Kristina McMahon Mizanin
by McMahon Lover
Summary: OC Kristina McMahon is the wife of Mike Mizanin aka The Miz, and she had never appear on RAW. Kristina is happy with her life, but everything could change soon, because there is a secret that is been kept from her and her older siblings and it had to do with it their parents. Mike is there for his wife.
1. The Backstory

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

32 years ago, everything was wonderful in the marriage of Vince and Linda McMahon they were parents to three beautiful children's Shane, Stephanie and Valentin McMahon. Everything was about to change for the family when one day Linda had drops Valentin off at her in laws house, because she had ran some important business errant for the business that she and Vince were trying to built

Later on, that afternoon when Linda had returned home, she finds Vince good friend Brian Conner sitting in their living room she had asks him how he got in the house and he told her that he broke in. She had asked him to leave because she need to go pick her and Vince son up and she did not want him there when she return with Valentin.

Instead of leaving Brian went on a rant about Vince and that, he is cheating on her. Linda adamantly denied that Vince is cheating on her. Brian continues to accuse Vince of cheating on her, but Linda told him no Vince is not cheating on me. Brain then grab Linda by her arms and began to shakes her and yelling at her to leave Vince for him, he would take good care of her and Vince's children.

She told him no I will not leave my husband for you. I am in love with Vincent McMahon. I do not love you, and I never will love you. He begun to beat Linda up, he then sexual assaults her, she had fought back, and she was able to get away from him and ran out of the livingroom and down the hallway looking for a place to hide and she went inside of Vince's home office.

Brain chase after her and he find her hiding her Vince's home office he grab her again and throw her onto the couch. He began to ripping off her clothes then he climbs on top her and he began to rape her. Linda began to scream for him to stop, but he didn't stop he continue rape her. As he rapes her, Vince had come home and came walking through the door and he call out for her, Linda honey I am home. When Linda heard his voice, she screams out Vince help me! Vince knew something was wrong and he rushes the down the hallway to his home office ran inside to see good friend Brian Conner on top of Linda rape her. Vince immediate pulled him off her and that when Brian sucker punch him and then ran for his life. Vince had rushed over to Linda and who was cry. He took her into his arms and held her while she cried. Shh, I am here homey, he said softly and rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her.

Linda had finally calmed down enough, for Vince to call the cops and they had rushes over to the McMahon house. When they arrived, they took Linda statement and then took pictures of the house and of Linda injuries and then the EMS rushes Linda to the hospital. Where Linda private doctor Jessica Shaw examines her and took more pictures of Linda's injuries and then she did a rape kit for DNA of suspect.

Vince had call up his parents and asks them to care for Shane, Stephanie and Valentin, while Linda recovery from her injuries that she had suffer at the hand of his ex-friend Brian Conner. His parents told him don't you worry about Shane, Stephanie and Valentin they are in good hands. You concentrate on Linda.

Linda spends the night at the hospital with Vince by her side. In addition, the next day Vince had taking her home. A couple of week later it is now April and Vince had to rushes Linda back to the hospital, because she was throw up. In addition, that when they find out that Linda was pregnant. Moreover, at that moment they did not know who the father could be. Was Vince the father or was his ex-friend who had rape Linda. Dr. Shaw had made a suggested that after the baby was born we could run a DNA on the baby, Vince and his ex-friend to see whom the father really is.

Vince, Linda and their attorney had spoken with DA who going to was trails the case. The DA agrees to hold off on trailing Brian Conner until after Linda had giving birth to the baby. The DA had informed the Judge who was presided over the case.

Throughout Linda pregnancy, Vince was there for her, going to every single doctor appoint she had. When Linda visible injures had fades away Shane, Stephanie and Valentin had come home. Vince took care of them for her. Vince and Linda had told them that mommy was except another baby, and the kids were happy. Nine months later on Saturday December 4, 1982, Linda had finally giving birth to a beautiful baby girl who was name Kristina Alexandria McMahon. The kids were happy that they had a baby sister especially Stephanie she had a little sister.

In private Vince had told Linda no matter what happen with the DNA test he will love Kristina she smile at him and then she began to cry, and he hold her. Three days later, Dr. Shaw, delivers the news that the DNA tests were inconclusive they did not whom the father of Kristina was. Linda began to cries again, because she wants her husband Vince to be the father of her fourth and finally child. He confronts her again, and Dr. Shaw walks out of the hospital leave them alone. One day later, Vince had bought Linda and Kristina home from the hospital. Stephanie was so excited that her mommy and baby sister were finally home from the hospital.

In March of 1983, Brian Conner was finally trail for his crimes that he had commits. Linda had to testify against him. Vince also testified as well along with others. Two months later in May, a jury found Brian Conner guilty on all count. In addition, one month later in June, the jury sentences him to death. Vince and Linda were both relief that Brian was guilty and sentence to death.

Vince loves Kristina he did not care about the DNA test, and she was his daughter. Two years later, Vince had moves his family from New Britain Connecticut to Greenwich Connecticut, where he had build Linda's dream home in Greenwich, Connecticut.


	2. Prologue

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

There are a few people who know about Linda McMahon begin rape by Vince's former friend Brian Conner. It remains secret for everyone includes their four children, Shane, Stephanie, Valentin, and Kristina. They never knew that they mom was rape 32 years ago. Both Linda and Vince had agreed on never to tell the kids especially Kristina that she was rape.

Moreover, the few people who knew were sworn to secretly, and they were told never to bring up in front of the kids. After Vince had moved his family from New Britain Connecticut to Greenwich, Connecticut where he had Linda' dream home built. They had receive word of the DA that Brian Conner was finally execution by the state Connecticut, and that was a great relief to both Vince and Linda they both knew that he cannot hurt or bothering their family again.

It is now 32 years later, and everything is wonderful for the McMahon family the WWE is a very successful business adventure. All four children are grow up and are now working for the family business at various positions in the company. They had even branch out and open up a Movies Studio and that too had become a successful business adventure for them as well.

Shane is the COO of the WWE and is married to Marissa and they have three sons together. Stephanie is the Executive Vice President of the WWE and is married to John Cena WWE Superstars and they have two daughters and one son.

Valentin is the Vice President of talent relation, his is married to his high school sweetheart Kacie, and they have three kids' two sons and one daughter. Kristina is a lawyer, she help evaluates Superstars and Divas, she is married to WWE Superstar Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, and they have two daughters.

Everything is wonderful for Vince and Linda McMahon however, that deep dark secret that they are hiding for their children is about to rear it ugly head and it may run everything for them especially with Kristina. Someone is coming out of hiding and is going to attempt to ruin everything for Vince and Linda McMahon.

Can Vince and Linda overcome what is about to throw their way by this person who knew about Linda being rape 32, years ago. Will this person be successful in ruin the happy family life that Vince and Linda had created for themselves? Could this person jeopardize the father/daughter relationship that Vince and Kristina have? Time will tell.


	3. Characters

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Main characters

Kristina McMahon Mizanin my character, lawyer and help evaluate Superstars and Divas.

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin

Katherina Mizanin, my character born on Saturday September 24, 2011.

Kailey Mizanin, my character born on Sunday May 4, 2014

Stephanie McMahon Cena, Senior Executive Vice President of the WWE.

John Cena

Khloe Cena my character born on Monday July 24, 2006

Sophia Cena my character, born on Friday June 27, 2008

JJ Cena my character, born on Tuesday August 24, 2010

Valentin McMahon, my character Vice president of talent relation and WWE Superstar.

Kacie McMahon my character, Valentin wife, and Executive President of Creative writing.

Cristian McMahon my character born on Saturday February 3, 2007

Jenny McMahon my character born on Saturday November 7, 2009

Vincent McMahon my character born on Wednesday April 2, 2014

Linda McMahon

Vince McMahon CEO and Chairman

Shane McMahon COO of the WWE

Marissa McMahon works at the WWE.


	4. Linda go to visit Kristina

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Linda drove over to her youngest house, pull into the driveway, the gates opens she drove through up the circular driveway, to the house where she parks her car, turns th key shutting off the engine. She pull the key out then, unbuckled her seatbelt opens t door grabs her purse out of the passenger seat and then step out the car.

She closes the door press a button locked the door, and then set the alarm even though her car was in her daughter's driveway. She then walks toward the house, to the front door, where she pushes the doorbell a few minutes later hear the door being unlock then opened to revealing her daughter and granddaughter Kathy who smile when she saw her grandma.

Grandma, she said Linda smile and picks her up.

Hi sweet pea, she said kissing her while step inside the house Krissy close the door behind her and re-locked it.

Hi, mom, Kristina said.

Hi, sweetie, she said kissing her too on the cheek, and then they walk into the living room Linda put Kathy down who rush over to the sofa attempts to climbs on the sofa.

So, what's up mom? Kristina asked and seeing that she needs help walk over to help her out.

Oh, nothing much honey, I figure I drop by to see how you and the girls are doing knowing that Mike is in Europe with Stephanie, Valentin, and John for the annual European tour, her response sitting down the sofa.

Ah, yes, the tour from hell I call it. I never like those tours very much, she said walking over to where her mom is sitting and sat down next her, then cross her legs.

I know honey but there is a huge fans base over there in Europe and in Asia, and Australia too, so we have to make trips there.

I know mom, she said

Beside I remember when you and Mike were dating you went on the Europe and you enjoy loved seeing Rome, and Paris with him, she said

Yes, mom, I remember but now, I don't know I feel different about Europe tours maybe it because of the girls she said.

Yes, that could be a reason. Didn't Mike ask you to marry him while you were in Paris? She asked

Yes, we were engage in front of the Eiffel Tower at night it was so romantic, she replied

See there you were engaged in the beautiful romantic city in the world sweetie, she said.

That I can definitely agree with you on mom. Paris is a beautiful city and very romantic. You've been there right. She asked

Absolutely daddy and I went on, umm, let see here I think we went for a second honeymoon and we left your siblings with grandpa and grandma. In addition, I had a fabulously time with your dad in Paris, so has it advantage, a second honeymoon. In addition, I think I got pregnant with you while we were in Paris, she said with a smile.

Well, who knows maybe in a couple of years I can take a trip there with my handsome husband too, for second honeymoon that is if I can find a babysitter, she said chuckling.

Ha, ha, very funny Kristina Alexandria, she said.

Thank you mom, she said smiling.

How is my granddaughter Kailey doing? She asked

Kailey is doing wonderful mom, in fact let me run upstairs to the nursery and check on her, she said standing up from the sofa walk around the sofa and then out of the livingroom.

Kathy looks at her grandma who said, mommy is funny today, she said as Kathy giggle. Linda moves close to her, and says how are you doing?

Kay, grandma, she said looks up at her with those gorgeous blues eyes that she inherited from her mom and grandma.

Good, huh. Oh, you look more and more like your mommy when she was your age, she said kissing her again. Kathy giggles again.

Yea, grandma she said.

Yes, sweet pea, she said tickling Kathy who giggles as Kristina cam walk back into the living room to see her mom and daughter.

Mommy she laughed, as Linda stop tickling Kathy look up to see Krissy with her newborn daughter Kailey in her arms.

Having fun pebbles with grandma she asked walk over the sofa and sat down again.

Yes, mommy, she said Linda move back over to Kristina's side, looks at her newest granddaughter Kailey Elizabeth.

Aw, looks at my granddaughter Kailey, she said in hush voice. Kristina hand Kailey over to her grandma who gladly took her in her arms and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Mom, is in heaven holding her granddaughter, she said smiling.

Oh yes, I am in heaven. I have beautiful grandchildren, she said smiling.

Yes, you do mom, she said.

Have you and Mike talked about christening her honey? She asked

No not so much mom, but I was thinks maybe next month, I mean RAW will be here in Connecticut, at the end of the month. Dad, Stephanie, Valentin, John and Mike won't have to rush off to fly somewhere, she replied

Yes, that is true, that Saturday and then we can have a small party afterward to celebration. On Monday they can drive to wherever RAW is. She said

Yes and RAW is in Hartford, mom, she said.

Perfect then, just talks it over with Mike when he comes home for the Europe, she said.

I will mom, she said.

Good. Now have you thought about being on a screen characters like the rest of us? She asked looks up at her Krissy look at her, as how did you know that.

Wait… h- how did you know about that mom? She asked

How else your dad and I do talk you know, it not like we are two strangers that live together, we go talks Krissy, she said.

I know mom but dad has been try for years to get me on screen and I have told him no, I guess he is not give up huh, she said.

No, he hasn't giving up on it and he never will, she said

I know he is very stubborn about certain things. However, I am growing woman mom and I have a righto say no mom, she said

I know do you sweetie, but just thinks about it, ok, she said

Okay mom, but I haven't really thought about it mom, she said

Why not? She asked

I don't think want to do that mom, I love working behind the scenes, beside I don't think Mike would love that idea so much, she said.

Have you talk to him about it, she asked

No not really, mom, she replied

Krissy discuss it with your husband I don't think Mike would have a problem if you were an on-screen characters like the rest of the family, she said

I know mom and I guess I can added that to my growing list of things that I have to talk to him about when he does come home, she replied

Yes, you do sweetie, she said.


	5. Seeking revenge

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter– seeking revenge

Susan Conner is wife of Brian Conner had finally arrive back in Untied States after leaving 31 years ago, she move to Norway to get away from US and what was going happened to her husband Brian, she knew that the jury was going to found him guilty of his crimes. Several years later, she found that he was execution for his crimes that he committed.

Now she is back to seeking revenges again the McMahon family, especially against Vince and Linda McMahon, they are responsibility for the death of her husband, even though he rape Linda and even killing two police officer. No one knows about her not even Brain close friends or family knows about her. They were marry in a very private ceremony with no family or friends present she always told Brain about wanted to grow old with him and had a family, kinda like what Vince and Linda have a family and grandchildren. However, that never happened.

She feels that Vince and Linda are responsibility for her not having a family like they had and she wanted revenge so bad, on their, she waited 31 years for her vengeance. After settle in, her new penthouse, she contacted the lawyer who works for Brian and he was only happy to help her in her seeking revenge on the McMahon family.

He met with her in her penthouse where he hand her a folder with information on the McMahon family. Susan opens the folder and began reading the information as she read she smile evil like because she realize how much Vince &amp; Linda are worth, they were successful business people then she discover that Vince and Linda had a fourth child around the time of Brain trail.

The fourth child was baby girl who was name Kristina Alexandria McMahon when she was born December 4, 1982 her smile grow more evil especially after reading the information that Kristina could be Brian daughter.

How did you get the information Roy? Susan asked

When the Judge told me that the trial would not be happen until March of 1983 I grow suspicions. I had one of man follow the McMahon he saw that Linda was pregnant. Therefore, I visit the doctor office when of course, the doctor was not there and I spoke with the nurse. I pay off her and she gave information on Linda pregnancy. I knew when she was due and that she was schedule for a DNA test after the baby was born, so I made sure, that the paternity test results would be inconclusive by paying off the Lab teach who would run the DNA test, he said.

Good. Oh, how I am going to enjoy tear the McMahon family apart and Linda is going to suffer the most... Susan said spitefully

She is so blind by hatred instead of realizing that Brian only married her because he could not have Vince wife Linda.

What are you planning on doing? Roy asked

What else Roy I am planning on destroy they little happy family. She leaning back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. Moreover, thought for a few second and then says I wonder if Kristina knows that Vince McMahon might not be her father and my death husband could be her father…

I highly doubt that the McMahon would tell her they probably never told her the truth about her paternity what happened or how she becomes to exist, Roy said.

Yes, I know already, I am surprise that Vince would raise the baby allowing her last name to be McMahon and let her called him daddy. I shock that he did not force Linda to give the baby up of adoption. However, I am going to tell her for damn sure. I am going it to make it looks like Linda had affair with Brian. Plant the seeding that dead man could be her father.

Sound good, but what about Vince McMahon he knows what really happened though.

Roy this is my revenge not yours go it. But I am going to make it looks like he has abused Linda for years and that she is fright to leave him. Linda is going to have to defense him to their three their children and to Kristina. This will definitely hurt Linda though, because she will be force talking about and have to explains things to Kristina and then she found out that her possible father is death at the hands of her mother and stepfather Vince McMahon, Susan said

Sound good. How are you going to plant this seeding of doubt in her mind? Roy asked

Really simple Roy sending her letter which will probably make her confront her parents, especially her mother Linda, who is going to have to explains everything, she replied


	6. Board meeting at WWE HQ

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Susan Conner was busy writing her fabrication letter to Kristina, who is at the WWE Headquarter in Stamford, for an emergency board meeting about the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that is currently held by Daniel Bryan who had neck surgery.

When Vince saw her he wasn't happy that one of the board member calls her knowing that she is on maternity leave do to the fact that two weeks ago, she gave birth to her and Mike daughter Kailey Elizabeth.

Kristina told him its okay, I am fine no worry. Vince wants to protest but when Krissy kiss him on the cheek and smile at him. He smile back and could not protest but he would get that board member alone later and lay into them for calling her.

The meeting went on schedule they began to discuss their options about Daniel Bryan situation, his neck surgery and what they should do about the WWE World Heavyweight championship. They all know that they could not keep the WWE World Heavyweight title on Daniel while he is recovery from neck surgery, and the fact that he could be out for up to year.

Looks John Cena had to relinquish the WWE Championship six years ago back in 2007 after he tore his pectoral muscle, Kacie mention.

Not only that Kacie, in August of last year, he had to lose the title at Summer Slam because he need surgery on his left triceps muscle, board member said.

My son in law has never complained or moaned. He has always known that he cannot be champion while he is recovery from surgery, Vince explains.

Vince we knows that John is different form every WWE Superstars we has here in the WWE. Mike your other son in law is different too, so is your son Valentin McMahon. However, you know as we do that some wrestlers will complain and moaned about certain things, a board member mention.

Yes and let not forget Daniel Bryan fans here, either, that is a big concern here, the backlash, from his fans, they are going to chants moan and groan about him being strip of the WWE World Heavyweight title, a another board member mention.

You know what please let not us forget how Daniel Bryan becomes champion here, ok. He bribes his way into the Main Event at WrestleMania he did not belong there in the first place, Kacie said.

Kristina spoke up, I agree with Kacie here. Looks Daniel Bryan are just going have to accept that he cannot be champion, while he is recovery, from neck surgery, that is not possible. The WWE World Heavyweight title is like every other championship that we have here, it needs to be defending on a night to night, and at PPV events too. Not on the sideline while the Superstar is recovery that is not fair. A whole year without the richest prize not defended especially at WrestleMania that is ridiculous and absurd.

Vince agrees with Krissy assertion about the WWE World Heavyweight title so did the others board member agrees with Kristina too,

Okay are we all in agreement then that Daniel Bryan need to surrender the WWE World Heavyweight title next Monday night when RAW is in Beautiful Knoxville, Tennessee? Vince asked

Yes, we agree that Daniel Bryan needs to surrender the WWE World Heavyweight title, everybody said.

Good Vince said.

You know we wouldn't be here right now if Daniel Bryan just lose the WWE World Heavyweight title at Extreme Rule but no he whining abbot losing and now looks we are having a meeting about this all could have been avoid.

Very true.

Okay meeting is over, Vince said, the board members stood up and walking out of the boardroom leaving Vince, Krissy and Kacie, alone in the boardroom

Kacie were you at Extreme Rules when Bryan whining about losing to Kane? Kristina asked

Yes, and let me tell you Krissy, he throws a temper tantrum, like a two years, little boy. I could not believe it a grow man throwing a temper tantrum all because he was told that he would be losing the title to Kane. Moreover, I said to Valentin that he is worse than ours kids are and Valentin just laugh.

That bad huh, she said

Yes, dad you were there you saw it, Kacie said.

Yes, I seen temper tantrum before with you and your siblings but this was over the top. I mean he was acting as if the WWE Universe could see him throwing his temper tantrum in the back as he is being told he would be losing to Kane, Vince explains.

I bet Kane was not thrill too either to lose to him in an Extreme Rules match here he is domination as John is, Krissy said.

Yes, he was not thrill about it but Kane is professional he is not like Bryan at all.

That is one thing, I respect about Kane he is a professional and not whiner like Bryan is, Kacie said.

That is true, there Kacie, when I have been backstage he does acting like whining little boy who miss his nap, Krissy said chuckling, Vince and Kacie chuckles with her.

Dad are you going to call Shane and Stephanie and tells them what happening with WWE World Heavyweight title. Kacie said

Yes, I will, right after I have a few words for a board member who call Krissy, he said

Dad let it be okay.

I cannot Krissy everybody in the building know that you are on maternity leave and that you should not be bother unit you are back to work. He had no business calling you this morning for meeting, he said

You know that you are very stubborn, Krissy said.

Yes, I know that, and you getting your stubbornness for me everything else belong to your mom my lovely wife, he said standing up from his chair.

Yes, I know, she said he walk out of the boardroom.

Now I know where Shane and Valentin get their overprotective from him Kacie said

That is true the McMahon men are very protective of the McMahon women and their own spouse, Krissy said.

How is Kaliey doing Krissy? Kacie asked

Kaliey is doing just wonderful Kacie. She keep get beautiful and beautiful every day that go by, she said

Aw, and Kathy how does like being a big sister, she said

She love it but she want to hold Kailey but we keep telling her she is newborn but soon she can hold her but not by herself, though, she said

That good. I remember when I had Vincent and both Jenny and Cristian want to told him but we told them no and of course they did not like that, she said

I bet they understand now, she said

Yes they do. She said, as Krissy looks at her watch realize what time it was. Oh, shot I promise mom I would be right home after the meeting was over, she said

Krissy relax mom doesn't mind watch the kids you know that.

I do but she said

You feel you should bother her so music right, she said

Yes, she said as they stood up and then walked out of the boardroom. Tell my overprotective dad that I went home to his granddaughters.

I will bye Krissy kisses the girl for me, Kacie said

I will bye, she said, walking toward the elevator.


	7. WWE RAW May 19, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After WrestleMania Miz was sideline thanks in part to the Wyatt family who targeted him because of his friendship with John Cena and Valentin McMahon who was also targeted by the Wyatt family. Valentin returns the week before the oversea tour. Moreover, tonight on RAW the Miz is return and he will be looking to get his hands on the Wyatt family.

RAW begins with the Wyatt family in the ring and Bray Wyatt perches his usual stuff, and then he began talking about his upcoming match with John Cena and the fans booed. He continue how everything is crumbing around him, his friends are hurts because of him. At payback, his fairytale, will end, and I will be the last standing man. However, tonight, I will put Cena down when he faced Luke Harper.

He cut, off, by the music of John Cena. Bray sends Rowan and Harper out of the ring to stop Cena from to get to him, but Cena outfox them as he comes through the crowd and slide to the ring behind Wyatt. When Bray turns around Cena hoist him onto his shoulders and deliver a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to Bray Wyatt.

Harper and Rowan slide into the ring but Cena slide out and walk backward up the aisle way staring at the Wyatt family. Cena stood on the stage looks at his opponent Bray Wyatt who is staring back at him.

Michael Cole announced that later on, Stephanie McMahon will be address the WWE Universe about the WWE World Heavyweight championship picture in regarding to Daniel Bryan having neck surgery last Thursday.

A couple of matches go by, and then Stephanie McMahon music Welcome to the Queendom cues up, and the WWE Universe boo her as she make her way out to the entranceway and them make her way to the ring where she walk up the steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring.

Krissy was watching at home she could not believe the WWE Universe is booing her big sister Stephanie McMahon. Once she was in the ring had a mic in her hand. She began to talk about the WWE World Heavyweight title and what is going happen now that a decision has being made back Stamford, Connecticut early today. The WWE Universe booed.

She continue I was inform by my father Vince McMahon that Daniel Bryan must surrender the WWE World Heavyweight title to COO Shane McMahon and I next week on Monday night RAW when we are in beautiful Knoxville, Tennessee, she said, as the fans continues to boo.

Backstage Shane, Valentin, John and Mike were watching Stephanie and they were shaking their heads they could not believe how rude the fans were being toward Stephanie as she makes the announcement.

Wow, talk about being disrespectful, Mike said

You are not kidding there Mike, my wife is only doing her job and they do not even care, John said seething, it is one thing to boo him, but his wife who is one of the bosses is the whole thing in his book.

Once Stephanie was finishing she exits the ring walk down the steps and then up the aisle way then the ramp to the stage and then backstage. When she come through the curtain she saw the faces of Shane, Valentin, Mike and John and she knew he was did not like it when the fans boo her.

You were great Steph, Valentin said.

Thanks Vinny she said

Yeah Steph you were superb, Mike said

Thanks Mike, she said walking over to her husband who standing there. You okay honey,.

Yeah I am fine, he said but Stephanie knew better but she also knew he would show the fans later on when he beat up Luke Harper in the main event.

Later on it was time for the main event John Cena with Valentin McMahon vs. Luke Harper with Bray Wyatt and Erik Rowan. Once Luke Harper was in the ring John Cena music hits and he walk out to the entranceway Valentin McMahon. They makes their way to the ring, John enter the ring while Valentin McMahon stay outside of the ring.

The bell sounded and the match is underway between Harper and Cena. Harper starts things off by backing Cena into the corner and lands some big right hands, but Cena fought out of the corner with right hands of his own. Harper then attempt to whip Cena into the corner but he reverse it, send Harper hard into the corner. Cena began stomps Harper in the corner. Cena began to use powerful moves.

Cena control the match and the fans boo him but he ignores them and continues his assaults of Harper. Bray was screaming at Harper to fight back but he could not Cena was overpowering him. Erik Rowan distracts Cena for a split second, and Harper took control of the match. He did the gator roll and then hits suplex, and covers him for two counts.

Harper went for powerbomb but Cena block it and backdrop him who roll out to the floor, but Cena went after him. Cena grabs him and whip him into the barricade Valentin is smiling evil like he was enjoys watching his brother in law new attitude that begin to emerge at WrestleMania XXX.

Cena then whip Harper into the steps next shoulder first before toss him back into the ring. He slide back into the ring and Harper hits a big boot on him and then whip him into the corner, he charge in but Cena got his foot up, then hits a tornado DDT, and covers him for two counts.

Cena connects with hurricanrana, but Harper connects with another big boot, to the face. He covers Cena, but he kick out at two. Harper connects with neckbreaker and then made another cover but only get two. With Cena in the corner Harper charge him but Cena, connect with a big clothesline nearly knocking Harper head off his body.

Cena and Harper began trade punches in the middle of the ring, until Harper connects with falcon arrow, on Cena for another two counts. Cena regained his feet and hoist Harper up onto his shoulders for Attitude Adjustment and he hits AA and goes for the covers, but that is when Bray Wyatt and Erik Rowan hits the ring and attack Cena but Valentin comes in and the fight was on now.

The numbers games are too much for Cena and Valentin to overcome until the out of nowhere the Miz music cues up…

No way! JBL said, as the fans were looking toward the entranceway.

It cannot be, can it? Michael asked then Miz come ran out.

He back…. King said, He down to the ring slide into the ring, grabs Erik Rowan, began fighting with him.

Miz has come to get himself some of the Wyatt family who put him out of action last month JBL said, as Valentin and Cena fought back to their feet and he fighting continue three on three now, no more three on two.

Miz fighting with Erik Rowan while Valentin McMahon is fighting with Bray Wyatt and John Cena is fighting with Luke Harper Michael said

Valentin McMahon dropkicks Bray Wyatt out of the ring, and then he help out Miz with Erik Rowan and they double-team him and clothesline him out of the ring next and Cena clothesline Harper out of the ring too.

They have clear the ring of the Wyatt family King said.

I think that Bray Wyatt is shock to see Miz back, JBL said.

I think you are right JBL. The Wyatt family tries to end the career of the Miz, apparently their fail there, because he is here and standing with his friends Cena and Valentin McMahon, King said.

Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan were stunning outside of the ring as John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz stood tall in the ring staring down at them.

Oh, how the landscape has change now, John Cena has back up now, what is going to happens now when the Wyatt Family clash with John Cena, Valentin McMahon and Miz. Good night, everyone from London, England, Michael said, as RAW went off the air with stared down.


	8. SmackDown May 23, 2014

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Friday night SmackDown

With the Miz, triumph return on Monday night RAW he and his cohorts are now looking to send message to the Wyatt family any way they can. With Friday night Smackdown still in London England, they could send another message to them. Especially seeing that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are taking the WWE Tag team champions the Usos in the main event.

Friday night Smackdown was at the O2 arena in London, England. Smackdown was in full swing. With matches going by, until they show the backstage area, and John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz in locker room chatting.

Miz it good to have you back man, John said.

It is good to be back John. Moreover, Monday night it felt awesome when I get my hands on that creepy asses family who put me on the shelve for a couple of weeks. Miz said.

We are glad to have you back bro, because now the sides are even no more three on two attacks from the creepy ass's family known as the Wyatt. However, I have done some thinking about the legitimate of the Wyatt family though. Valentin said.

You have Valentin. John asked

Oh, absolutely John, we are relative through married right.

Yes, I am married to your sister.

Right. Are Luke Harper, Erick Rowan actually family member of Bray Wyatt or were they recruit.

Oh, I get it, they not maybe being a real family, Miz said.

Yep…

I never thought about that one, John said.

I have idea. He said, with evil like smile.

We see that evil smile Valentin what do you have in mind? Miz asked.

Yeah Val, what are you up too? John asked

Well I am McMahon and I know how to knock Wyatt off his game. By….

By what? They said simultaneously He whispers to them.

What is Valentin McMahon up too Michael? JBL asked

I have no clue John I am out with you not backstage with him. Michael said.

After showing the John Cena, Valentin McMahon and The Miz talking backstage about the legitimate of the Wyatt family. The tag team champions were watching.

Hey, Jey you think that John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz would like to join us at ringside tonight when we are going to take on the Wyatt family. Jimmy said.

I do not know why we do not go asking them, Jey replied, as they walk out of the locker room and toward the locker room of John Cena. Jimmy knock on the door and the door open a few second revealing Valentin.

Hey, guys come on in, he said, as opening the door wide Usos walk inside the locker room and the door closing behind them.

What's up fellas? John asked

Well, we were wondering if you guys would like to joining us tonight while we taking on the Wyatt family, Jey replied

Yeah not, outnumber them at ringside we can keep an eye on them during the match.

I like it, John said.

Me too, Miz said.

Good, Jey and Jimmy said simultaneously…

Later on, the Usos cuts a backstage promos. They said, the Wyatt are family, but they have been a family since 1985…. Ours blood is thicken than they we are brothers we don't know what the Wyatt really are? Tonight we will beat them.

Toward the end of Friday night Smackdown, it was time of the Main event, WWE tag team champion Jey &amp; Jimmy Usos vs. Luke Harper and Erik Rowan… After the Usos entranceway, John Cena music began to plays. He walk out of the entranceway with Valentin McMahon and the Miz, and Bray Wyatt wasn't happy.

They makes their way to the ringside and stood in the corner of the Usos brothers. Bray began complaining to the referee who didn't do anything. The bell sound and the match was underway between the two teams.

It seem that Cena, Valentin and Miz are getting under the skin of Bray Wyatt John, Michael asked

I think you are right Michael. He is certain not happy with them bring out here, JBL said.

Usos had control the match from the starts Harper and Rowan were distracted by John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz being at ringside during match. Until Harper and Rowan gain control the match, and Miz, Valentin and John courage the Usos to fight back, and they did.

At one point there was confusing to which Usos brothers was the legal man. Other Usos brother come in a house of fire and clean the ring of Harper and Rowan. The Usos hits a clothesline Rowan and hits a flying back elbow and then kick to the gut and uppercut.

Usos connects with Samoan drop and then other Usos brother hits a splash to Rowan, Harper clothesline him. His brother takes out Harper with superkick and dive out of the ring. Meanwhile, Rowan had one Usos trap in the corner and work him over until Rowan misses a spear and goes shoulder first in the ringpost.

Flying Usos as he dive over the top rope taking over Rowan. Back in the ring, Harper and the other Usos brother are fighting. He clothesline Harper, and hit superkick and he climb the ropes for the superfly splash.

Bray climb onto the apron and pushes him casing the DQ. Cena, Valentin and Miz went after Bray and the brawl was on once again, but the number games was too much for the Wyatt family. Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper manage to escape the ring but Erik Rowan wasn't so lucky to escape.

Cena grabs Rowan, and hoist him onto his shoulder and stare at Bray and then delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to him, send a message to Bray this could be you at Payback. John along with Valentin and Miz had a stare off with Bray who stood at ringside looks up at them.


	9. Kirstina receive the letter

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Kristina receive the letter

Kacie brought Cristian and Jenny over to Krissy to play with Kathy while they mommy talks. Things were wonderful the kids play while Kacie and Krissy chatting about things not involving the family business.

Have you decide when you and Mike are going to christening this beautiful bundles joy name Kailey Elizabeth, Kacie said who was holding Kailey.

I have not spoken to Mike yet seeing that he flew from Europe to Knoxville, Tennessee where Raw is tomorrow night, so I have to wait for him to come home. Krissy said.

The day that you are thinking about christening is. Kacie asked

It is maybe, Saturday June 28, of next month seeing that money is bank is in Boston so it would be a short trip to Boston for dad, Valentin, John, Stephanie, Shane and Mike. Also knowing that in the beginning of July there is another oversea tour this time to Japan, Krissy replied.

Aw, yes. Saturday June 28, is good Krissy.

Yeah it is. Kacie let me asking you something, she said, as Kacie stood up from the couch and walk over to the bassinet and gently laid Kailey down.

What do you want to know Krissy? Kacie asked walking back over the couch and sat down.

Has dad been talking about me being an on-screen character again? She asked

Well, yes he has not quite given up on you being on TV Krissy, she answered.

Oh, lord.

You know him Krissy he is very persistence and stubborn to boot.

Yes, I know the last week is proof of his stubbornness.

Yep… I think it would be fun though having you as an on-screen character. In addition, I know that Mike would not object to it either Krissy.

I know he would not but I made the decision not to be an on-screen character it is my decision. Beside the fans, have seeing me at WrestleMania so they know that I exist. She replied.

True, maybe we can up come with a nice storyline for you, involved your lawyer skill.

Maybe Kacie the decision is still mine, she said.

Yes it is. But if you want dad to stop being so persistence of having you on TV

Do not say it Kacie. I know the answered it is to appearance on TV.

There you go Krissy. She said. By the way, this comes for you. As she pulled an envelope out of her purse that was beside her and she hand to Krissy.

There is no return address on it, Krissy said.

Yeah, I notice that when the mail boy hand it to me on Friday afternoon. It is very strange that there is no return address on it. Kacie said.

Yeah it is strange that there is no return address what if I did not work at the headquarter how would I receive this, Krissy said.

I do not know Krissy. She said, as Krissy, place it on the couch beside her she would opening the envelope later.

A little later on Kacie, Jenny and Cristian say goodbye and left. Krissy walk back in the livingroom over to the couch and sat down grab the envelope and opens she was curious to see what was inside the envelope. She pulls a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and saw that it was letter address to her...

_Dear Kristina, _

_You don't know me but I am the wife of a man name Brian Conner he was secretly seeing your mother Linda, they were having an affair 32 years ago. Your mother broke things off with him in fear of her husband Vince and his violent temper. There is a very strong possibility that you could be my husband daughter and not Vince's. When Vince finds out that your mother Linda was pregnant he become enrage that, she got pregnant maybe by another man. _

_After your birth Vince becomes abusing toward your mother, he would constantly hit her and verbal abuse her too. She was too scared to walk away from him, knowing he would have hunter her down and killer her leaving you and your siblings motherless. He threatens her if she even attempt report him to the police about the physically and verbal abuse he was inflicted on her, she would dead... _

_My husband Brian attempt to help her, but your mother wouldn't listen to him she constantly told him that she was in love with her husband. Brian begged her to leave but she wouldn't and he even begs her to give you to him for safety but she say no. Vince hasn't hurt her she is safety. _

_One day Vince come home to find Brain there with your mother and he went ballistic and fought with Brian. Moreover, right in front of Brian, Vince violently struck your mother and beat her up. When Brian attempt to help her, Vince killed Brian in cold blood and got away with the murder of my husband and possibility your father, who you never got know or spend time with. Vince knows that Linda couldn't testify against him because they were married and a wife cannot testify against her husband._

_Sincerely _

_Your stepmother _

Kristina drops the letter on the couch she attempt to process what she just read. Vince may not be her father and her real father is dead because of him. He got away with murder. That scumbag, she said to herself…. How in the world could my mother stay with him after all these years?


	10. Kristina confront her mom

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter –Kristina confront her mom

The morning Kristina was in her home office sitting at the desk and in front of her was the letter that was full with lies and fabrication story by Susan Conner the wife of brain Conner who has been dead for the twenty-seven years. Kristina needs to confront her mom now about this letter why she is still marrying to him after all these years.

Kristina hardly slept the night before she toss and turning and constantly thought about the letter what was writing to her about her mother marriage to Vince. Everything he did must have been a covered for him, she thought to herself while sitting there.

She grab the letter off the desk place the letter her purse then stood up from the chair walked around the desk and out of the home office down the hallway.

Annie I am going over to my mom to talk about her about christening Kailey I should be back in a while. Then you can leave and take care of your errant, Kristina said.

Okay, Kristina she replied, as Kristina walk to the front odor unlock the door turn the knob opening the door and step out of the house closed the door behind her.

She locked the door before walk toward her car. Kristina walk to her car and press button turn of the alarm and then she unlocked the door driver side open door and go the in-car. She pulls car door close buckles her seatbelt and she slides the key into the ignition and turns it starting the car. She drove down the driveway and out of driveway and sped off toward her mom house.

When she arrive at the house she turn into the driveway and drove up the house where she park her car and turn the key shutting of the car, unbuckle her seatbelt opens the door and step out of the car. She closed the door and walk toward the house. She pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later, she heard the door being unlock and opens to revealing her mom standing there.

Hi, Krissy come on in, she said, open door wider for her youngest to enter the house.

Hi mom, she said, as she enters the house and Linda closed the door behind her.

Would you like a cup of coffee? Lind asked

Um no, thanks mom. I have a cup already this morning seeing that I didn't sleep much last night, she replied, as they walking the livingroom.

Did Kailey keep you up most of the night sweetie, she said.

No, mom Kailey slept through the night.

Kathy then keeps up you last night. She asked sitting down on the couch.

No, Kathy sleeps through night too.

Okay I am at a lost then on why you were up last night, she said, look up at her daughter.

I toss and turning last night mom.

Oh… any reason.

No mom, I just couldn't fall asleep last night. Mom there is something I need to talk you about. She said.

Okay what do you need to talk to me about sweetie, she said.

Mom why the hell are you still marriage to that no good scumbag, she said, Linda looks at her youngest daughter with wide eyes.

What?

You hear me mom, I what to know why you are still married to that scumbag? She asked

Krissy don't call your dad a scumbag because he is not one all eight. Second, I happen to be in love with him, she replied

How can you be in love with someone who had abused you all years mom, that is not health at all, Krissy said.

Abusing me. Your dad has never abuse Krissy, she said, standing up from the couch and looks at her daughter.

Yes, he has, I know all about the abuse mom. He had beating you for years and you stay with him why? She asked

Krissy what are you talking here?

Mom don't act like you don't know what I am talking about.

Krissy I don't know what you are talking about here. Your dad never hurts me in any way, she said.

Don't call him my father because he is not my father

What? Kristina Vince is your father.

No, he is not. You had an affair thirty-two years ago I am someone else daughter, your husband is my stepfather.

Kristina I have never cheats your dad. She said adamantly

Yes you did. I have the proof right here, she said, as she pulls the letter out of her purse and drop it on the coffee table.

What that? Linda asked

That letter stated that he has abused you after my birth and he killed my father in cold blood and you couldn't testify against him because you are married and according to the law, a wife cannot be force to testify against her husband. She replied

Linda realized what Krissy was talking about but she can't bring herself to tell her the truth.

Krissy I swear to you Vince had never beaten me honey. She said

Yes he did. Mom please I am beg as your daughter pack a bag and come living with Mike, Kathy, Kailey and me you will be safe at our house he won't dare come there and drag you home where he can continue his abusing of you, Kristina plead with her mom to leave him.

Krissy I will not leave my home or your dad when I know that he has never abusing me.

Mom don't you know that when someone is being a abusing they defense that person and lied because they know if they don't they could end up dead. Moreover, I don't want that for you, she said.

Krissy I am telling you that he has never hurt me. Your dad has only love me, and touch me in loving way honey, she said.

I don't what to know about your love life with him, she said.

Oh, what the matter Krissy you don't what to hear how I make love to my husband but it okay for you and mike to make love.

I just don't what to know about your love life especially with him she said.

Well too bad honey.

Not too bad mom, you need to break the cycle of violence mom.

Krissy there is no abusing going on whatsoever okay.

Mom are you are total denied here, you don't want to admit that he has abused you, she said.

Krissy I am telling you for the last time there is no abusing going on. I think your lack of sleep is cloud your judgment honey. Because no abuser would do what your dad has. He has given me the world over the last forty-seven years. Understand me, she said.

You ever think that everything is a cover up for his abuse huh.

No, everything that he has giving me is out of love not out of guilty.

Unbelievable that you are going to standing here and denied everything that he has done to you.

Denied what huh. That your dad have love me unconditional is that what you want me to denied Krissy, because I won't. The love between your dad and I is pure all right. Whatever you read is a bunch of bullshit all right she said.

Fine mom be stupid and naïve but if I find you cried or beat up I swear

You'll what Krissy.

I will stop him, from abusing you that what, she said, as she walk out of the living room and then out of house leaving the letter on the coffee table.

Linda sat down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. She grab the letter and open it and begun to read the letter.

_Dear Kristina, _

_You don't know me but I am the wife of a man name Brian Conner he was secretly seeing your mother Linda, they were having an affair 32 years ago. Your mother broke things off with him in fear of her husband Vince and his violent temper. There is a very strong possibility that you could be my husband daughter and not Vince's. When Vince finds out that your mother Linda was pregnant he become enrage that, she got pregnant maybe by another man. _

_After your birth Vince becomes abusing toward your mother, he would constantly hit her and verbal abuse her too. She was too scared to walk away from him, knowing he would have hunter her down and killer her leaving you and your siblings motherless. He threatens her if she even attempt report him to the police about the physically and verbal abuse he was inflicted on her, she would dead... _

_My husband Brian attempt to help her, but your mother wouldn't listen to him she constantly told him that she was in love with her husband. Brian begged her to leave but she wouldn't and he even begs her to give you to him for safety but she say no. Vince hasn't hurt her she is safety. _

_One day Vince come home to find Brain there with your mother and he went ballistic and fought with Brian. Moreover, right in front of Brian, Vince violently struck your mother and beat her up. When Brian attempt to help her, Vince killed Brian in cold blood and got away with the murder of my husband and possibility your father, who you never got to know or spend time with. Vince knows that Linda couldn't testify against him because they were married and a wife cannot testify against her husband._

_Sincerely _

_Your stepmother _

Stepmother? Brian was never married when he rape me. Oh god. I need to call to Vince. Linda said, as she grab her cellphone of the coffee table and immediately call Vince.

Meanwhile in Knoxville Tennessee Vince, was in his hotel room with Shane, John, Mike, Stephanie and Valentin and they were discuss RAW. When Vince cellphone began to ring and he immediately pick up looks at it and saw that Linda was calling.

It's your mom, he said, as he touch the scree and then bought phone up to his ear.

Hi, there honey, he said sweetly

Hi. She said and Vince know something was bothering her.

Honey, what's wrong? He asked

I need you to come home right away, she answered

Okay I am on my way home, he said, as he stood up from the chair. I will see you soon.

Okay, she said, they ends the calls. Vince knew something is wrong and she wouldn't tell him over the phone. Listen Shane, and Stephanie you are in charge tonight I have to go your mother something is wrong at home, and she need me

All right dad, Stephanie said. Is everything all right at home dad?

I don't know Steph. He said, as he walk away from the table and into the bedroom where he grabs his things.


	11. Linda tells Vince about the letter

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Linda tells Vince

Linda sat there waiting on her husband to arrive home from Knoxville, Tennessee she need him, he always knew how to make her relax especially after being rape, he was her rock, her pillow when she cried. He was always there for her. Since the rape their bond is strong than ever and no one is going to break their bond. They have come a long way.

She thought about the letter and who the heck would send her daughter Kristina this letter full with a bunch of lies and false accusations against Vince. The only people who knew about her rape where her parents, and in-laws and they best friends and none of them would betray Vince and Linda like this.

Everyone promise to it to their grave with them it was never to come out to Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Krissy. Just then the door open Vince walks into the house he close the door behind him, and called out for his wife.

Linda where are you I am home? Vince called out, and she stood up walk out of the living room, saw him she ran to him, leap into his arms, and began to cried.

Shhh, honey it okay I am here now, he said.

When Linda calm down pulled looks at him he saw a scared looks on her face. Hey what is wrong? He asked, as they walk into the living room over to the couch and sat down.

Vince Krissy was here today she yell at me and made falsely accusations against you.

False accusation against me. Honey I am confused here.

Krissy received this letter, as she pick up the letter and show it Vince. That letter stated that you have abused me for years after her birth. Moreover, that you murder Brian in cold blood and got away with murder. The letter claim that Brian is Kristina dad. Vince is no possibility way, the DNA test from thirty-one years ago was inconclusive right that was what my Doctor. Jessica Shaw told us after Krissy birth.

Vince read the letter and he eyes got big reading the false accusation against him.

This letter is bunch of bullshit I never abuse you. And stepmother? Brian was never married. I mean all us who knows him we all thought he was gay because he never had a dated with him when we all when out together.

I remember Linda said.

So who the hell is this person write ours daughter a letter like this. He said, he was angry now, that someone would even write something like that.

I don't know. I am scared Vince, Krissy is believing that letter that you abuse me. I try to denied it, but she wouldn't listen to me. Linda said.

It is going to be okay honey I promise you that. No one is going to destroy this family… I think we need to call Kevin and his brother Joe, have them investigation, and found out who Brian was married too, and where she has been all years…. This bitch is not going destroy my relationship with my daughter Krissy. I've always know in my heart of hearts that Krissy is mine… Vince said, as he picks up Linda's cellphone off the coffee table dial his lawyer Kevin number. A few rang later Vince heard his best friend voice.

Linda? Kevin said.

No Kevin it's me Vince I am using Linda cellphone.

Hi, Vince what's up? Kevin asked

Kevin I need you and Joe to do some investigation on a Brian Conner for me. Vince replied, as Kevin thought he heard wrong.

Brain Conner? Vince why are you dredge up that name for? Kevin asked

I had no choice right now. Listen Krissy somehow received a letter from someone claiming be Brain's wife and she is falsely accusations me of abusing Linda for years after Krissy birth.

What.

Yeah I know man this letter its beyond outrageous. Anyway, I need to know who this woman is and where she had been all years, Vince said.

You got it man. Um tomorrow I will drop by the house and picks up the letter from you and then Joe and I will get to working on find out who is woman is. The nerve of her….

You are not kidding there Kevin. She is seeking to destroy my life and my relationship with Krissy.

Don't worry Vince we will got to the bottom of this, see you tomorrow, Kevin said.

See tomorrow Kevin, he said, end the calls.

Kevin will by tomorrow. She asked

Yes honey. He and Joe will find out who is behind this outrageous letter and why they are doing this now.

When the DNA test come back inconclusive we should have Dr. Shaw ran another test DNA just to make sure they were inconclusive. She said.

Yeah we should have… But still in my heart Krissy is my daughter I feel it honey, he said.

You have been wonderful dad to all of ours children. I pick the right man to be the father of my children's, she said, leaning in and kissed him on the lips.

Yes you did. He said.


	12. Kristina thought

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Kristina thought

Kevin went to Vince and Linda house the next day and pick up the letter. Vince told Kevin looking under rocks in closet find the answers. I want answers, for Linda sake. All of this shakes her, she does not want to relive the nightmare again Kevin.

Kevin told Vince we wills find out who is doing Vince. After picking the letter he leave the house and head to his office where he is going to meets with Joe, Cassie and Julie and talking strategy and how they are going to investigation this.

Meanwhile at the Mizanin things where quiet Kathy is busying watch Sesame Street, Kailey is in her bassinette sleeping. Kristina is siting the couch thinking about what happen between her and her mom.

Maybe I am wrong to thinking that he would abuse her. I mean I should believe what I have seeing over years, he has loving her unconditional gave her world like mom had said….

Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy…. That damn letter has me so confused right now, I need my husband to help me. She thought to herself… I cannot go to my siblings for answers, because maybe they do not know and I do not think, my grandparents know much it are not going to be much help either… sigh heavily..

Kristina heart and mind are yelling at her for the way she acts with her mother yesterday. How could you yell at her like that Kristina. She is your mother who gave you, life and raises you to be who you are today… they said simultaneously

You should not have believed that letter you received, you should believe what you have seen over the years your dad love your mom very much. That letter is a bunch of lies by someone who obviously hate your parents, never believe a bunch of lies over your parents.

Ugh. I am going to have to figure this out on my own. I can only hope that his will not be mad at me, for what said because I know mom will tell him.

Kristina had no idea that her mom calls her dad and he rush right home, when Mike call her last night he left that bit of information out of their conversation…

Meanwhile at the law firm of Kevin Adams he is in his office with his wife Cassie brother Joe, and sister in law Julie, they knew about Linda rape form thirty-two years ago, and they swore to take it to their grave and never tell Shane, Stephanie Valentin and Krissy.

Okay, let get down business here. We need to find out who Brain Conner wife is. Kevin said, Julie, Cassie and Joe thought they heard wrong.

What? Kevin, honey Brian is dead, for the last twenty-seven years. So why are we going to looks into that scumbag private life? Cassie asked.

I know that know honey, but someone is claiming to be his wife.

Wife? We all through Brian was gay. Joe said

Well apparently, Joe he had a wife who did not want to hang out with us for some reason.

Yeah she was probably a stuck up bitch who thought Brian could find better friends, Julie said.

Honey, why are we looking for her? Cassie asked.

Because she send, this letter, as he show them the letter that was writing by Brian's wife to Krissy. In that letter she is claiming that Vince abusing Linda after Krissy birth and he murder Brain in cold blood which could be further from the truth. The letter also claims that Brian is father is Krissy.

Oh god poor Linda she is now going to relive that nightmare again. Cassie &amp; Julie said simultaneously

Vince told me she is pretty shaking up by this. We all thought this was behind her, especially after Brian was execution by the state. However, apparently his wife has other ideas.

I can imagine. We need to investigation almost everything from thirty-two years ago. Joe asked

Yes, we start digging for answers, who she is and where she has been all these years. While we are investigation that, I think we also need to look into the DNA test that was take thirty-two years. Those DNA test come back in inconclusive

You think something is off with the DNA results Kevin. Julie asked

Yes. Vince has always claimed that he knew in his heart of hearts that Krissy is his daughter. I honestly believe think someone play the DNA test to make it looks like Vince was not father.

That might be a short list of people's, Julie said.

Yeah it need to investigation anyway. We need to start the investigation in New Britain, Connecticut where we all once lived there gotta to be answer there. Julie your brother still work for the State department.

Yeah.

Good once we find out whom Brian wife is we might need to him. Investigation Dr. Jessica Shaw and her nurse at that time, the hospital where Krissy was born. In the meantime, I am going do some investigation into Brian Conner attorney too. He just might know something about Brian wife.

If I remember correctly he was not too happy about the trial was delay until March of 1983, Julie said.

Yeah I remember that he was to please about it… you don't think

You knew never right now Cassie everyone with expectation us, Vince and Linda are subject to a thoroughly investigation.


	13. Kristina tells Mike

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Kristina tell Mike

Cassie, Joe and Julie all left for New Britain, Connecticut to investigation Brian Conner and find out who is wife is… and find out if the DNA test was tempering with thirty-two years ago. Kevin looking into Brian's attorney to see if he was involved in anything other than trialing the case.

While that was going, Mike had come home from the road and he was happy to be home he missed his wife and their two daughters. After they put Kathy down for her nap Mike and Krissy walks out of the bedroom and downstairs and went into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

You okay baby. Mike asked

I am okay just doing a lot of thinking about something, no biggie, Krissy replied.

No biggie come spill what's up, he said.

Mike it nothing. However, I do want to talk to you, about a couples of things, she said.

Okay I am listening, he said.

Well, um how does June 28, sound to you on christening Kailey and before you say I know that Money in Bank pay per view event is the next night in Boston I figure we could christening her in the morning and then has a little party and then you and others can fly to Boston for Money in bank.

I don't see why we can't christen Kailey on that day it would be perfect. Mike said, as Krissy smile.

Good that set. The other thing is, as you know dad is still trying his dang hard to get me on-screen he won't give up so speak. She said, as Mike smile.

I know baby, he is so persistence about that, he is stubborn to the core he said.

Yes, how I know. However, isn't that my decision to make honey? She asked

Yes, it is your decision, and I don't object to you being on camera.

I know that too, but I don't want be on camera but he won't give up until he get his way. Kacie think I should do that way he will stop.

Baby looks I understand where you are coming really I do, but like Kacie said, if you want him to stop then make the appearance, he said...

Maybe I should do this. Kacie said she will come up with a nice storyline where could use my lawyering skills, Krissy said.

You trust Kacie don't you? He asked

Of course I do.

Then trust that she will come up with a nice and easy storyline for you, the only thing is I won't be involved, he said

Oh, my poor hubby, she said leaning in and kissing him.

When they pulled back from the kisses, they were breathless and smile at other. Um, baby there is one more thing. She said raspy in voice.

Okay I am still listening, he said.

I um, I did something that I am really regret right now and I don't know if I can fix what I have done. She said.

What did you do baby? He asked

Um… other day Kacie come over Cristian and Jenny to visit.

Okay

And before she left she hand me a letter and after she and Cristian and Jenny left I opens the letter and it said that my dad did some awful things and he might not be my father. Therefore, the next day I went to house and yell at mom. She said with tears in her eyes. Mike pulls her into his arms and held her while she cries.

Oh, Krissy, it going to be okay baby I'm sure that you didn't mean to yell at your mom. You only want some answers.

I was really means to her honey… I don't know what is real and is not real, she cried…

Shh, baby… I am here, he said, rocking her back and forth, as she continues to crying. Mike realized that why Vince left them in Knoxville, Tennessee because of what happened between Linda and Krissy.

When Krissy calm down she pull back and look at him and he could see the sadness in her gorgeous blue eyes that she inherited form her mom. He wipes the tear away.

I feel so awful honey, she said.

I can tell. Um what did the letter actually say? He asked

It says that my mom had affair with someone name Brian Conner and he could be my father. And, that my dad abusing my mom for years. My judgment was cloud Mike I let that damn letter dictate my action with my mom. I know it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have believed what I read; I should have believing in what I saw over the years between them. He had loved her unconditional and he has giving her world.

Maybe the letter was writing out of hatred for your parents, baby. Was the letter sign?

It was signing your stepmother. I don't have any stepparents. My birth certificate said that Linda and Vincent McMahon are my parents. Something isn't right Mike.

Um the only thing I can tell you baby, is try again with your mother she hold all the answers to your questions.

I know but after the way I acting with her there is no way she is going to talk to me.

You are underestimate mom, Krissy.

Maybe I am but still she is not going to talk to me…

You need to try.

Mike don't tell Shane, Stephanie or Valentin please I don't need them attacking me when they don't know what happen. She said.

I won't tell them anything but you know they will find out eventually, they are McMahon just like you are. He said.

Ha very funny, Mike she said.

Meanwhile, as the McMahon house, Linda walk into Vince home office he had stayed home with her for the second straight day.

Hey, there you, she said and he looks from his papers to see her.

Hi, you have a nice nap, he said

No not really, I keep thinking about Krissy, Vince, she is so confused, She said sitting down on the couch, Vince stood up from the chair walk around the desk and over the couch and sat down next her.

I know she is honey. She needs time to thinking about her actions toward you.

I know, but her judgment is cloud by that fucking letter that is fills with lies Vince. She knows that none, of that garbage is true. You have loved me unconditional and giving me the world…

Honey I know we made a promise never to tell the kids about what happened to you, but maybe we should tell them.

Vince.

Linda hears me out here okay. They are adults and they know that I love you very much. And, that I would never hurts you in any way. They needs to know especially Krissy.

Vince I can't it will be too painful for me to even tell them about that. It was so hard to tell a Judge and jury what that fucking scumbag did to me while I was pregnant with Krissy. I felt so dirty and ashamed that, that happen to me. I thought you would leave me but you didn't.

I am not going anyway you are stuck with me until death do us part, those are ours wedding vows Linda Marie, Vince said.

I know that, she said.

Honey it might be good for you to talk to them about it… They will understand and still loved you like I do, don't underestimate ours kids.


	14. the investiagtion the letter

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- the investigation

Cassie, Joe and Julie had arrived in New Britain, Connecticut where they once lived hang out together with Vince and Linda. They first stop in their investigation was the hall records to see if there a married license was on filed for Brian Conner. They walk into the hall of record and where a nice lady, gladly help them.

She was able to find a marriage license under the name of Brian Conner and she shows them the marriage license. It read Brain and Susan Conner they were marry on August 15, 1981.

May we get a copy of this marriage license it important to our investigation? Julie asked

Sure, she said, as she print them a copy of the marriage license of Brain and Susan Conner. Her you go, Mrs. Adams.

Thank you so Carla you have been a great help to us, Julie said.

It was my pleasure you have a nice day. Carla said.

We will and you have a wonderful day, Julie said.

I will Carla said, as they walk out of the hall of records.

Susan Conner. We should call Kevin and tell him, that we got the name of Brian's wife, Joe said.

Good idea I will call him, Cassie said, as she pulled out of the cellphone and scroll the number on her cellphone until she find her husband name and touch the screen and the phone dial Kevin number. A few minutes later, she heard his voice.

Hi, honey? He asked

Hi, we got her name, Kevin, Cassie replied

All right hold on a second let me get some papers. Okay what is her name?

Susan Conner and they were married on August 15 1981. Cassie replied

All right Susan Conner, okay. Anything, else He asked

No, we go her name and now we are heads over to the hospital to check there about the DHA test? She asked

All right, call me if you get more information, he replied.

We will bye, Cassie said.

Bye he said, as the ends they call.

They go the car and drive to hospital where Kristina was born. When they arrive at the hospital. Joe parks the car and they got out of the car and walk in the hospital where they asks to speak someone. While they were investigation things in New Britain, Kevin was doing his investigating in Greenwich.

Kevin and his secretary made phone calls find out some very interesting information on Brian Conner attorney a Darren Williams. It seem Darren had being in trouble with ethic commit for Lawyers after Brian trial.

The thing that understood out to Kevin was bribes charges level against him. Kevin wonders if Darren had bribery anyone thirty-two years ago. He knew that is a strong possibility now. His secretary walks back into the office with more papers in her hands. Kevin I find out that Darren was investigation thirty years ago for potentially tampering of evidence, she said.

What kind of evidence Eve, Kevin asked?

Um it doesn't really say, here, but they think he was involved with a DNA test? They aren't certain but it was lean that he was involved but they couldn't proof it then. Eve answered.

Anything else on Darren Williams? Kevin asked

Nothing else yet, Eve replied

Okay keep looking there has to be some evidence out here, Kevin said

Okay, she said, walking out of the office. Just then he cellphone rang again and he pick up and saw that his wife was calling again. He answers it and says yea Joe.

Hi. I got more information for you.

All right.

Brian attorney pay off the lab tech that ran the DNA test thirty–two years ago...

Really

Yes. There was two DNA test done that day and they were both done on Kristina blood. Vince is right he is Kristina Biological father.

Are you sure Joe?

Yes, the lab tech that ran the DNA test swore under oath and sign affidavit to it say that Vincent McMahon was indeed the father of Kristina. He confesses to being paid off to make sure that DNA come back inconclusive, he answered.

Did he say who pay him? He asked

No, which mean, that he was intimidated by someone, He said.

Absolutely and I know who did the intimidation

Who?

Brian attorney Darren Williams. Where Julie and Cassie?

They were meets with Linda former Doctor Jessica Shaw about the nurse.

Good because the nurse could have been bribery too. There is no possibly way of him knows that Linda was schedule for DNA test after the birth of baby, unless someone told him.

The nurse who work for her doctor Jessica Shaw.

Exactly brother. Because we along the DA and Judge know of Linda pregnancy, no one else knows. He said.

Absolutely, I will talk to you again later, Joe said

Talk you to later, he said ends the second calls of the day.

Eve? He called as she walks back into the office.

Yes Kevin, she answered.

Eve the call banks and see which bank has accounts for Darren Williams, Kevin asked

All right Eve said, walks out of the office.

The investigation is coming together somehow Brian attorney Darren Williams found out that Linda was pregnant, which he knew during the trail but he couldn't ask Linda question about it or the Judge and DA would investigation on how he find out about the fourth child.

Meanwhile back in Britain Conn. Cassie and Julie were meets with Linda former Doctor Jessica Shaw.

It so good to see you ladies again.

It good to see you too Jessica. Um Jessica the reason we are here, is to talk you about your nurse Patty Drake, Julie asked

Yes, Patty she was a good nurse until she confesses to me that she took money for information on Linda McMahon. I am immediately report her to the DA, charges were files against her, and she went jail. I couldn't believe she did that even to Linda who was generous to her around Christmas time. Jessica replied

Therefore, Patty took money for information on Linda.

Yes. She gave to some man name Darren I was fumed with her for doing that knows that Linda medical records are private. I have and swore affidavit from Patty confessing to what she did. Jessica said.

All right.

Um how is Linda I haven't her see since she and Vince move their family to Greenwich, Connecticut? Jessica asked

Linda is doing wonderful, she is grandma let see here ten times. All four of her children have kids of their own now, Cassie replied.

Wow. I would like to visit her.

I don't see why not. Um here is her new address Julie said, give Jessica, Linda new address in Greenwich Conn.

Wonderful my daughter will be going on vacation soon maybe we will drive down to visit Linda. Jessica said.


	15. Vince calls Calvin for updates

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter –Vince call Kevin

Cassie, Joe and Julie heads back to Greenwich, Connecticut with all the evidence they finds in New Britain Connecticut, where the rape took place thirty two years ago. They hope the evidence will help convince Kristina that Brian Conner is not her father and that Vince is. Evidence is definitely damaging to Susan claims that Brian fathered Kristina.

However, the big question remains will Linda tells Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Kristina the truth on what really happen thirty-two years ago. On the other hand, she will decide against it, and if she does not tells them and they heads to court they just might found out that way, and then they will question they mother on not them telling before they head to court. Linda is definitely stuck between rock and a hard place right now thanks to Brian's wife Susan Conner, who is dredge up the rape from thirty-two year ago.

Kevin secretary Eve was able to find the bank that had bank account under the Darren Williams. Kevin spoke with bank President about the bank account and the President supply bank statement from thirty-two years ago.

Kevin looks over the bank statement and saw that large sum money had being taking out on two separate occasions back in summer of 1982 actually right before Linda gave birth to Kristina. Moreover, the second large sum money was taken out in November a week before the schedule DNA test. Then two other banks accounts were offer to him shows who receive the money. The nurses Patty Drake and the lab teach name Scott Roberts.

Eve able was able to found out information on both Patty Drake and Scott Roberts. Kevin took the information home with him, and he begins cooking some dinner for himself, Joe, Cassie and Julie who were almost home. As he, cook on his barbecue on his deck when he cellphone rang and picks up and saw that is was his good friend Vince called him.

He touches the screen and bought the up to his ear, and said, hey, Vince what's up? oh nothing. I am check in and see you have find anything out? He asked

Yes, we find many answers include who Brian wife is, he replied as he check on his chicken that he was grilled.

Really, Kevin, he said

Yep, Cassie, Joe and Julie are heads home with the information for me to read. There is one thing that I can you right now. He said

Moreover, what's that? He asked

That you are Kristina biological father.

I always know in my heart of hearts Kevin that she was my daughter.

I know.

So why did the DNA test come up inconclusive? Vince asked

Well, the first DNA test was destroys by the lab guy, which prove you were her father, and then he rigged the DNA test so that the results come up inconclusive in the second one. He was pay off Vince by someone. He answered

Son of bitch. By who?

Vince I can't tell you that

Why not?

Because you don't need to get trouble with law. Let us handle this he will pay. You concentrate on Linda and repair the mother/daughter relationship that has taking a hit by Brian wife.

All right, I get your point Kevin.

Good. everything will turn out just fine. However, there is one thing that needs to be done Vince.

That is.

I know Linda might not want to do this but right now, she might not have chosen here. She need tell the kids about the rape and here why.

Okay I am listening. Vince said.

We don't know what Brain's wife is up to just yet. she may sue you and Linda for Brian death even though he was execution by the state of Connecticut. Linda might have to testify in court and then Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Krissy, will be there and heard it, and I know she wouldn't want that for her kids so if she tell them in the privacy of your house it better for her and them. Kevin replied.

I know Kevin I am trying to convince her of that but she is being stubborn right now.

I understand Vince, but this is the best course of action for her and them. Brian's wife is trying to drive a wedge between you, Linda and Kristina and who knows what else she is trying to do right now. She is a mystery to us we don't know a lot about her and we don't knows what she knows about you and your family. He said.

True, she has advantage right now over us, he said.

Absolutely, that is why Linda needs to tell them about her rape. It just also might convince Krissy that there was no abusing going on all those years ago too. Brain's wife plant the seed in Krissy mind Vince about you and not being her father, which we have already prove that Brian is not her father and you are. Now from what Cassie told me she has gotten Linda medical records for Dr. Shaw and they check all the hospital in New Britain and no report of abusing by Linda. We are damaging her claims slowly.

I will try again with Linda.

Good keep trying Vince she will give in eventually especially if you mention court to her. in addition, I will have a whole dossier for you and Linda on Brian's wife.

Kevin I forgot to ask you her name. Vince asked

Brian's wife name is Susan Conner they were marrying in August 15, 1981 a few months before Brian rape Linda in March of 1982.

Susan Conner. hmm I don't remember seeing her at the trial Kevin. He asked

None of us did Vince we were all there every day of the trail and we never saw her there at all. Moreover, to me that is odd your husband is on trial for raping, someone, and killer to two police officers and you don't support him.

That is very odds Kevin.

Yes is it. let me because they just come through the door and they looks like a hungry bunch.

All right bye Kevin, Vince said.

Bye Vince, he said, ending his calls.

Vince drops his cellphone beside him on the couch when Linda walks into the livingroom. Vince honey are you okay. Linda asked walking over to the couch and sat down next to him.

I am fine honey. I was talking Kevin.

Oh, any news? She asked

Yes, there have find out who Brian's wife.

What her name?

Susan Conner they were marrying on August 15, 1981, a few months before Brian raping you.

Oh… anything else?

Yes, I am Krissy Biological father the DNA test was destroyed that prove I was her father and the second DNA test was rigged to make it looks like I wasn't the father .he said, as Linda hugs him.

Oh, Vince I am relief that you are Krissy father you always knew in your heart that she was yours. She said, and she pull and looks at her husband of forty-seven years.

I know honey... there is something that Kevin and I talk about, he said.

And that was.

You telling the kids about the rape.

Vince we talk about that. I can't do it too painful for me.

I know that honey, but what if Susan Conner sue us and you are going to have testify and you know as well I as do that our kids will be there to support us and then they find out in court that you were rape then what Linda. It will give Susan the satisfaction that she is looking for. She already drives a wedge between us and Krissy. Sweetheart I will be her withy u when you tell Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Krissy about the rape, I won't let you go through that alone. But it need to done.

All right fine you win I will tell them about my rape that happen thirty-two years ago, but you pray real hard buster that it doesn't alienate them from us.


	16. Linda tell Shane first

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter Linda tell Shane first

Linda decides to tell Shane first because he is the older. Therefore, she and Vince took a trip into the city to meet with their older child. They met with Shane at their penthouse that they owed in Manhattan… When Shane arrives at the penthouse, Vince let him and closing the door behind him.

What's up dad? Mom sound serious on the phone when she call me and told I must come alone, Shane said as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

It's very important that you came alone son, because your mom has something to tell you and she didn't want her grandchildren to hear it, Vince said, as Linda comes down the staircase.

Hi, there Shane, she said walking over to him as he stood up to greet his mom.

Hi, mom he said, kissing her on the cheek. What's up?

As they sat down the couch and Linda sat next to Vince.

Well I have something very important to tell you.

Okay.

I want you to listen first.

I can do that. He said

Good. What I am about tells you it took place thirty-two years ago. Umm…. Thirty-two years ago, I was assault and then I was-she hesitant for a moment

I am right here, Vince whispers in her ear.

I wa- I was rape by man named Brian Conner. She said, as Shane had a looks of shock on his face as he sat there. Umm… your dad recuse me from him… And, at that time, I didn't know that I was already pregnant with Krissy. Uh, couple of weeks later in the beginning of April was when I found out that I was pregnant with your baby sister Krissy. At that moment, I was scared, because we didn't know who Krissy father was. Was it your dad my husband or was it Brian. You dad told me he would love Krissy no matter what. Nine months later when Krissy was born a DNA test was done to see who her father is the DNA test come back inconclusive. But, that didn't stop your dad here from loving her and being her daddy. Linda explains to her older child as she stood up from the couch walk over to the balcony doors and looks at the city of New York.

What happened to him? Shane asked softly and Linda heard him.

Brian was arrest and charge with forcibly entry, assault, sexual assault, rape, and murder.

Murder?

He murder two police officers who try to apprehend him… Brian went on trial in March of 1983, and in June, he was found guilty on all charges and he was the sentence to death. Couple of years later he was execution by the state. and I was very relief and grateful that my nightmare was over so we thought…. She explains

So you thought. Shane asked

Um…. A couple of weeks Krissy receive anonymous letter accused you dad of being abuse to toward me, which is false, but your sister believes the letter right now. She said

I contract Kevin and he begin investigation into the anonymous letter and found out had Brian had a wife she send the letter to Krissy she is trying to isolated Krissy from us…

The good news is that dad is Krissy biological father.

That is very good news...

Yes, it is, Linda said.

Do Stephanie and Valentin know about this? He asked

No, not yet… after it happened dad and I decide to keep it from you but do to the letter and we don't know what Brian's wife is up too I had to tells you… and I will be telling Stephanie and Valentin and then I will tell Krissy. She replied walking back over to the couch and sat down next to Vince again.

Okay…

Are you okay son? She asked

Yeah mom it is a lot to take in. I mean I remember thirty-two years ago and being picks up by grandpa and grandma and Stephanie and I were taking to their place that we stay for couple of weeks because you were sick and that you didn't want us to get sick that why we were going to stay at their house.

Mm hmm. Sorry that you were lie to son, she said.

Don't be mom you were trying to protect us, I understand. Umm how is Krissy handle this? He asked

We don't know we haven't seen or talk her since the letter arrived.

Umm… maybe I will travel up to Greenwich and check on her for you and them come to you and tell how she is handle it… maybe I can talk to her for you too.

Shane you don't have to do that Vince said.

I know dad but I want to help you… and it my job as the older to look out for my youngster even though they are adult it is still my job.

We appreciate that Shane, Linda said….

Listen to you mom tell me the story everything began to make sense to me.

What do you mean Shane? Vince asked

Well, remember all of those storylines dad that the creative writing staffs want you do.

Oh, yeah…

You refuse because of mom and what had happen to her.

Yes, I love you mom very much… and I saw how the storyline were written and adamantly told them no. he said

Yeah, I was so proud you, Linda said.

There has to be a way of convinced Krissy that whatever was in the letter is a bunch of lies.

Well according to Kevin, Joe, Cassie and Julie were able to find out what happen to the DNA test, and who Brian wife is.

That a good start dad. We need to stuck together as family we can't let this woman tear us apart. We have to show her that we are family.

We agreed on that Shane… We think it is going to take some time especially with Krissy.

True dad, but once mom explains everything to her, I am confident that Krissy will understand.

I hope so son, Vince said.


	17. Linda tells Stephanie & Valentin

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After telling Shane about her rape from thirty0two years, ago, Linda and Vince had head back to Greenwich, Connecticut, when they arrived home Linda had calls her two other children Stephanie and Valentin up and had asked them to come to the house by themselves because she heed to speak with him.

Both Stephanie and Valentin arrive at the house at the same time. They walks toward the house together, where Valentin push the doorbell and a few minutes later, the door open revealing their dad Vince, he had let them and then closes the door behind them.

What's up dad? Valentin asked

Your mom needs to talk you the both of you about something. Linda, Stephanie and Valentin are here, sweetheart, he called out.

Okay, I will be right down, she call back. They walk into the living room.

Mom sound serious on the phone when she calls me and had asks me to come alone. Is everything all right? Stephanie asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Everything is fine, but it was very important that you both came alone, because your mom has something to tell you and she doesn't what her grandchildren's to hear it, Vince said, as Linda comes walking down the staircase and then she walked into living room.

Hi, there Stephanie and Valentin, she said, walking over to them as they stood up to greet their mom.

Hi, mom, he said, kissing her on the cheek

Hi, mom, she said, kissing her too.

What's up, mom? He asked as their all sat back down the couch, Linda sat next to Vince.

Well, I have something very important to tell the both of you, she said.

Okay mom, she said.

I want the both of you to listen first, she said.

We can do that mom, Stephanie said.

Good, because what I am about to tells you it took place thirty-two years ago. Umm… she clears her throat, thirty–two years ago, I was assaults, and then I was she hesitant for a moment. Vince was right there for her.

I am right here sweetheart you can do it just like the other day when you told ours son Shane, nothing is going to happens. They will listen, Vince whisper in her ear and then he gave Stephanie and Valentin a look of listen first and do not interrupt their mom.

I wa- I was rape by a man named Brian Conner, she said, both Stephanie and Valentin had stuns look on their faces, as they sat there. Uh, without going into a lot of details on what had happen to me, dad had rescue me from him, she explain to them, and then took a deep breath and slowly exhale.

Umm. At the time of my rape, I did not know that I was already pregnant with Krissy. Uh, couple of weeks, later in the beginning of April was when, we had found out that I was pregnant with your baby sister Krissy. And at that moment, I was scare, because we did not know who Krissy father was. Was it dad my husband or was it Brian. Dad had to comfort me and he had told me that he would love Krissy no matter what. She sighs and then continues, nine months later, on Saturday December 4, 1982, Kristina was born, and after her birth, a DNA test was taking to see whom her father is. Unfortunately, when we got the DNA test back they were inconclusive. But, that didn't stop dad from loving her and being her daddy she explains to Stephanie and Valentin.

Linda had stood up from the couch walk over to the mantle where there pictures of all four of her children and she look at the picture of Krissy.

What had happened to him? Stephanie asked and Linda hears her.

Brian was arrest and charge with forcibly, entry, assault, sexual assault rape and murder, she replied.

Murder. Who did he murder? Valentin asked

Brian murderer two police officers, who were trying to apprehend him. Brian went on trial in March of 1983, then in May, he was found guilty on all charges, and then in June he was sentence to death. A couple of years later he was execution by the state of Connecticut. She sighs again and then continues I was very relief and grateful that my nightmare was over, so we thought, she explains.

So you thought mom, she asked

Yes, um when you were in Knoxville, Tennessee for RAW, Krissy receive anonymous letter, that accused dad of being abusing toward me, which is false, anyway your sister believes the letter right now, she replied

What? How in the world can Krissy believe that false letter. Dad has never being abusing toward your mom, she replied

I know sweetheart, she said.

I contract Calvin, he had being investigated into the anonymous letter, and he has found out that Brian had a wife, and she had sent the letter to Krissy. She is trying to isolate Krissy from us, Vince said.

But, the good news, is that dad is Krissy's biological father Linda said.

That is very good news, Valentin said.

Yes, it is, Linda said

Does Krissy, know that you are her biological father, dad? Valentine asked

No not yet, he replied.

What? Why doesn't she know that? Stephanie asked

After Krissy come here, and yell at me demand answer from me, which I gave her but there weren't the answers that she was looking. I had immediately call dad that is why he left you in Knoxville. We haven't seen or spoke with Krissy since that day. She needs time.

Time for what mom to realize, that she is wrong for yelling at you, and not listening to you and what you were tells her. I have a good mind to go over there and smack some sense into her for the way she spoke to you.

Stephanie that will not help right now, he said.

Linda walking back over to the couch sat down next to Vince and said sweetheart we don't know what Brian's wife is up too. I had to tell you so that you wouldn't be surprise if we have head to court. I will tell Krissy.

Good.

Are you okay son? She asked

Yeah, mom it is a lot to take in. I mean I don't remember a lot I was what only two years old when you were rape, he replied

Yes, son, you just had a birthday when I was rape thirty-two years ago.

Is there any way of convinced Krissy that whatever was in the letter is a bunch of lies, Stephanie asked

Well according to Calvin, Joe, Cassie and Julie were able to found out what had happened to the original DNA test that proving that I am her biological father. And then they found who Brian wife is, he replied.

Well that is a good start dad.

Yes. We think it is going to take some time especially with Krissy.

Dad Krissy need to listen to mom, the story and she will understand.

Maybe I should go over there and speak with her, Stephanie said.

Um.. No, Stephanie Vince and Linda both said simultaneous

Why not.

Because we know you, Shane is going to go see her and speak with her.


	18. Shane talk to Krissy

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Shane talks to Krissy

Shane arrives in Greenwich, Connecticut, later, Thursday afternoon and he heads to his parents where he would be saying… He settles into bedroom that his mom setup for him. He can only hope that he can get through to his baby sister Krissy about listening to their mom about the rape even though Krissy doesn't know about their mom rape from thirty-two years ago.

Shane was confident that Krissy would listen to their mom if she is giving another chance to talk Krissy, but Krissy is showing her Vince's McMahon stubbornness streak that she definitely inherited form him. Krissy had plenty of Vince her in, the way she argue sometime was a proof that she is definitely his daughter. However, there was no denying that she got her looks for her mother Linda, especially those gorgeous blue eyes.

The next morning Shane had breakfast with his parents before he heads over to his sister house and trying to talk her about having a sit down with their mom. Vice left for the office, known that Shane was there at the house Linda had someone until he went over to Krissy house.

Shane are you sure that you can get Krissy to come here and listen to me? Linda asked of her oldest child.

Yes, mom I am confident that Krissy with come back here with me, later sit down with you and listen, he replied….

I really hope you can pull this off Shane, because if we go to court and she show up and hear it is going to be very hard for me to explain it to her…. and I really don't want that.

I know mom, I know. Trust me Krissy will listen to me… I will not tell her anything I promise you.

Okay. Just remember that she definitely has your dad stubbornness streak, she said.

Oh, I know that mom. He said.

Have you talks to Stephanie and Valentin about the rape? He asked of his mom.

Yes, the other day we had them over, told them about the rape they were stuns, and shocked as if you were. Stephanie got a little annoy with Krissy for yelling at me and believe what in the letter that she receive. She said

That sound like Stephanie. Moreover, Valentin how did he take it knows he was three years old when it happens. Shane asked

He said that he doesn't remember lot from when he was three years old, when I was rape… I can only hope that Krissy will understand what really happen and that your dad is her biological father.

Mom you need to have faith that you will be able to repair your relationship with her…

I know Shane… she is my baby my last baby I thought my baby days were over after Valentin was born, two years later I found out that I am pregnant again, with your baby sister. She was definitely a surprise to us.

Yeah.

Absolutely and Stephanie was happy as ever that it was girl.

Yeah I know she say I have my baby sister now, he said with a smile.

I know she had the big smile on her face when the three of you come to visit me in the hospital the next day. She with a smile.

Couple of hours later Shane left his mom and head over to the Krissy and Mike house. He pulls into the driveway and drove up the driveway and to the house and he parks his car and shutting off the car, unbuckle his seatbelt, and open the door steps out of the car close the door. He walks toward house. When he walks up the front door and pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later the door open revealing his brother in law Mike.

Hi, there Shane comes on in, he said, opening the door wide for him to enter the home.

Hi, Mike. He said, as Mike closed the door behind him.

What bring you up here? He asked

Oh, some business that I had at the Headquarters here, and I thought I drop by and visiting my sister and two beautiful nieces. He said.

Ah. Krissy honey your brother Shane is here to see you, he said.

Okay, be right there, she called back Shane and Mike walk into the living room to wait on Krissy. That when Kathy saw her uncle Shane with her daddy.

Unca, she said, running to him he reach down and picks her up.

Hi, there, Kathy how are you doing? He asked

Good unca, she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Aw, how sweet, Mike said, just then Krissy walk into the living room and saw her brother holding her daughter Kathy in his arms.

Mommy, unca, Kathy said.

I see baby, she said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

Hi, she said.

Hi. Umm. Is there a place where we can talk Krissy it is important? He asked

Yeah, sure in my home office, she replied, as Shane hand Kathy over to her daddy. Mike listen to Kaliey she sure be waking up soon.

Okay, he said, as Shane and she walk out of the living room and heads down the hallway to her home office, they went inside and Shane closes the door.

What's up Shane? She asked sitting down on the couch.

A lot Krissy. Um... I need you to listen to me okay. He replied, as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Okay.

Umm, mom and dad come into the city to see me the other day and they talk to me about the letter that your receive. However, Krissy you didn't have to go over there and yell at our mom, that way.

Shane, did they send you here, she said.

No, I come here on my own. Krissy you need to go see mom and let her explains to you what really happen to her. There is something that you need to know but it is not my place to tell you, it our mom place. However, you need to be cooperation and listen to her it is very important that you do…

Why Shane I have been lying to my entire life, your dad is not my dad...

You don't know that. He is your father no matter what Krissy he raises you no one else did….

Shane mom is protecting him from jail.

No, she is not Krissy, there was no abused I know that because if our dad ever hit our mom I would have tried to defend her… Our dad is not abused he loved mom unconditional Krissy. Dad had mom dream home-built Krissy he taking her to Paris for a second honeymoon.

I don't know if I can hear more lies, she said.

Krissy there no lies everything that mom wilt el is the absolutely truth… trust me, Krissy… This is really important to mom and you right now. Mom is worry about you because she haven't seen or spoken to you….and it is drive her crazy. You are her last baby Krissy, you have a very special bond with mom don't let some anonymous letter ruin your relationship with mom especially when it is full with a bunch lies. Giving mom chance to explain Krissy.

All right, I giving her chance another chance to explain ok.

Good.


	19. Linda finally tell Krissy

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Linda finally tell Krissy

Krissy agree to go back to the house with her brother Shane to listen their mom explains what really happen to her thirty-two years ago round the time that Krissy been conceive…. Linda was sitting in her living room and in her lap was the baby album of Krissy. She open the album opens there was Kristina birth announced. And she read.

Kristina Alexandria McMahon, born on December 4, 1982 to Vincent and Linda McMahon. There was a baby picture of Kristina. Linda turns the page and there was another picture of Kristina this time with Linda holding her and feeding her. On the opposite page, there is a picture of Vince and Linda together with Kristina.

Linda looking through the baby album of Krissy there all kind of pictures of Krissy her with Vince and Linda and her brothers, sister and her grandparents and her godparents. She had tears in her eyes as she looks at the pictures of Krissy.

Linda thought herself these were the happy time in our family. We are having fun and just being a family in these pictures. Just then, the door opens to the house Linda close the photo album, and wipe away her tears. And then said, Shane is that you? She called out.

Yes, mom it me he said, walking into the living room and right behind him was Krissy. Linda was happy to see her. Heart says see your son bought Krissy back with him…

Hi, Krissy, Linda said.

Hi, mom, she said.

Remember what I said Krissy. Listen to mom let her explains what happened, he said to her.

Okay. She said.

Umm how are Kathy and Kailey doing? Linda asked

Kathy and Kailey are wonderful umm Kathy has been asks for you. Krissy replied, Linda smile. Umm Shane said that there is something you need to tell me.

Yes, there is, Linda said, as Krissy walk over to her and stood in front of her. Let sat on the couch and I will explain everything you…

Okay, she said, they took a seat the couch and Shane sat down the couch too.

I want you to listen to me Kristina…

I can do that mom.

Good girl…. She said, as she gently touching Krissy face. This is going to be very difficult to for me to tell what really happened, but it must be done, even though I never want you, your brothers or sister to know what really happen to me thirty-two years ago. I was determining to go to my grave without telling you. Thirty-two years ago, right around the time you were conceiving, I was assault and I was –

Mom you okay. Shane asked

Yes, I am fine. I was rape Krissy by Brian Conner. She said, as Krissy had a stun look on her face. I will not go into detail about my rape. But as he was raping me, your dad come home call out for me and I scream for him, come to my aid, and pull Brain off me. Brian sucker punch your dad and then ran off, you dad main concern was me. She explains and then sighs heavily…

Umm, a couple of weeks later in the beginning of April when I found out that I was pregnant with you. I was scared to death because I was rape at that time dad and I have a very health sex life. We still do. We did not know who your father was. Was it my husband whom I was very much in love or was it Brian…. She explains standing up from the couch walk to the table where a picture of Vince and herself on their forties anniversary surrounding by their four children.

Dad comforts me and told me everything will be all right. I want to believe him at the time, but I was having difficult believe that. He told me that he would love you no matter what. My doctor suggests that after you were born we could take a DNA test to see whom your father. And after you were born on December 4 1982, a DNA test was performance on you to see whom your biological father is. Dad fall in love you he moment he saw you and he call you his second princess.

Linda sigh again and continues unfortunately, when we go the DNA test result back they were inconclusive, because someone rigged the test.

What?

Kristina.

Sorry but.

Krissy please let me finish okay.

Okay.

Good girl… even though DNA test were inconclusive it did not stop him for loving you baby. He comforts me yet again, and told me no worry me I am going loving her and being her father. Linda explains with tears in her eyes Krissy had tears too.

Mom what happen to him the guy who rapes you? Krissy asked, as Linda realized that Krissy refuse to say he name.

Brian was arrest and charges with several crimes forcibly entry, assaults, sexual assaults rape and murder, Linda replied.

Murder?

Brian murder to two police officers who were tries to apprehend him. Several other police officer him she explains.

And

In March of 1983 three after your birth, he went on trial. I had to testify against him, it was very difficult to tell a jury that he rape, assault and sexual assaults me. Every night that I come home with your dad, he would comfort me by holding me and let me crying myself sleep June a jury found Brian guilty on all the charge and then he was a sentence to death. Couples of years later, he was execution by the state, and I was very relief and grateful my nightmare was over until you receive that fucking letter.

But the letter stated that he being abused toward you.

Say your dad

Mom

Kristina say dad.

Fine my dad was abused toward you...

Those are falsely accusation toward your dad understand me. He has loved me unconditional. No abuser would build his wife her dream home. Or buy her very expense jewelry; take her on a second honeymoon to Paris… No abuser would buy spacious penthouse in Manhattan and a spacious penthouse in Florida. No abuser buy fur coat either. Your dad never abused me okay. Brian wife does not want to accept what he did killing those two police officers and rape me thirty-two years ago. Linda explains.

If all this is truth, then who is my father.

Vince is your father Krissy he is your biological father.

What? How?

Well what happen is there was two DNA test, taking thirty two-years ago baby. The first test proves that my husband fathered you and that test was destroy and another was DNA test take and that test was made to look inconclusive…

But why mom…

That I do not know not yet at least.

So all of this was to hurt you,

I guess baby I really do not know. You remember Kevin Adams

Yes.

Well he along with Cassie, Joe and Julie having been very busy investigation the letter anonymous letter that you receive and they are find out a lot of information for dad.

Mom, I am so sorry that I yell at you the way I did, she said.

It's okay baby. She said hug Krissy…

Shane had a big smile on his face. The mother/daughter relationship is fixing and this woman is in for one hell of surprise the day she come face to face the McMahon family.


	20. Kristina has her parents over

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Kristina decide her dad her decision

After hearing what really happen Krissy realized that everything in that letter was a completely lie, none of it was truth Brian's wife made up story to hurt Linda and by using Kristina to it too… Kristina was angry that she let some anonymous letter cloud her judgment and then she go over to her parent home and began to yell at her mom demand answering, she go on to accusation her very own father of being abused toward her mom…

Kristina saw red and Linda know she was angry she always made the same face that Vince made when he got angry. Linda told Krissy do not trying anything let things play out. Brian's wife will get what is coming to her from this family. Kristina reluctantly agrees to her mom wishes. Shane drove Krissy home after hearing what really happen thirty-two years ago.

However, soon enough all of Susan Conner lies will be exposing by the McMahon family do to the dossier that Kevin Adams is working on for Vince. When Vince arrived home later that evening Linda told him that she explains everything to Krissy and everything is fine between then and he smile.

Things were definitely back too normal in the family. Krissy had invited them over to dinner that night. When they arrive at the house Mike let them in they were not in the house all of two second when Kathy leaps into her grandma arms, she is so happy to see her.

Grandma miss u, she said.

Aw, I missed you too, she said.

Hi, gram-pa, she said, as Mike, Linda and Vince laugh.

Hi, Kathy he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Where is Krissy? Linda asked, before Mike could answer is his mother in law.

Mommy up with Kailey, Kathy replied.

Yeah she upstairs in the nursery with Kailey, Linda replied.

Yes….

Krissy should be down soon mom, Mike said, as they walking into the living room and Linda put Kathy down and she ran over to the toys that were scattered on the floor.

Is everything okay Kailey, Mike? Vince asked taking a seat on the couch and Linda sat beside him.

Everything is good with Kailey she was dirty and there weren't no diaper down here so she went upstairs to the nursery to change her, He said, take seat on the couch.

Yeah she smells funny too, she said, waving her little hand Mike, Linda and Vince crack up laughing.

Vince. Linda and Mike could not help themselves they pull out their cellphone and record Kathy… Vince asked his granddaughter Kathy, she what?

Smell funny too, gram-pa, she said, waving her little hand by her nose. They were laugh Linda had tears in her eyes as she laugh at her granddaughter.

Yeah, Vince said.

Yes. Stinky mommy says, she said.

Okay, so when mommy says stinky that mean Kailey is dirty, Vince asked.

Yes, she said, playing with her toys and waving her little hand in front of her nose again.

Just too funny Vince said,

They stop recording Kathy and put their cellphone away. Just then Krissy come walking down the staircase holding Kailey in her arms and walk into the living room to see that her parents had arrived.

All clean Kailey, she said, walking over to her parents and gently hand Kailey over to her granddad who gladly took the baby girl into his arms.

Hi, there Kailey, He said cooed his granddaughter…

Hi, she said, leaning down and kiss her mom on the cheek and lean over and kiss her dad on the cheek.

Hi, they said.

Mommy no more stinky, Kathy said, as Mike, Linda and Vince giggle.

Yes, your baby sister Kailey is all clean, Krissy said.

Good, she said.

Did I miss something, while I was upstairs changing Kailey diaper? Krissy asked

Only our daughter says that Kailey smells funny, Mike laugh.

Don't forget waving her little hand by her nose, Vince laughs.

I don't even want to know, she said, walking out of the living room and toward the kitchen…

Krissy it was so funny though, Vince said,

I'm sure it was funny dad, she called back.

Krissy check on the dinner and it was ready to be serving. She called out Dinner is ready. Mike stood up from the couch Vince stood up and walks over to the basinet and gently Kailey lay down in her basinet, while Mike picks up Kathy Linda stood up too from the couch.

They walk the living room and into the dining room where the say down at the table, Mike place Kathy into her high chair and then sat down at the table. Krissy serving dinner and then sat down in her chair they began to eat dinner.

As they ate dinner Krissy decide to tell her dad that she has finally agreed to appearance on WWE program which she know he will be so happy, but there will be ground rules for her appearing on WWE TV.

Dad, she Vince look at her.

Yes...

Umm… I know how much you want to me to appearing on WWE programing.

I have.

Yes, I know well you are finally getting your wish, she said with a smile and Vince smile brightly.

Really, princess.

Yes, really, however, there are some ground rule to me appearing on WWE programing.

Whatever you want.

Good, I understand there is a big storyline coming up with Stephanie right? She asked

Yes.

Good that is the storyline I will be involving in I will able to use my lawyering skill, for that storyline.

Okay… this is going so be great, he said with smile.

You are acting like a little boy on Christmas morning, Linda said

Yeah I know, he said with a boyish smile.


	21. Summary of events

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Author Notes for this story, John Cena is a full-blown heel in this story, Shane and Stephanie are the Authority. One title does changes hands in this chapter.

The dossier that Calvin Adams, is working on for Vine is still not ready do to the face that Calvin, Cassie, Joe and Julie are still gathering evidence against Susan Conner especially where she has been for the last 32, years ago. So it was gig not take them a while, to which did not seem to bothers the McMahon family.

They went about their daily business of running the WWE and prepare for Kristina officially debut RAW. As the weeks went by things on RAW were changing dramatically John Cena turn heel with the rest of the family. He had won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Money in the bank pay per view event, in ladder match in his hometown of Boston, Mass.

Valentin nearly won the briefcase, but Seth Rollins prevail with help of course, and this had upset Valentin. Miz had a match at Money in the bank with Adam Rose when Sandow had gotta sick so Miz fill in for him and he beat Adam Rose.

The next night on RAW, the Authority celebration John Cena victory, with a huge celebrating and then announced that he was on the cover of the WWE 2K15 video game. Randy Orton was not happy or impressive at the length that the Authority went too to show their appreciation for John Cena Stephanie's husband.

He has thought that she should be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion again not John Cena. Moreover, after the celebrating he let it be knows that he was not happy about John Cena being WWE World Heavyweight champion. Both Shane and Stephanie had told him to knock it off, he was the first ever WWE World Heavyweight Champion. In addition, if our memory serves us correctly you decide to help your old buddy there in Triple H in his feud against with The Shield, and now looks Seth Rollins is a member of his stable. And Triple H is hype him over you. Now the last time we look we were the Authority around here, not Triple H, but you gladly follow him looking like some lost puppy. He using you looks some solder who is willing to do his bidding for him instead of you fighting for championships blame him not us. We had given you opportunity last night at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and John bested you last night, along with seven other Superstars last night.

Later on, in the main event, John Cena had teams up with Authority members Miz and Valentin McMahon to take on Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and they tag team partner was Dolph Ziggler. The Authority was very fair and they had giving other Superstars the main event spots.

The match was a pretty good wit al six Superstars showed their talents until totally chaos has happens, when Kane, Randy Orton and Seth Rollins causing a DQ. Miz and Valentin McMahon were fighting with Roman Reigns and Randy Orton while Dean Ambrose was fighting with Rollins. Kane attack John Cena.

Triple H appearances and he told Kane to finish Cena off for Rollins, to cash in. Kane worked over Cena, out of nowhere Miz and Valentin come back to the ring and thwarting the plans of Triple h and company.

Stephanie and Shane were fuming backstage they realized that Triple H is all about the power and he knows that the WWE World Heavyweight Championship were the power laid. Seeing that he is not married either Stephanie or Kristina. Stephanie and Shane come up with a battle plans to thwart Triple H and his cohorts from get their hands on the richest prize in the WWE, and that is the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

They had decided to give Kane, and Randy Orton one last opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Battleground in a fatal four-way match. And, as for Seth Rollins and the briefcase, they would come up with something to make sure that he cannot cash in.

Miz was busy in his own seeking a championship, so was Valentin. As the weeks continue to go by, Miz had announced that he was entering the battle royal, for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Battleground. Valentin McMahon would be taking on Sheamus for the United States Championship at Battleground. The Authority gave Dean Ambrose a match against Seth Rollins at Battleground.

They were hoping that Dean Ambrose could possibly injury Rollins, stopping him from cash in, on John Cena at Battleground. Miz and Valentin McMahon gaining that all important momentum going to the Battleground, Valentin had two victories over Sheamus one in a tag team match on RAW and the other victory was in a single match on SmackDown.

Miz had built his momentum the same way with victories over Dolph Ziggler on SmackDown, in single match and then in tag team match on the final RAW before Battleground. John Cena was building his momentum toward Battleground with victory over Seth Rollins one week on RAW, and the following week he had beating Kane on RAW.

When Battleground finally rolls around, Triple H and his stable had keeps Dean Ambrose from getting his hands on Seth Rollins and the Authority was not happy either. Miz won the Intercontinental Championship in the battle royal, and Valentin McMahon had become the new WWE United States Champion when he defeated Sheamus.

After two new champions were crown, things got very intense during the fatal four way match, but in the end John Cena prevail and he successful defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Randy Orton and Kane did not prevail and of course Randy is not happy yet again. Kane blow his chances of become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Shane and Stephanie plan had works too perfectly in the fatal four-way match. Kane and Randy Orton's ego working against each other, allowed John to picks up the win. The Authority was so thrilled about the victories at Battleground. They now had major plans for Seth Rollins and his friends.


	22. WWE RAW July 28, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

RAW had begins with Triple H, his stable, comes out, and they goes to the ring to voice their displeasure about Battleground. Meanwhile, in the backstage the Authority is watching the implosion of Tripe H's stable especially with Orton and Kane. Moreover, the Authority were love every minutes of it too, siting back in their private locker room watching it all enfolded before they very eyes and the WWE Universe.

Enters Roman Reigns who says that the last time he checked nobody wants to see John Cena, vs. Kane vs. Randy Orton again as the fans boo. Then the fans start chants Reigns, vs. Cena Roman said, sound like to him that everyone want to see John Cena vs. Roman Reigns.

Now I know that I have a match right now against you Kane. The Authority known as Shane and Stephanie McMahon had set it up. The match begins with Kane, and Reigns exchange uppercut punches, and then powerful moves back and forth until Reigns hits the Superman punch and then the spear on Kane for the win.

Later on, in the show they show four Divas in the backstage area chatting about their upcoming handicap match against Nikki Bella, when Stephanie McMahon joined them. Stephanie says that tonight is a glorious night especially since the four of them are going got annihilates Nikki Bella in the ring. Are you ladies ready?

They said, yes. Stephanie says good then go show me. As they walks off as RAW went to commercials. Back from the break, all four of the Divas were already in the ring, and then Nikki Bella comes out made her way to the ring, but before the ring she went over and hug Brie who was in the front row and Stephanie saw her on the monitor in the back.

Before the match could ever begin, Stephanie makes her way to the ringside. Stephanie welcomed unemployed Brie, who quit on her sister. It is interesting to see you her Brie, who went from being a named Diva to nothing. She tells Brie that she abandoned her twin sister for her husband Daniel. I guess in your case blood is not thick than goat love huh. However, I am glad that you are here, tonight because you have a ring seat for your twin sister demise, because the four Divas in the ring are to going to demolish her now.

Brie calls Stephanie a "bitch" and Stephanie then calls for security. Security arrives as Brie reaches out and grabs the mic from Stephanie. Brie says that Stephanie is going this out of spite. Brie point her finger at Stephanie as she continues to talk, then she go to slap Stephanie but she hit Stephanie in her arm, and she retaliate, by sapping her right across the face.

Brie attempt goes after Stephanie but security finally grabs a holds of Brie and finally escort her out of the building. Stephanie then called for the bell, and all four Divas start beating down Nikki Bella. Stephanie stood at ringside watching the match. All four Divas hit their finishing moves on Nikki and then they cover her for the win.

After the match had ended the Divas had roll Nikki out of the ring and she landed at the feet of Stephanie who look down at her and said, that look like it hurt there Nikki. Well you can blame your sister Brie for all of this that is happen to you. She then tells Nikki that you will eventually do the same thing that Brie did and quit. She drops the mic and walk up the aisle way then up the ramp and backstage.

Once Stephanie comes backstage Kristina, said to her you were great.

Thank you sis that is how it is done, Stephanie said.

Later on, Miz had match against Dolph Ziggler and back and forth, they went until Ziggler hit the Zig Zag for the win. After the match a late on Flo Rida was introduce by Stephanie. Flo Rida was not entertainment and the fans were not all into his rap.

Once his performance was over, a few officers show up, they confront Stephanie at ringside, and they began to telling her that they are arresting her for assaulting Brie Bella earlier, who is technically a fan. They had asks Stephanie if she had stuck Brie. Stephanie replied, that Brie stuck Brie had hit her first.

They asks had again if she had stuck Brie, they were ignore her statement. The officer tells Stephanie that she is under arrest for battery. They put the handcuffed on Stephanie when Brie shows up again and she began to taunting Stephanie, as she is being handcuff by the officers. Stephanie tells her that she will pay for this.

The officers escort Stephanie to the back where John shows up and he demanding to see the badge, Shane, Valentin, along with Kristina arrived. The officer shows him they badge. Stephanie said that it was self-defense. Kristina tells her to keep quit right now.

May I please know where are you taking her?

Officer asks rudely who you are.

I am her attorney now where are you takes her again? She asked

To the Miami Dade Police Department Ma'am another officer replied politely

Thank you officer, she said.

You're welcome Ma'am, the officer said.

They had escort Stephanie passed several wrestlers and one of the wrestlers was Nikki Bella who was smile. They had placed Stephanie in the back of the cop car, and then John tell her to relax we will get out of this mess. Shane yells to the get the limo damn it... The cop car drove out of the arena with Stephanie in the back.

John and Valentin you are in charge while we go to the Police station and get Stephanie release on bail, Shane says. Kristina opens the back door and gets in and Shane followed her. Moreover, the limo sped out of the arena.

Did I just see someone very familiar? King asked to JBL and Michel Cole.

You might have, JBL replied

Oh, okay I thought I was seeing thing, just now, King said.

No, you weren't seeing things King, Michael said.

Meanwhile, at the Miami Dade Police Department Stephanie was being booked finger printing and had her mug shot taken. Kristina and Shane arrived at the Miami Dade Police Station. They had exits the limo and walk inside the police station.

Kristina had asks to see her client Stephanie McMahon Cena. One of the Detectives went and got Stephanie and then places her into interrogation rom a few minutes later Kristina walks into the room. She had walks over to where her sister was sitting and knees down beside her.

How are you doing? She asked

Not good I am scared Krissy, she replied

I know just stay calm and I will get you out of this, she said.

Okay. Krissy it is clearly self-defense she hit my arm first, Stephanie said.

I know I saw it on the monitor in the back, which mean, you were probably set up by Nikki and Brie Bella. Because the way I see it, is that Brie lie to the detectives in order to have you arrest. I think she is going to use it as advantage to her job. However, we will be prepared and counter back, ok, she said softly and then touched her big sister cheek.

Okay, she said, as he door opened and in walks two detectives, and Kristina stood up and stays beside Stephanie.

I would like to speak with someone who is charge her, she said.

Well, if isn't the attorney who was rude with me, the detective said.

Excuse me, and I wasn't rude with you. I simple ask where you were taking my sister. In addition, you were rude to me; I am officer of the court like you are detective. I can have your badge as well as your gun taking from you, if you are not careful especially after I filed a criminal complaint against you who arrest my sister here on false accusation, Kristina said in firmly voice.

False accusation your sister assaulting fan, he said.

Really, you don't say, the she held her fingers as simulate quotation mark "fan" also happens to be an ex-employees who quit her job last month and then she stuck my sister. Moreover, if you look at the footage from RAW tonight you will plainly see that one Brie Bella Bryan actually stuck my sister first, she said.

Are you sure Ma'am? The Detective asked

Yes, absolutely you can even asked my brother who is right outside Mr. McMahon, he saw it as I did and so did the 18,000 fans who were in the arena. And, I know that none of those fans are going to what to face criminal prosecution for lying to you Brie Bella Bryan lying to you earlier tonight when she was filed her compliant. You can even ask any of the WWE Superstars and Divas who were in the back watching TV.

Kristina had works her magic and had gotta Stephanie release on bail and she was told that they would be contract her on when she had to return to Miami to face the charge if there will be charge after they looks at the footage from RAW.

Kristina and Stephanie walk out of the interrogation room and then out of the police station with Shane, and they got into the limo that was waiting on them. The limo sped off. Brie Bella Bryan just might regret even having Stephanie arrest when especially when she come face to face with Kristina McMahon Mizanin Attorney at Law.

When they arrived back at the penthouse in Florida, Stephanie had ran to John and leap into his arms and he thanks his sister in law for getting her release Kristina nodded her head.


	23. WWE RAW Aug 4, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After taping Smackdown, they had flew back Connecticut the next morning. When they had arrived back in Connecticut and then they exiting the jet, Kristina went had to the headquarters with Stephanie and had a sit down meeting with Vince and other Lawyer for the WWE.

Kristina explained to them that Stephanie was setup by Brie and Nikki Bella there is no doubt in her mind that they had set Stephanie up. Vince and the lawyer agreed with Krissy theory on what had happen on RAW Monday night. Krissy had told them this is all about Brie's Bella job and she want to use Stephanie's arrest as leverage to get her job back, but we are going to be will prepared for next week RAW.

Vince told Kristina do what you have to do. Kristina told him oh, do not worry dad, I will. Brie Bella has no idea who she is about to meet face to face next Monday night when RAW is live in Huston, Texas. They began to strategy for next RAW and what they were planning to do Brie Bella.

A couple of days later on they had travel to Houston, Texas the site of Monday night RAW. The net night RAW had begins with arrival of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena where he begun to talking about SummerSlam and who will be his opponent… then Cesaro interrupt him and he challenge him to match and Cena gladly accept. Then John proceeding to show him why is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

After the match had ended, they show the backstage and Stephanie was there with Kristina. Stephanie says she is having second thought about bring Brie in for a confrontation tonight. Kristina looks at her said relax Steph nothing is going to happen tonight. Remember we know what she wants. Stephanie says I cannot go back to jail.

Kristina says you won't. Are you having doubt in my ability as attorney? Stephanie looks at her and said oh, no of course, not Krissy. I cannot see my kids have utter disappointment in me that all.

Kristina says Stephanie they were scared and not disappointment in you. All kids get scared I know that I did when dad was arrest two decade ago.

Stephanie tells Kristina that this better work.

Kristina says it will work trust me.

After the backstage segment with Stephanie and Kristina they go to another match and after the match, had ended RAW went to commercials. Back from the break, Stephanie McMahon music Welcome to the Queendom began to play, and she walk out of the entranceway with Kristina by her side.

They made their way to the ring, and then they enters the ring where Justin Roberts, had hand Kristina a mic. She looks at the fans first before speak.

Kristina says for those of you, who don't know who I am, let me introduction myself to you. I am Kristina Alexandria McMahon I am the last child Vince and Linda McMahon. I am also an attorney I work in the legal department of the WWE. I am the one who write all the contracts out. Now onto the matter at hand. I've must admitted that I am very disappointed in the fans in Miami, who laughed last week when my sister here was being arrest. They found it funny well I didn't find it funny at all last week, especially, seeing that Stephanie had every right to defense herself after Brie Bella hit her first and there is proof of that.

Kristina says does anyone here know how much this has affected my sister here. Apparently, not you think it funny too, well it won't be so funny when Brie Bella meets me face to face later on tonight, because Stephanie and I know, exactly what Brie Bella what? And if she wants that one thing well she is going to give something in return, if not she will not get what she want and that is a McMahon guarantee.

Kristina McMahon is serious tonight Michael and King, JBL said.

Yes, she does, JBL, and I says look out Brie Bella you just might regret getting Stephanie McMahon Cena arrest last week, if Kristina McMahon say anything to say about it, King said.

Now the Miami Dade Police Department and the DA looking at the footage from last week RAW, she said, and then she hand Stephanie the mic.

Stephanie attempted to call out Brie Bella, but the fans are not cooperation. Stephanie asked Brie please to come out to the ring, but she doesn't instead Chris Jericho music hits and he comes out. Kristina takes the mic from Stephanie and tells him not now we are busy.

Jericho says he is out here to give his condolence and then start singing bad boys. And then the fans joined in sing toward Stephanie.

Kristina says really, Jericho how would you like to be in handicap match tonight.

Oh, boy Jericho steps into now, King said.

Not only tonight but also, at SummerSlam, where you will be taking on all three members of the Wyatt family, Kristina said.

That is not fair, Jericho said.

I don't care; you are showing total disrespect right now. I can make sure that you have handicap matches led right up to SummerSlam. And then all the Jericho fans can watch on as the Wyatt Family destroys you, she said, and at that moment Miz and Valentin McMahon, attacked Jericho from behind.

Kristina says and tonight Jericho it will be you vs. Valentin McMahon and his partner, Miz.

As RAW go to back to commercials. Back from the break, more matches go by, included Miz and Valentin McMahon vs. Jericho. They had beaten up him until the Wyatt family appears. After that, we see the back area Stephanie and Kristina are walking head for the entranceway as RAW take one last commercial break. Back from the break, Stephanie McMahon Welcome to the Queendom, begun to play, and she along with Kristina come walking out. They had made their way to the ring, and they enter the ring where Justin Roberts hands them, both mic.

Stephanie began to talks and says that she is one of four principal owners of the WWE and along with her two brothers Shane and Valentin and sister here, we are the next generations of the McMahon, and that we represents everything, about the WWE. The board of directors cannot even looks at her without thinking, that she is a common criminal. This has affected me both professionally and personally. My kids are being tease at day camps and their friend's parents won't let them comes over.

Brie makes her way to the ring through the crowds, climbs over the barricade and then climbs into the ring with Stephanie and Kristina McMahon.

Brie says she heard of enough this. You invited me here, so is she gonna to say something. Stephanie asks her to drops all the charges.

Brie says why should, I do that.

Stephanie says because she doesn't deserve this.

Brie says you do deserve this, and you deserve to go hell.

Stephanie says I know what you really want Brie, and in order to get it you need to drops the charge against me.

Brie says you don't know what I want.

Stephanie says oh, yes, I do. I know Brie exactly what you.

Brie says you have to abide by all my demands.

Stephanie said I don't have to abide by nothing, Brie. I am not the one who is currently unemployed here Brie. She began to taunt her with you want your job don't you Brie.

Brie says yes, I do.

Stephanie says well then, you need to be reasonable here. Beside there is one fake chest Bella here we don't need another one.

Brie says I will see you in court, walking away from Stephanie.

Stephanie says you don't want to go to court.

Brie says yeah I do.

Stephanie says um, no, because if you go court that mean you will be cross-examining and guess who will be doing that cross-examining my sister over there Kristina.

Brie looks over at Kristina who was standing in the corner watching the exchange between Stephanie and her.

She says Kristina is a bulldog inside the courtroom Brie. She has literally tear witness apart on the witness stand. However, hey you a want to go through that fine by me.

Brie begins to realize what just might happen to her if she goes to court, she will be subject to being cross-examining by Kristina. Brie quickly changes her mind.

Brie says I will drop the charge.

Stephanie says then you have your job back.

Brie says I want a match at SummerSlam.

Stephanie says ok that is fine. She will give Brie at SummerSlam match and start named some of the Divas that Brie can face. Brie rejects them said I want a match with you.

Stephanie looks at her and says that I haven't competed in the ring for over 10 years. I have dedicated my life to being a wife and mom. That match will not happen.

Brie says then well I am not drop charge and I will see you in court. She walks away from her exit the ring to the apron of the ring, when Kristina made her move. Kristina called Brie by her name first Brianna. Brie stops turn around and looks at Kristina.

Brie says who you to call me by my first name Brianna.

Kristina walked over and said I am one of the bosses that give me a right. I quietly stood over there while Stephanie handles it on her own. She warns you what I can do inside a courtroom. And, I'd watch you closely and you look scared to me when she says that I am a bulldog in the court and I tear witness apart.

She says now Stephanie has been reasonable here and she gave you your job because that is exactly what you wanted. Especially seeing that you and Nikki set Stephanie up last week in order for you to use her arrest as advantage so that you can get your job back. But, right now, you have gonna too far by demand match with her especially that she hasn't competed in over 10 years.

Brie says I am not afraid of you.

Kristina say oh, yes you are. But you should be more afraid after I press charge against you.

Brie said, charge against me I didn't do anything.

Kristina say, oh yes, you did, you assaulting Stephanie first last week, and then you lied to the police about it too, and that is a crime it is calls perjury and in the state of Florida the prison sentence is five years in jail and a fine between 5,000 to 10,000 thousand. And you were trespassing last week too.

Brie remains silent Kristina continues by asking what is the matter Brianna the cat all of sudden has your tongue. You know it to be true. I have all the information on who bought tickets to RAW last week, and guess what nor you, or your fake chest sister bought a ticket for you to be in the front row, which means it was a setup. Now you can either take Stephanie offer or you can to go prison.

Stephanie says wait Krissy. I will do it. She start fake cried and says at SummerSlam I will- she slap Brie right across her face knocking her off the apron of the ring.

Stephanie says I will make you "my bitch" and then toss the mic drop down.

Stephanie began to mocks Brie by doing the yes chant; Brie got up, slid into the ring, and went after Stephanie but Kristina pulls her out of the way and Brie hit the turnbuckle. Stephanie goes to work on her by stomp her in the corner and then she drags her out of the corner.

Stephanie delivery her brother 's signature move, an McMahon cutter, then she and Kristina exits the ring together and they do the Cena taunt "you can't see me" as they walks up aisle way backward while staring at Brie, who didn't looks too happy when she realized that the McMahons women outsmarted her.


	24. Miami DA drops all charges

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Miami DA drops the charges

After taping, they flew home again, and it was a busy rest of week for Stephanie, Kristina, and Shane in Manhattan. Valentin, Mike, and John all help Stephanie get prepare for her first in ring action in decade. They taught her some new moves. Kristina was draws up the contract for Stephanie match against Brie Bella at SummerSlam.

While Kristina is busy drawing up the contract she receive a phone calls from the Miami Distract Attorney, who explains to her that she looks over at the footage from Monday night RAW and decide not to go through the charges that were filing against her by Brie Bella…Kristina would being receive a letter and the bail money back. Kristina thanks the District Attorney for calling her back with some great news. DA told her it is no problem.

After speaking with the Miami DA, Kristina stood up from her chair walk around her desk and out of her office, head down the hallway to the elevator where she step into the elevator and heads down to the gym where Stephanie is working in preparing for her match at SummerSlam Stephanie saw her coming and stop.

Kristina says I have awesome news for you. Stephanie says okay. Kristina says I just receive a phone call from the DA in Miami and after looking at the footage from Raw she has decide not go forward with charges that were filing against you.

Stephanie asks really Krissy.

Kristina responds yes really… all charges have been drops, thanks to the footage that we gave the Police Department. Stephanie stood up and hugging her baby sister.

Stephanie said oh thank you Krissy so much. Krissy said you're very welcome. When they pulled back from the hug Stephanie asks, so what happen now, that all the charges has been drops against me.

Kristina responds well they will notice Brie that they decide to drops the charges against you because of the evidence that was proved to them, showing that she indeed slap you first, and they will probably tell her that they could arrest her for lying to police on what really happen.

Stephanie says, okay. Will this affect the match at SummerSlam? I, I really want to kick her scrawny ass Krissy.

Kristina says I honestly don't know Stephanie I am not Brie lawyer. However, like you she can make bail and would probably have to appear in Miami court to face the charge of perjury.

Stephanie say I guess that saying is true, what goes around comes around.

Kristina says yes.

A couple of days, their board the corperate jet and that taxi down the runaway and took off for Texas once again. Hours later, they arrive in Austin, Texas, the site of Monday night RAW.

The next night RAW begins with arrival of Authority Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon Cena, Valentin McMahon Kristina McMahon and the Miz. Shane says that we are two weeks away from the biggest party of the summer: SummerSlam. Moreover, this year SummerSlam card is the biggest in WWE history. Now do to what happen last month at battleground, between Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Tonight whoever win they match they will able to name the stipulation for their match at SummerSlam

Shane hand Stephanie the mic now, and she says, that later tonight there will be a contract signing between herself and Brie Bella for our match at SummerSlam. Now if Brie gets out of line later, well then I am going to put her in the hospital right next to her lousy husband Daniel Bryan. In addition, Brie if you don't know by now the Miami DA drops the charges against me.

They exiting thing and walk up the aisle way and backstage, and matches began to go by… late on they shows Kristina and she was looking over the contract one last time before Stephanie and Brie signing it to make their match official. When Stephanie walks in, notices her sister looking over the contract, and decides to scare her. She sneaks up behind her.

Uh, oh, I think Stephanie is about scare her baby sister, King said.

Boo, Stephanie yells and Kristina jump. Gee Steph, you scared me half to death Kristina said.

Yeah I know, Stephanie said.

You are way to giddy tonight, Kristina said.

I am a happy person especially since you told me that all charges were drops against me.

Yeah I know I should have kept that information to myself.

If you did that, that would make you evil.

Yeah, I know after all I learn from the best on how to be evil, she said with evil smile.

I am telling mom that you are acting like dad, she said.

He will be so proud that I am acting like him, she said.

What are you doing anyway? She asked changing the subject

I am doing my job looking over the contract for later, she replied.

Oh. She said.

They went to another match… later on in the show, Seth Rollins didn't win his match against Heath Slater thanks in part to Dean Ambrose who distraction Rollins. Dean Ambrose rips up the money in the bank contract that guarantee him a title shot.

After the match, it was time for the signing contract between Stephanie McMahon Cena and Brie Bella. Stephanie music began to play and she comes out to the stage with Shane McMahon and Kristina McMahon. They make their way to the ring for the signing contract. Once they were in the ring Brie Bella comes out with her twin sister Nikki Bella.

They make their way to the ring for the signing contract once inside the ring with the McMahon family. Shane picks the mic and said that at SummerSlam there will a historic matchup between Stephanie McMahon Cena and you Brie Bella. It is my job as COO to overseas the Queen of Divas coming out of retirement to compete. I know that Steph your husband John is very proud of you. The entire family is so proud of you.

Brie interrupts Shane and says let gets on this already. Shane hand Stephanie the mic who asks hey Brie where your annoying little husband is. Is he stilling recovery?

Brie responds with yes that he is still recovery… I wonder if it will be easier to trade in your power suit for an orange jump suit or trade in John Cena for her cellmate big Beulah… I am not only going to beat you, but I am going to embarrass you too. It won't be just in front of the 20,000 fans, but in front the WWE universe. I am going to send a message to the entire world , that Stephanie McMahon Cena is a fraud, a failure and an embarrassment to Vince and Linda McMahon that why they had your baby sister Kristina over there.

You see I am doing for my twin sister and my husband and every one that you tortured every week. The one thing about karma is that it always comes around. Everything is about to come crashing down around you, as if you can't even imagine. She calls Stephanie a piece of trash. Then she signs the contract.

Stephanie say Brie, let me something to you all right. Shane over there is a 3rd generation. I am 4th generation, Valentin who is in the back is a 5th generation and Kristina there is a 6th generations of McMahon. This business is in ours blood from the moment we were creating by ours parents. The four of us were all born into the WWE. Moreover, ours kids were born into the business as well.

Now you are a wannabe reality star, who is trying to use me as some step stone, fat chance. In addition, as for trash comment you need to look in the mirror first. I am embarrassed to be in the same ring as you right now… as she signing the contract now.

She says, that at SummerSlam, I am going to stomp a mudhole in you and then I am going to rip out your heart… She picks up the contract and nail Nikki right in the face with contract as Shane, back Brie into the corner.

Stephanie grab Nikki as Brie scream for Nikki. Stephanie delivery an attitude Adjustment to Nikki in the middle of the ring. She and Shane began mocks Brie with yes chant.

Brie slap Shan and then she grab a hold Kristina, and began choke her, from behind Stephanie come to her baby sister aid, with a series of right hands, forcing Brie to let Kristina go.

Stephanie grabs Brie by the hair and slams her first face into the table. Moreover, said in dangerous voice don't ever touch my baby sister. Brie fell off the table and Stephanie grabs her by the hair, and delivery a powerbomb to Brie in the middle of the ring. Shane, Kristina Stephanie stand over the Bella twins as RAW end.


	25. Never underestimate a McMahon

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter-never, underestimate McMahon

_**Monday August 11, 2014, **_it's the final RAW before SummerSlam 2014, and everyone who is the SummerSlam cards is ready go especially Stephanie is in the final stretch of her intense training that she has been ever since agreed to face Brie Bella at SummerSlam.

Stephanie was busying working out with John, Mike and Valentin a long side Natalya and TJ who agreed to help training Stephanie and in preparing for her match. Natalya had inside information on Brie wrestling style seeing that she face her on a couple of occasion.

TJ and Valentin show Stephanie how to escape the Yes Lock if Brie manage to lock it in… they also taught her a couple of moves that she can use on Brie. Meanwhile Kristina was busying doing something for tonight show… What will the youngster McMahon have in store for one Brie Bella who chokes her last week?

After showing Stephanie some moves, they were sitting around and chanting when Stephanie realized that Kristina was not at ringside and she has not seen her since this morning at breakfast.

Hey Mike where is Krissy? She asked

Um… she went shopping. Don't worry Steph she is fine. He replied.

I can't help but worry Mike, she is my baby sister and after last week

Steph relax she is absolutely fine I spoke to her before I came out to the ring she was in a store here looking at baby clothes for Kailey ok. He replied

Are we going to get the pleasure of meeting Ms. Kaiiey this Sunday Mike? Nattie asked

Yes, she is being flown out here with her sister Kathy on Friday.

Oh, I can't wait to meet her. She must be adorable, she said.

Oh, yes Nattie my niece Kailey is absolutely adorable. She said a just then Kristina coming walking down the ramp.

Hi, baby, he said,

Hi, there handsome, she said.

See Steph she is in one piece nothing happen to her. He said, as she leaned into the ring and kisses him on the cheek.

Of course, I am in one piece. Why wouldn't I be, she said.

Care explains Steph, He said.

I was worried Krissy you weren't here, and after last week and what Brie did to you. she said, as Kristina smile at her big sister concern over her safety.

Stephanie you saw me at breakfast and I was fine, and I am fine now. I went shopping if mom forgot something that I pack for Kailey and Kathy. Moreover, I also did some legal work.

Legal work?

Yeah I have something in store for one Brie Bella tonight, so I need to do some legal work here in Portland, Oregon. She said with an evil smile

Ooh… I see that evil McMahon. I think Krissy is channeling her inner evil McMahon he said, with an evil smile of his own.

You know Valentin, she said.

Yeah I do, looks out Brie Bella tonight you met the evil McMahon, one that Vince Kennedy McMahon Jr. will be proud of, he said, as they all chuckled.

Hours later, Monday night RAW begins…. Moreover, matches were goes by, Stephanie and Krissy are in the Authority locker room.

Steph my legal work has to do with your segment tonight with Brie, she said, as Stephanie looked up at her sister.

Okay what exactly was the legal work that you did early today? She asked

I went to the courthouse here in Portland, Oregon and got a restraining order against Brie.

Why you little sneaky McMahon.

Hey, sneaky I am,

It's good thing that you are my baby sister

You got that right, now I am not going to let Brie get her dirty hands on you before Summer Slam. You and I both know she is going to want to rip you part for last week, Attitude Adjustment Nikki and then powerbomb her.

True but that doesn't help me knowing I want to get my hand on her tonight for her choking you last week.

I know but when your match happens at SummerSlam with all of Brie pent-up anger it could work against her, in the match. She may even get herself DQ if she doesn't listen to the referee.

I got you.

Exactly Steph and remembers what mom always says when we were little kids patience is vital especially around the time of our birthday's and Christmas, time.

Yes…

Well, let you angry over what happen to me last week fester a bit more, because at SummerSlam you will be mop the ring with her, because I know how good my sister is inside that ring.

Thank you for the vote of confidence.

Your welcome, beside Steph this is payback for having you arrest last month on false assault charge knowing that she strike you first, and then lying to the Miami Dade Police Department.

That is so true. She said with evil smile of her own...

The evil McMahon were in full force tonight in Portland, Oregon and one Brie Bella is going to find out the hard way that when you mess with one McMahon you are dealing with entire family.

A segment later, they show Stephanie and Kristina walking in the backstage toward the entranceway for what was possibly Stephanie's confession, but was a lying to draw Brie out… as RAW want to commercial break.

When RAW return from the commercial break, Stephanie McMahon music began to play and she walks out to the entranceway, alone without Kristina and everyone is wondering where is she knowing that their saw her walking with Stephanie moment ago.

Ok this is strange we all saw Kristina McMahon walking with her big sister Stephanie backstage right before we went commercial break and now she is not with her, Michael said.

Maybe Michael Stephanie told her to stay in the back with Shane, Valentin and John especially after what happen last week during the singing contract where Brie grab Kristina began choke her, JBL said.

I have to agree with JBL on this Michael Stephanie probably doesn't want to Kristina out here knowing that Brie might come out here and Stephanie is not going to risks her baby sister being hurt by Brie, King said.

Stephanie was in the ring and a mic in her hand… She says you know as one of the four principal owners of the WWE. We always do what is best for Business sand of the WWE Universe. Moreover, that sometimes when you are owners you got information that need to discuss and address. Now, I have it on very good authority that Daniel Bryan is training to come back….

As the fans cheer, and Stephanie continues, but I have someone here, who want tell to Brie Bella. Then she introduces Daniel Bryan's physical therapist Megan Miller. She invites her into the ring, and thanks her for being at RAW tonight.

She doesn't wanna to talk and Stephanie encourages her, by telling her that's it ok she is the victim here.

The therapist began tell story, that she gotten to know Daniel Bryan very well, and she has tried to very hard to get Daniel back in the ring. However, sometime he can pain in the ass, and complain a lot and so does his wife. However, I can't be his physical therapist anymore, because of something that happens.

Stephanie asks what happen Megan?

Megan responds Bryan is a manic and he think that he is god gift to women I don't how see he is so ugly and unattractive. He made so many pass at me that my fiancé is ready to file charge against him and, I don't blame my fiancé one bit. Bryan doesn't get the message that I had someone in my life. My fiancé lately have been accompanied me to my appoint with Bryan so that he can't hit on me…

I don't buy this story one bit, Daniel Bryan is in love with Brie Bella Michael said.

Stephanie tells her that she sorry and that Daniel Bryan is a pig, he is a married man but yet he is hitting on other women… Brie now makes her way out and down the ramp to ringside when Stephanie tells to her.

Brie you need to stop right there, because you are violation of restraining order, Stephanie says shocking everyone.

Restraining order, Michael said.

You aren't possible come within a hundred feet of me, and you are within five feet of me right now, Stephanie said, as Kristina walk out to the entranceway with two detectives from the Portland Oregon, Police Department.

Detectives arrest her she is in violation of restarting order that issue early today by a court here in Portland Oregon, Kristina said.

Oh, how brilliant by Kristina McMahon she got a restraining order against Brie Bella. I love it.

The two Detectives walk down the ramp toward Brie Bella and said Brianna Bella Bryan you under arrest for violation a restraining order. You have the right to remain silent if you gave up that right anything do say can use you against in court law. You the right to attorney if you cannot afford one, then will be proved for you. He said as other detective attempt place the handcuffed on Brie.

I didn't anything Brie said.

How does it feel Brianna huh? You are going to jail just like when you has Stephanie arrest on false charges, Kristina said, as Brie shove detective ran up the ramp and knock Kristina over and began kick her in the stomach.

Oh, god Brie knock over Kristina and is now kicks her, King said

Stephanie slid out of the ring, as the Detectives race up the ramp and grab Brie Bella.

Krissy, Stephanie said, as she rush up the aisle way and the ramp.

Detective said, now we are charges with resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer and an officer of the court, the detective said, as he slap the handcuffed on Brie.

Krissy, Stephanie said, kneels down beside her sister. Stephanie looks up with cold blue eyes at Brie grab the mic that was laid next to Krissy and said in cold but dangerous voice, are you a dead bitch when I get my hands on you at SummerSlam, that if you make bail.

Wow.

As two detectives escort Brie Bella backstage as cameraman, followed them, Superstars and Divas were watch on as Brie was led away in handcuffed.

I didn't do anything, Brie said.

You assaulted police officer and an officer of court. The Detective said, as they place Brie in the back of car and then the cop's car drove out of the arena.

Meanwhile Stephanie and trainers help Kristina up and backstage to be check out by the trainers.

Tell me, Michael are you going to condemn what Brie just did to police officer and an officer of court. JBL asked of Michael Cole

Um no butt Kristina was provoke the situation just now, as she egged on Brie while she was being arrest, Michael said.

Oh, really isn't that the same thing that Brie Bella did just weeks ago to Stephanie was being arrest. Kristina is lawyer an officer of court you do not assaulting an officer court period... Brie Bella just might not make to SummerSlam this Sunday night and right now, that might be a good thing for her, because Stephanie is going to destroy her at SummerSlam, JBL said


	26. SummerSlam Aug 17, 2014

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- a clean sweeps for the Authority

_**Sunday August 17, 2014**_ WWE SummerSlam once again is in the Los Angeles, California at the Staple Center for the six straight times… everyone is prime and ready for this year SummerSlam, especially Stephanie McMahon Cena who is coming out of retirement to face off with Brie Bella Bryan in what is now a very heatedly rivalry between them.

SummerSlam began with an elaborate video package highlighted with every matches on that is card is year. After the video package, SummerSlam began with Intercontinental Championship match The Miz defend against Dolph Ziggler.

Once both men were in the ring and the informal introduction were made, the bell sound and the match is official underway between them… Kathy was watching daddy in the backstage with her mommy and Grandma, she was cheering on her daddy.

Miz went to work on Ziggler hits various moves on Ziggler before Ziggler made a comeback. Ziggler gain control of the match, but it is for long as Miz come back and hitting his finishing move on Ziggler for the win. A Successful title defending for the Miz the Authority was off to a start with Miz is wining his match…

Miz exit the ring walk up the aisle way and then ramp and backstage where he was congratulated by his father in law, brother in law, before head to his locker room. After the match, they show Tom Philips interview Brie Bella.

Hey, looks how made bail, Valentin says, as Stephanie and Kristina looks up to see Brie was out to the jail…

Tom asks Brie I see that you are out jail. Brie responds yes, I finally made bail late Friday night, I honestly think there was some conspiracy going on to keep me in jail, and I think that one Kristina McMahon had something to do with that..

I resent that remarks I would never break the law, Kristina say.

Krissy do not worry she will let her later when I pummel her inside the ring do not worry little sis. She will resent that comment.

Brie continues the way I see Tom is that Kristina and Stephanie both know that I can beat Stephanie, so they came up with a phony restraining order and had me arrest Monday night trying to keep me from beat Stephanie here at SummerSlam. But I made bail and I am going to do what best for business later on when I step in the ring with Stephanie and beat her for the weeks of tortured that Nikki suffered at the hands of the all mighty McMahon knows as the Authority.

You cannot beat mommy she is better than you, Khloe said.

You tell her Khlo, Sophia said.

After the interview of Brie Bella, more matches went by, the match right before Stephanie return was Valentin McMahon defend the United State Championship match against Sheamus. After both men were in the ring the informal introduction took place the bell sound and the match is official underway between them. .

Back and forth they went, until Sheamus injured his right leg and Valentin like a veteran went to work on that leg injured. Sheamus come back and mustered up good fight, and when he attempt Brogue kick Valentin duck and when Sheamus tour around Valentin nail him with McMahon cutter for the win. Another successful title defends by Valentin and another victory for the Authority. Two more matches to go for a clean sweep for the Authority.

After Valentin match, it was time for Stephanie McMahon Cena return to the square circle. Her music began to play Welcome the Queendom, and she walk out to the entranceway with her baby sister Kristina McMahon who is accompanied to the ring for her match. They walk down the ramp together and then heads toward the ring.

The enter the ring and waiting Brie Bella to come out to ring, and then her music began play and she comes out to an ovation and she make her way to the ring. Kristina exiting the ring while Stephanie burn a hole in Brie.

I am surprise to see Kristina out here, knowing what happen Monday to her, Michael said.

Kristina is fine Michael or she would not be out here right now. I talk to Stephanie the other today and she told me that Kristina only receive a couple of bruise nothing to too serious. However, she did told me that she hell-bent on destroy Brie now, especially after Monday night, JBL said.

The bell sound and the match is official underway between Brie and Stephanie. They locks up and Stephanie use her size and strength back Brie into the back right above where Kristina was standing outside of the ring.

The referee ask for clean break and he get one from Stephanie and then she rams her shoulder into the midsection of Brie several time before back away… Stephanie move back in grabs Brie by the hair and literally throw her across the ring. Stephanie mocks the crowd few a second with yes chant, and then goes to work on Brie with vicious kicks.

Stephanie picks Brie up and connects with a Natalya like snap suplex, goes for a slap, but Brie blocks it and slap Stephanie instead. Brie attempt to goes for the yes lock, but Stephanie counter it by rolled through and escape danger by rolled out of the ring, to regroup and Brie goes from her, by attempt a suicide dive through the ropes, but Stephanie stop her with forearm to the face .

Stephanie rolls back into ring, while the referee is count Brie, who somehow makes it back into the ring before the count of ten. Stephanie went to work on her. Stephanie connects with snap DDT has and then covers her for only two counts. Stephanie grabs her and place over the middle rope, and began to choke her, and call her a bitch…

Watch out here Brie is close to Kristina, Michael said,

Michael don't accused Kristina of doing something, when she isn't doing anything, JBL said., as Brie lung at Kristina and Stephanie drop elbow on the lowered back of Brie…

Stephanie picks up sit her up and then connects with snapmare, snap Brie neck. Kristina was all smiles outside of the ring watching her big sister beat up Brie Bella.

Brie began fight back and the fans were cheering her on, she connects with a Thesz press, and then she threw Stephanie into the corner and reputedly kicks her in the gut. And, then she climbs the ropes and hit a missile dropkick for a two counts only as Stephanie power out.

Come on Steph. Kristina yell at her sister urge her to fight back. Stephanie fought back, but Brie began punches Stephanie Brie finally lock in the Yes lock, not for long, as Stephanie bit one Brie finger force Brie break the hold. Kristina chuckles at ringside. Brie did not like that Kristina was chuckling about her sister biting Brie.

Referee notice Brie looking at Kristina and he warns her not to do. Brie ignores him and dropkick Kristina through the ropes then taunt her with a yes chant…

Brie dropkick Kristina McMahon for no reason whatsoever, Michael JBL said…

Kristina was chuckling at ringside because Stephanie bite Brie finger.

Oh, so that give Brie right to dropkick her because she is laugh, JBL said.

Referee come out to check Kristina as Natalya climb over the barricade and attack Brie…hey guys looks Natalya is come over the barricade, King said

Oh, my god, Natalya is attack Brie Bella, why, Michael wondering.

Oh, I don't know why. Why you get up and go ask her, JBL said.

Natalya toss Brie into the barricade the referee is still checking on Kristina, Natalya toss Brie into the ring with Stephanie and slid and hit discus clothesline to Brie and slid out of the ring hop over the barricade and ran away before the referee could see her.

Stephanie hoist Brie onto her shoulder and hits the Attitude Adjustment yells hey referee. He slid into the ring and made the three counts. Natalya come out to ringside and helps Kristina up.

Stephanie got her hand raise in victory and she slid out of the ring, to check on her baby sister. Natalya and Kristina raise Stephanie hand in victory before walk up the aisle way and then ramp and backstage.

Once match later, it was time for main event John Cena defense the richest prize in the WWE, the WWE World heavyweight championship against Brock Lesnar… Brock control most of the match, but in the end John Cena hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment for the win and retain his title.


	27. WWE RAW Aug 18, 2014

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- the Authority celebrates

_**Monday August 18, 2014**_ RAW was in sin city, Las Vegas, Nevada at the Thomas &amp; Mack Center…. RAW begins with highlighted of the Authority clean sweeps at SummerSlam the previous night, Miz defending his Intercontinental championship against Ziggler. Valentin McMahon successful defends his United State Championship against the former champion Sheamus…

Stephanie McMahon Cena successful defeated Brie Bella in a match, which is quickly become a heated rivalry between them. And, of course, John Cena successful defends WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Brock Lesnar…

After the video package highlighted the Authority dominated night at SummerSlam Stephanie McMahon, music began to plays, and she walks out to the entranceway with her sister Kristina and their wearing Jean and T-shirts. Stephanie had on Steph! Kristina had on Stephanie for business.

They walk down the ramp made their way to the ring where Stephanie will be address the WWE Universe. They enter the ring the announcer team run down what happen in the match involving Stephanie McMahon and Brie Bella, where Natalya interference and JBL chime in only after Brie Bella dropkick Kristina McMahon. Justin Roberts hand Stephanie a mic.

Stephanie began to speak about SummerSlam and the clean sweep by the Authority in their matches. Tonight my husband the gladiator will be award with a new WWE World Heavyweight the fans boo… She says but Kristina by far the biggest loser of the night last night was my opponent Brie Bella. Kristina nodded her head and had megawatt smile on her face.

Look at that smirk on Kristina McMahon Michael said.

Smirk Michael pleases, that is megawatts smile, JBL said.

That is a billion dollar smile Michael, if you ask me, King said.

She says that Brie Bella learned firsthand that you do not mess with the Authority period or you suffered the consequence. And, Brie if there is next time, and you decide to go dropkick my baby sister here again I promise, no wait, I guarantee damn I will bust you wide open and disfigure you face permanently.

Whoa watch Brie Stephanie McMahon Cena mean business do not touch her baby sister period, JBL said.

You know it JBL, king said.

She says and that everyone can re-watch what happened last night on the WWE Networks for only "9.99". Now I would like to thanks some important people who help training me. Of course my husband John, Valentin McMahon and fellow Authority member, the Miz. And of course, Kristina I need to especially thank Natalya. Now I know everyone what explanation out of Natalya for what she did.

Natalya music began to play she walks out made her way to the ring, as the fans boo her… Natalya walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and she step through the ropes into the ring with Kristina and Stephanie. She hugs Kristina first and then hugs Stephanie. The fans chant to her "you sold out".

Natalya says everyone is so interest on why I did what I did last night. Well here is my explanation on what I did last night. It really doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out either. I did it because Brie Bella dropkick, my friend Kristina for no reason last night. I am sick and tired of Brie Bella to beginning anyway and her self-righteous attitude and she think that she is a better wrestler than I am no way she is not better than I am. I am the granddaughter of Stu Hart, the niece of Bret Hart. And, I am the only female who graduated from the Hart Dungeon.

She says that I have unique bond with Stephanie and Kristina we were raised in the WWE as kids. We would hang out backstage area. We are close friends. Brie music cues up and she interrupts Natalya explanation.

Brie makes her way to the ring walks up the steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring with McMahon and Natalya. Brie ignores both Stephanie and Kristina walks right up to Natalya.

Brie asks why Nattie we are friends. Natalya responds friends you don't know the mean of friends Brie. Stephanie and Kristina are my friends. You just use people you pretend to be their friend and then you stabbing them in the back.

Brie says use people the McMahon use people every chance that they gets, they make a living out of it. They have manipulate you into believe that I am not your friend.

Natalya says you are not my friend Brie you are self-righteous bitch. And remember this, one thing, Brie I help trained you and your sister. But as the old say goes, I never taught you everything that I know. She bitch slap Brie, who fall to her knees Stephanie and Kristina were stunning.

Brie stand up and then looks at Natalya and then realize that the numbers aren't in her favorite, she slide out of the ring walks away from the ring and Stephanie, Kristina and Natalya stare at her, as she walk up the aisle way and then the ramp as Natalya music began to plays.

RAW goes to commercial break, as Natalya, Stephanie and Kristina leave the ring together and walks up the aisle way and then the ramp together. When RAW return from break they go to the first match of the evening, tag team match.

Meanwhile in the back Kristina and Stephanie were change out of their causal clothes and into the stunning dress that they will be wearing during the presentation of the new WWE World Heavyweight championship to John Cena…. After the match is over their show the backstage area and Shane McMahon is talking with Valentin when Ziggler barge in and demand another match with Miz

Shane clam says you lost night Ziggler. Ziggler says Miz got lucky. Shane says um no, Miz prove that he is a far better wrestler then you are Ziggler deal with it. Ziggler says I will not deal with it. I want another match with him…

Shane says, here a better idea Ziggler tonight you will be face off with United State Champion my brother Valentin McMahon and fi you manage to beat him which I highly doubt that you can beat him, then you get your match with Miz, but if you lose to Valentin no match.

Another match goes, by then a backstage interview take place, and a brawl break out between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. After the brawl, in the backstage area another match goes by, and then it time for the presentation of the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt to John Cena.

Shane McMahon music here come the money began to plays, and he walk out to the entranceway with Kristina on his arm. Everyone is mesmerize by Kristina stunning beauty…

Wow, Kristina looks absolutely in that dress, JBL said.

You gotta that right, King said. Hey, JBL you know who is very lucky.

Who King, JBL responds.

Kristina husband, he is the lucky guy on the plant right now because he is married to that beautiful woman, King said

You are absolutely King he is a very lucky guy, JBL said.

Please welcome two of the principal owners of the WWE COO Shane McMahon and the Legal Eagle of the WWE Kristina McMahon, Justin Roberts announced.

Shane and Kristina makes their way to the ring, Kristina walks up the steps first followed by Shane who opens the ropes for her she smile at him and then step through the opens ropes into the ring, and then Shane step through the ropes into the ring.

He picks up the mic began talks, by saying that last night at SummerSlam John Cena shows everyone that Brock Lesnar is beatable. John shows you the fans that boos him is what his lovely wife Stephanie calls him earlier a gladiator. John Cena slays the beast incarnate, as Paul, Heyman like to call him. Heyman you need a new name from him now…

So, let bring out the WWE World Heavyweight champion my brother in law John Cena and Stephanie McMahon Cena.

John Cena music began to plays he walk out to the entranceway with Stephanie on his arm and she too was wearing a stunning dress as well, she took everyone breath away….

Another beauty is her own right Stephanie McMahon Cena, JBL said, as Stephanie and John makes their way to the ring.

As that, the old say beauty is in the eyes of behold, Michael said…

Bite, your tongue Michael, JBL &amp; King said simultaneously

They enter the ring Shane shook hands with John and gave him hug. Kristina picks up the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt and hand over to John who smiles at her and then held up for everyone to see. He places the title over his left and Shane then hand him the mic.

John says Shane nice introduction there. Last week, I told everyone that I will still be WWE World Heavyweight Champion and nobody believes me. Well I show you huh. Brock Lesnar is breast all right, but when it comes right down to it, he isn't breast incarnate that is for sure, because I slay him last night. I took everything that he had and I outlasted him at SummerSlam. The fans booing him…

He says I beat Brock for the second time is what two years. Brock Lesnar didn't deserve at shot at me, because he is never here. And I bet right now he is off somewhere licking his bruise ego, and say to himself, I should have won last night, but that tiny voice in his head is said to himself you were beat better a man last night, and his name is John Cena.

Michael says John Cena is ooze confidence. He should remember how he becomes WWE World Heavyweight champion.

Remember how he becomes champion. Michael John Cena battle seven another men at Money in Bank back in June to win the title, its wasn't hand to him on silver platter.

Yeah Michael, John Cena is a confidence champion there is nothing wrong with that, right now, JBL said, as John Cena music began plays.

RAW went to another commercial break, and when raw return from break two more matches went by, then they show outside in the parking lot...

What is going on in the parking lot? Michael asked of JBL and King.

Looks like the Authority is take the ice bucket challenge, to me, JBL said.

John Cena and Stephanie were about take the ice bucket challenge Shane and Miz pour the ice-cold water over their head, and they scream, oh, man that is freaking cold…

Then John pour a bucket of ice-cold water over Shane head, Miz was the last one to take it, but before they could pour the ice-cold water over his head, he grabs Kristina.

Hey, Miz just grabs Kristina, Michael said, as John and Shane pour the bucket of over their head

Kristina screams, aha, that is freaking cold…

After the ice bucket challenge Valentin had his match against Ziggler the bell sound and the match is official underway between them, Valentin dominated Ziggler who fought back, but in the ends, Valentin hits the McMahon cutter on Ziggler for the win, Shane, John, along Kristina, Stephanie comes out to ringside and to celebration. Miz sneak up behind Valentin with a bucket of ice-cold water.

Uh-oh, Valentin is about to be nail by Miz with a bucket of water, JBL said, as Miz pour the ice-cold water over his head….

Valentin yell aha, that is freaking cold, as the other chuckles…


	28. An update on the dossier

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- an update on the Dossier

After RAW they travels to the next city and state to taping Friday night SmackDown before heads home for a few days. After taping Friday night SmackDown at the US Airway Center in Phoenix, Arizona, everyone travel home the McMahon flew home to Greenwich, Connecticut on their private jet.

Once the jet land at the private hangar where the jet is kept, they exiting the jet, got in their car, and drove home. The day was normal day for everyone; they went about tier daily active… when Vince receives a phone call from his friend Kevin…

Hey Kevin, what's up? He asked

Hi, Vince, lot is up. He responds.

Okay. Is the dossier all most completely? He asked

Almost, I am waiting for Joe, Julie and her brother to return from Europe, he responds.

Europe? What does Europe have to do with dossier that you are doing for me? He asked sound confuse, on why Kevin would say Europe.

Joe, Julie and her brother are in Norway.

Norway.

Yes, Norway the capital of Norway Oslo that is where Susan Conner have lived for the past thirty-two years, until recently when she travel back to United States.

Are you freaking kidding she travel to Oslo Norway to live? He asked

Apparently that where she was born and raised in Oslo, Norway. She travels home during Brian trail. Remember she wasn't here for the verdict, which lead me to believe she knew he was guilty.

Maybe… What has been Susan been up while living there in Oslo Norway? He asked

Well according Joe, she been a busy woman she have collect all sort of information on you, your family and the WWE. We now thinking she is going to sue you and Linda for Brian death.

What are you fucking kidding here, Kevin? That no good bastard rape, assault and sexual assaults my wife, and then he kills two police officers who were trying to apprehend him. Moreover, she is going sue me, for his death.

We think it is a strong possibly we are not quite just sure yet but it is looking that way. They find lot of papers in her apartment she has gather all kind of financial information you and Linda and how much you are both worth, which is the is well north of billions…

So she is doing all of this for the god damn money that Linda and I work our fingers to bones money that we earn through hard work and raise four children.

Yes…

Screw that bitch she is not get one dime of my family fortune Kevin. I didn't kill Brian the state of Connecticut execution him for murder two of their fine police officers. He was finding guilty by a jury not by Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. Even though I want to kill him for what he did to my precious wife the mother of my children.

I know, Vince. He said, as he knew that Susan Conner had opens up old wound that has heal. She is put the McMahon family through hell all because she feels like they deserve it. When they don't.

When will they back here in the States? Vince asked

In a couple of hours, I hope. They have all the information and lot of boxes fill with papers that we all go through and see what else she had on you and the family.

All right let me what you find in those boxes, he said.

I will Vince. He said, as they end their calls. Linda walks into the home office, and saw Vince he looks mad...

Honey, is everything okay? She asked walking over to him.

Yes and no, he responds.

What is wrong? She asked

Um, I just receive a call phone from Kevin.

Oh, any news on dossier that he is work on? She asked

The dossier is almost completely.

That's good right.

Yes it is. It seems that Susan Conner have lived in Oslo, Norway for the past thirty-two years.

Oslo. Norway.

Yes according to Kevin Susan was born and raise there before she come to the States thirty –two years ago and marry Brian. Susan move back there during Brian's trial. And while she been living there she has gathered kind of information on us both personal and professional and how much we are worth… Kevin thinks she is going to sue us for Brian death.

What?

I know it shocking.

Shocking doesn't describe honey, we didn't nothing wrong here. He rape me, and killer two police officers.

Yes, I know that baby, but probably in her mind, we are responsible for his death. We really don't know what is going to through her mind right now.

True, so what happened now? She asked

Well Joe, Julie and her brother are heading back here with boxes fill papers on us, the family and the family fortune. They are going to through the boxes and see what she had on us, and then we will go for there. I know this is annoy and it is getting frustrating too, he said.

Frustrating only begins to describe to Vince. I hate that this is happening to us. I am the victim not the no good bastard who hurt me.

I know baby, we will get through just like we did thirty-two years ago.. Remember love conquer all.

I know.

So how did go Krissy talk with Father Donnelly can he christening Kailey this weekend or not? He asked

Father Donnelly said that he would be honor to christening Kailey this weekend for Krissy and Mike, She responds.

Good, then it is set we christening Kailey on Saturday and then on Sunday we will celebration my 69th birthday and then they fly out California again for RAW and SmackDown.

Yes. Do us all favor next year have the week after SummerSlam don't have RAW and Smackdown on the west again it is a long plane ride there….

I know the kids aren't happy about fly out here then….

Yes, they are moaned and groaned about flying out to California again, knowing that we all just there.

I will do my best to find an arenas on this coast for SummerSlam and RAW and Smackdown. Seeing that the past six years SummerSlam has been Los Angeles.

.


	29. Mike & Krissy baptize Kailey

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Baptize Kaliey

Saturday August 23, is the day that Mike and Kristina are baptized that they second daughter Kailey Elizabeth Mizanin. They had planned to Baptize Kailey on June 28, but unfortunately father Donnelly was out of the town and the church was book for wedding. However, Saturday is the perfect day to baptize the now three month old.

It was a picture perfect day the weather is absolutely beautiful for christening. It's reminder Mike of the day that he and Kristina got married. Kristina dressed Kailey in the same christening dress that Kathy wearing when they christening her.

Everyone head to the church to watch Kailey being baptized. As everyone arrives at the Queen of Angels church in Greenwich and they went inside the church. Father Donnelly spoke with the parents and godparents of Kailey.

Everyone took their seats while Kristina, Michael, Valentin and Kacie walk up the step to altar, Kristina had Kailey in her arms her bother Valentin was standing next to her, and Kacie was standing next to Mike. As Father Donnelly began the christening, Kathy was sitting between Linda and Vince.

Kristina and Michael you have asks that Kailey Elizabeth Mizanin be baptize.

Yes, we are Father Donnelly, Kristina and Michael answered simultaneously

Now, in doing so, you are accepting the responsibilities of teaching her the practices of the will be your duty as her parents to raise her to live by God's commandments, as Christ taught us. Teach Kailey Elizabeth to love God and all our neighbors. You clearly understand what I am asking you to do. Father Donnelly asked of Kristina and Michael.

Yes, we do Father Donnelly, Kristina and Michael answers simultaneously.

Good. Godparents Valentin and Kacie are you ready and willing to help Kristina and Michael with their duties as Catholic parents. Father Donnelly asked of Valentin and Kacie.

Yes, we are, Father Donnelly, Valentin and Kacie answered simultaneously.

Good. Kailey Elizabeth the Catholic community welcomes you with the greatest joy. Now, in his name, I am going to claim you for Christ your savior. And I am going to do that by making a sign of the cross on your forehead.

Kathy climbs into Linda's lap and said, gran-ma play. Linda looks down at her granddaughter said softly.

Kathy we cannot play right now we are in church because your baby sister Kailey is being christening, Linda said softly to her granddaughter.

Play, Kathy said.

Katherina we cannot play, later when we are home you can play then, not now, okay sweetie, Linda said softly Kathy groaned.

Katherina shush, Linda said.

I want to play, Kathy said.

Not now, she said, as Vince took Katherina in his arms

come to grandpa, he said, standing up and then walks out of the church with her. She was being a crabby today, of all day.

I baptize you, Kailey Elizabeth Mizanin In the name of Father, of the son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.

Everyone say Amen.

Oh lord, we pray that Thou will bless Kailey Elizabeth watch over her lord. Help her parent Michael and Kristina guide her safety into adulthood. Be the guiding force to her chosen godparents Valentin and Kacie that may always be there to fill any gaps left by her parents. Your love and loving hand is all that she will ever need. We ask these blessing in the name of the Father and of son and the Holy Spirit. Father Donnelly said, as he splashed holy water on Kailey Elizabeth forehead, and she'd looked on with curious eyes.

After the christening was over everyone walk out of the church they got in their car and head over to Mike and Kristina home where foods was waiting for them.

When they arrives at the house everyone got out their walk toward the and went inside Kathy went straight for her toys and began playing with them.

Everyone had some food, they adults talks while the kids play and some re-watching SummerSlam again on the WWE Networks in the living room on the 55" inches flat screen TV, across from the dining room where the adults where talking.


	30. Uncalled for attack on Krissy

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Ziggler Zig Zag Kristina

The next day on Sunday August 24, the family along with friend's celebration Vince 69th, birthday with a summer time Barbecue before Mike, Kristina, Valentin and Kacie fly out to California for Monday night RAW. Shane had to conduct business in Manhattan so he was not fly to west coast, and Stephanie had to get the kids already for school so she was not fly to the west coast either.

After celebration Vince birthday they left and heads for the private hangar and then board the private jet that took them across country again to Anaheim, California where Monday night RAW would be one week after SummerSlam was in the city of Angles, Los Angeles.

The next evening Monday night Raw was that the Hoda Center in Anaheim, California, RAW began west coast time, and it begins with the arrival of three Hall of fame, Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, and Shawn Michaels. They began discus the man event from SummerSlam, they all agree that John Cena took a pounding from Brock Lesnar, but in the end, he show his critics what kind of man he is.

Michaels, said, that Stephanie said it best last week her husband slay the beast and his is a gladiator there is no deny that fact. Ric said, absolutely Shawn, John Cena is the man right now. He is a very confidence WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Hulk said not only that Ric and Shawn, he is very good student of the game.

Just then, they were interrupts by Paul Heyman who comes out to the ring grab the mic from Michael Cole and said what about his client. Brock Lesnar show he is the beat incarnate no matter what Stephanie McMahon Cena say. You have not once mentioned anything about him. My client deserves another opportunity at the golden boy John Cena, who is no gladiator. He is a guy, who is now hiding behind his wife skirt.

Paul said I am demand that the Authority gave my client the beast incarnate another title shot, at that so golden boy John Cena and he will show everyone why he is the bet incarnate., and he leave the ring. And RAW went to commercial breaks.

When RAW return from breaks, matches began to goes by, after three had going by, it was time for Natalya match it was a non-title match against the new Diva champion Paige.

Natalya comes out to the entranceway and she was not alone she is being accompanied to the ring by Kristina McMahon. They make their way to the ring; they enter the ring and then waiting on Paige to come out to the ring. Paige comes out and skipping her way to the ring, and then climb into the ring with Natalya as Kristina exiting the ring.

The bell sound and the match is official underway between the two Divas. Natalya went for a quick roll up, but only got two counts. Paige charge at Natalya and hits her hard with forearm. Paige begins to mouth off to Natalya but to Kristina at ringside, which is not very smart by the rookie. She well learns sooner than later.

Paige connects with multiple headbutts to Natalya followed by an abdominal stretch, Kristina urge to fought out the hold and Natalya response to Kristina, and she reverse the hold and locks a modified stretch of her own. Paige scream and then she fight out and connects with a snapmare followed by a kick to the face.

Paige hit the ropes only to have Natalya kick her in gut then pick her up and connects with German suplex. Natalya now locks in the Sharpshooter and Paige struggle for a while before she reaches out and grabs the ring skirt to force a break.

Paige take Natalya down ad goes for the PTO, but Natalya blocks it and connects with snap suplex. Natalya hits the discus clothesline and then connects with another German suplex and got the three on Paige.

Paige was livid she attempt to sneak attack Natalya, but she was ready for it and Paige slid out of the ring, while Kristina enter the ring and raise Natalya hand in victory. Kristina asks for a mic and she was hand one, by Justin Roberts.

You know something Natalya I learn something last week about Dolph Ziggler and that he is a jackass. He does not know went to quit. How times does he want to be embarrassing by the Miz, the Awesome One the Intercontinental champion a member of the Authority. I mean really, what it is going to take him to understand that he does not measure to the Awesome One.

Natalya says, probably a good kicking ass Kristina.

Kristina agrees with Natalya maybe you are right there Natalya. But then again, he has lost to my brother Valentin and he still wants another title shot at Miz. Ziggler you have about four weeks until the next pay per view event Night of Champions to prove that you are worthy enough to be in this ring with Miz.

Ziggler slid into the ring behind them grab Kristina from behind and hit Zig Zag on her.

Oh, my god! Ziggler just hit the Zig Zag on Kristina McMahon, Michaels said, as Miz come fly out of the back

It is Miz, JBL said, as he slid into the ring to get his hands on Ziggler who slid out of the ring and climb over the barricade.

The trainer slid into the ring and began checking on Kristina. Miz checking on his wife, whisper Krissy, baby.

He grabs her hand and he looks up at Dolph Ziggler he had a pissed off looks on his face he stood up and he began shaking as he stared at Ziggler. The fans did not know what to do, cheer for Ziggler who just hit Zig Zag on woman or Miz come flying out the back.

Oh, my lord, Miz is not happy with Dolph Ziggler, King said, as Miz kneel beside Kristina again.

Dolph Ziggler is smirk Michael. He just hit the Zig Zag on Kristina McMahon and now he is standing there with a smirk on his face, JBL said.

I do not know what to say right now. I mean I know what the Authority has done to Ziggler these last couple of days, but this I do not know what say about what Ziggler just did.

He touches a woman Kristina McMahon and that is uncalled for. I don't want to be him when Miz or Valentin gets they hands on him or worse wait until next week when Stephanie and Shane return Ziggler might never see another title shot as long as he is a WWE Superstars, if they have anything to say about and your know they will.

As the trainers and Miz, help Kristina out of the ring and backstage. Little on in the evening Ziggler had a schedule match against Damien Sandow and during the match Ziggler kept looking around for any sign of Miz and Valentin.

Ziggler keeps looking around for any sign of Miz or Valentin, Michael said.

And he should be Michael he Zig Zag Kristina McMahon. Dolph Ziggler need to worry about his safely right now, JBL said, as Valentin music hits and Ziggler began looking around for him.

Where is he? Michael asked, Valentin music continues to playing distraction Ziggler long enough for Damien Sandow to hit the you're welcome on Ziggler for the three counts.


	31. Valentin strike back on Ziggler

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Valentin strike against Ziggler

After Raw was over, Valentin had vengeance on his mind for his baby sister Kristina. He plans to strike vengeance on Ziggler who what he had to Kristina on RAW. WWE was at the Ontario, California, at the Citizen Business Bank Arena.

Valentin waited patience to strike against Dolph Ziggler who is now enemy to Authority. Mike and Kristina were backstage he was not appearance on SmackDown. Smackdown begins and matches began go by.

When they show had a pre taped interview with Miz being interview by Renée Young. They show the footage of Kristina began Zig Zag by Ziggler.

Ziggler slid into the ring behind them grab Kristina from behind and hit Zig Zag on her.

Oh, my god! Ziggler just hit the Zig Zag on Kristina McMahon, Michael said, as Miz come fly out of the back.

It is Miz, JBL said, as he slid into the ring to get his hands on Ziggler who slid out of the ring and climb over the barricade.

The trainer slid into the ring and began checking on Kristina. Miz checks on his wife. He grabs her hand and then he looks up at Dolph Ziggler he had a pissed off looks on his face he stood up and he began shaking as he stared at Ziggler.

After the footage, they show Renée Young and Miz sitting down.

Miz I am sure that it was difficult to seeing Kristina being Zig Zag. Renée Young said.

Yes, it is Renée. It is no secret that Kristina McMahon is my wife. He looks into the camera said in dangerous voice Kristina is the mother of my two daughters. Dolph you crossed line that you are never gonna came back from with me. I am going to rip you apart and I am gonna to crush you hope and dreams of being champion. Then he rips of the mic stood up and walks away.

SmackDown went to break, and when SmackDown return from break Dolph Ziggler music began to play, at the fans cheers him as he comes out top the entranceway.

He did his usual thing and then made his way to the ring. He enters the ring and asks for the mic. Lilian hand him the mic he looks at the fans Ziggler said, you know something I watch that interview and Miz think he is going to rip me apart. I would love to see him try that.

Ziggler had better be careful Michael he should be saying thing like he would love to see Miz do that. I can only imagine the mood is Miz right now, JBL said.

That could work against Miz John, Michael said, as Damien Sandow music began to play and he walk but he didn't get far when Valentin attack him

Oh, Valentin McMahon attacking Sandow, Michael said.

Then he hits the McMahon Cutter on the stage.

Oh yeah Valentin McMahon want to be Ziggler opponent tonight, JBL said, and then he walks to the ring.

He slid into the ring and attack Ziggler. He clothesline Ziggler over the top rope and when after him, he grab the mic and said, that this match is a no DQ and no count out. He hit Ziggler with mic. Valentin grab him and viciously whip Ziggler into the barricade shoulder first. Then he stomp him.

He picks up Ziggler and tosses him into the ring he slid into the ring and waiting for Ziggler to stand up, when he stood up Valentin charge him and clothesline nearly took his head off.

He pulls Ziggler up whip into the rope and then he comes off and Valentin connects with dropkick, he covers him and only gets a two counts. Valentin continues the beaten down on Ziggler.

Valentin totally dominated Ziggler by hitting offense moves, and then he set him up for the McMahon cutter and he stagger to his feet Valentin connects with McMahon cutter, cover him for the win.

He asks for the mic, knees down beside Ziggler, and said, that was for Kristina. Moreover, you will not survive Miz when he gets his hands on you.


	32. Shane & Stephanie return to RAW

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Shane &amp; Stephanie return

Monday night RAW was in Des Moines, Iowa and lives, from the Wells Fargo Arena. What is going too happened tonight knows that Shane and Stephanie return to Raw. What will their action to be to what happen last week to their baby sister Kristina at the hands of Dolph Ziggler?

RAW begins with Chris Jericho in the ring doing his usual thing and they go to introduce his guest for the evening, but instead of his guest Randy Orton come out alone, he come out with Triple H,, Seth Rollins and Kane. They make their way to the ring. They enter the ring where Triple h grab a mic and begin to talks.

He says he doesn't know how John Cena escapes SummerSlam the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He took pound he shouldn't WWE World Heavyweight champion right now. The fans boo. He says that Cena took such pound it is not, best for business. I think he should be strip of the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Cena music began to play and he comes out to the entranceway with Shane.

Shane says the last time I checked you are not part of management so you have no say on who is champion. And, second John Cena is a hell of men then says Randy Orton there. But if Randy had taking that same pound you would be praise him for. Because it's John here, you have a different out looks on things right.

Hunter says that right I do have a different out.

Shane says yeah we all know that. Here the thing though hunter, John Cena had beat Brock Lesnar twice now, you have beaten him once. John represented the WWE with pride, honor, dignity and class. He does appearance and promoter the company. John Cena is everything that management wants. Now as for his next opponent at Night of Champions, we will see who that is… because start tonight-top superstars are going to have shown the Authority that they are ready to step in the ring with WWE World Heavyweight champion.

Randy says I hope that I am part of showing you that I am worthy enough to be in the ring with Cena there.

Shane says we will see about that.

Kane says I want in on that too. I deserve to be involved as well.

Shane says we will see. And, Seth that briefcase you hold there, it won't do you any good because you have no contract thanks in part to Dean Ambrose who rip it up couples of weeks ago. No, contract no cash in on Cena.

Seth says I won money in bank, so I have a right to cash in even on your golden boy there.

Shane says, um no you don't you need a contract inside that briefcase and you do not have one.

Hunter says you cannot do that to him, he earns this briefcase.

Shane says earn Kane there help him win that briefcase, and like I said, he has no contract. As Shane music here come the money began play. John and Shane walk backstage and heads for the authority locker room.

RAW go to a commercial break and when RAW, return matches began going by, until later in the show, when Stephanie music Welcome to the Queendom began to play and she walk out to the entranceway with entire Authority. They make their way to the ring to address what Dolph Ziggler did last week. They enter the ring and Justin Roberts hand Shane and Stephanie mic.

Shane began talking first by saying that last week he hatred that he had to be on the east coast conduct business but that is my job as COO. Now what I saw last week it made my McMahon temper to rise up inside of me. Dolph I know that you can hear me so listen you spineless gutless coward.

Whoa Shane is not happy King said.

Apparently not King, Michael said

Shane says Ziggler you have a lot of nerve put your dirty filthy hands on my baby sister. Especially after she says that you have four weeks to prove that you belong in this ring with Intercontinental champion the Miz, her husband.

He says you have officially entered the lion den of the McMahon family there are six of us, the King and Queen of the lion den Vince and Linda McMahon and their four children Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Kristina McMahon. And that does not include the in laws. Ziggler Friday night you got as small taste of that lion den when Valentin here, kick your ass on Smackdown. And that is only the beginning for you…

Oh my…

Shane says because there is her husband the Miz who want to get his hands on you, and trust me he will because he out for your blood. You have committed a cardinal sin Ziggler when you Zig Zag Kristina last week, now you must pay dearly for it.

Oh lord look out Ziggler, Michael said.

Look out indeed Michael. I told you last week the McMahon would have something to say about what Ziggler did last week, JBL said.

Stephanie began speaking, you know last week Paul Heyman say that my husband here hid behind my skirt. Heyman listen up you walrus my husband have never hid my skirt or me. Heyman comes out to the entranceway and said excuse me. Stephanie says ohm well look who it is the walrus himself.

Paul says that last week he was trying to do his job as advocate for his client Brock Lesnar. Brock beat the Undertaker at WrestleMania he did deserve a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight championship. For John the golden boy there, who does hid behind your skirt Stephanie.

Stephanie says Heyman watch it because you can found yourself in a very bad situation knowing that your client is not here, tonight. My husband is a man, a gladiator, the beast slayer. She took the WWE World heavyweight championship off John's shoulder and held up.

She continue on by saying your client didn't deserve a shot at this right here, the richest prize in the WWE the WWE World heavyweight Championship but he got one and what happen to him huh, he got slay by John Cena at SummerSlam. And you think that your client deserves another opportunity at this.

Heymen say yes, I do, because Brock Lesnar is the beat incarnate.

Stephanie says Brock Lesnar is a worthless piece of garbage and I have two words for you Heyman, hell no on Brock Lesnar get another title shot. John is move to a new opponent. Someone who is deserve who is deserving of a championship opportunity.

You are just like your father, Paul says.

Stephanie yes I know so does Shane here, Valentin and Kristina, we all take right after him Heyman.

Wow Stephanie sure told off Paul Heyman, King said, as her music Welcome to the Queendom began to play…


	33. Valentin brawl with Ziggler

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Valentin brawl with Ziggler

After RAW Mike who board a plane to travel to Malaysia for promotional work, for the company. Everyone else travel to the next city Lincoln, Nebraska for Smackdown. Smackdown start with the arrival of the WWE World Heavyweight champions John Cena along with Shane McMahon.

John talks about who should be his opponent at Night of Champions, when he was interrupts by Kane, and Seth Rollins. Kane try to place John Cena in an unfair match. Shane told Kane he isn't part to the Authority so he say no rights to make match especially involved his brother in law the WWE World Heavyweight champion, John smirks at Kane.

Instead, Shane made awesome main event and he said that whoever won match the main event they would face John Cena at Night of Champions for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. In addition, the main event was Roman Reigns teaming up with Chris Jericho, Big show and Mark henry to take on Seth Rollins and the Wyatt family.

A couple of matches went by, after Paige victory of Brie Bella Stephanie music Welcome to the Queendom began playing she comes out to the entranceway with a mic in her hand. She announced that at Night of Champions AJ, you get your rematch against Paige and the winner of that match will be taking on Natalya who is the next number # 1. As for you Brie, you will be facing off against your twin sister Nikki Bella this coming Monday night on RAW. Stephanie music cues up and then she walks backstage.

Later on Valentin was at ringside while Dolph Ziggler was wrestling. After the match was over Dolph attacks Valentin, which is not smart. Valentin fought back and a full out brawl took place between them at ringside, Valentin throw Ziggler into the barricade and then into the ringpost and then into the steel steps before him lay out at ringside.

The main event was a wild on Smackdown all eight men showcase, their talents in trying to be in the main event at night of Champions against the WWE World Heavyweight champion John Cena.

Chris Jericho lock Bray Wyatt in wall of Jericho, when Harper and Rowan attack him and Seth Rollins too, but Roman Reigns, Big show and Mark Henry all hit their finishing moves on them the match unfortunate end up no contest.

Backstage, Shane was fumed he was not happy those damn Wyatt's always ruin everything. He thought it would Chris Jericho challenge John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight championship u m no thanks to the Wyatt's.

There still is no opponent for John Cena for Night of Champions. What is the Authority going to do now? The match ends up in no contest. Who will be John Cena opponent at Night of Champions the WWE World Heavyweight championship need to showcases at Night of Champions it is the richest prize in the WWE.


	34. Miz attack Ziggler on RAW

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Miz attack Ziggler

After what happened on Friday night SmackDown Shane McMahon was not happy campers especially with results in the main event on Smackdown so he order Bray Wyatt to face Chris Jericho inside a steel cage on Monday night RAW. Randy Orton will be facing off with Roman Reigns.

Shane thought it would Chris Jericho challenge John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. And then, there is Roman Reigns who has been very impressive in recent weeks with a victories over Kane and Randy Orton that could catapulted right in the WWE title pictures.

However, not with Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Kane around Roman Reigns have a huge obstacle in front him and Orton, Rollins, and Kane are not even part of the Authority.

An opponent needs to be found this week because Night of Champions is coming up. Who step up and show the Authority they are ready to challenge for the richest prize in the WWE, the WWE World Heavyweight championship a championship that need to be showcases at Night of Champions.

September 8, 2014, Monday night RAW was in Baltimore, Maryland, at the Baltimore Arena. RAW begins with steel cage match, Chris Jericho facing Bray Wyatt. Can Chris Jericho continue to show the Authority he is worthy enough to face John Cena at Night of Champions? The match was impressive one by both men part, but in the ends Bray Wyatt won and he attempt injury Jericho.

When RAW went to a commercial break, and when RAW, returns from break Dolph Ziggler is in the ring holding a mic. Michael Cole plugs that Night of Champions the Miz will defending the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler. He began talking about celebrate having tier stuff hacked and noted that several" sensitive" pictures leaked on the internet.

He says that celebrates don't deserve that, even if they are D-list level celebs. He says well maybe are D-list celebrity deserved it. He says he is talking about the Miz. He says that he has some sensitive pictures of the Miz to show.

As he goes to show the pictures, but instead there is video of Miz and Kristina wedding, as trumpets began, playing announced the arrival of Kristina. The bridal party walk down the aisle and then Stephanie walk down the aisle way and the trumpets began playing again, and then Trumpets voluntary began to plays as Vince walk Kristina down the aisle way toward the altar where Miz is waiting for her.

They then show Miz and Kristina exchange I do's and exchanges wedding bands. And official become husband and wife, and then Ziggler that the show he pictures he had been show, Miz comes the crowds slide into the ring and attacks him from behind.

Oh, it's Miz, Michael said, as Miz viciously began attack Ziggler.

Oh, yeah, Miz showing Ziggler that you don't touch his wife, the mother of his two daughters, JBL said, as Miz clothesline Ziggler over the ropes, went after him, and proceeds to whip him into the barricade and stomping him.

He attacks him from behind, Michael said.

The same way that Ziggler Zig Zag Kristina, Michael a woman remembers that, JBL said, as Miz picks up Ziggler and connects with Skull-Crushing Finale on the floor. Miz send a message to Dolph Ziggler that at Night of Champions he will finish him off.

Later on, Stephanie music Welcome to the Queendom began plays she comes out and head to the ring where she would be address the Bella twins situation. She enters the ring was hand a mic by Justin Roberts.

Stephanie says you know something wherever I go people ask me Stephanie do you and Kristina fighting like the Bella twins are right now. And I simple said, no, because Kristina and I are six years parts, that why we don't fights, I am her big sister and I have looking out for her ever since she been born. We have a loving sisterly bond, we respects one another. And we love each other and we aren't jealous of one another. There is no sisterly rival between Kristina and me.

Just then, Nikki Bella comes out and heads to the ring interrupts Stephanie is never smart on anyone part. Nikki enters the ring and say who are you kidding here Stephanie. I think you that you are lying right now. Kristina has to be jealous of you, in every way possible…

Stephanie says first of all, Nikki don't ever interrupts me again. And second, Kristina is not jealous of me, and I am not jealous her period.

Nikki says yeah ok right. She is jealous of you, and you know you are lying. Ever little sister is always jealous of their big sister for many reasons.

Nikki is trying to cause a raft between Kristina and Stephanie JBL said.

I believe you are right JBL King said.

Stephanie says, well not mine. Kristina has always looks up to me Nikki. You can't say the same things can you. With twins, everything is the same. With Kristina and I, it is total different I was always able to offer her advice on certain things in her life. When my parents weren't home, I help Kristina with her homework because I am older than she is. When my dad wasn't able for a driver lesson and my mom was busy doing errand, I giving her a driver lesson.

Nikki says I don't buy and seeing that Kristina we can't get her side of things can we Stephanie. Nikki is try to bait Stephanie but she isn't biting.

Stephanie says, Nikki go to hell all right. I know my baby sister better than you do. I know there is no sisterly rival between Kristina and I. and if anyone is jealous it is you, because Brie is marry, I am marry and so is Kristina, you are who is not marry, and you hate that fact. As her music cues up and she drop the mic and walk away from Nikki and exiting the ring walk down the steps and then up the aisle way.

I cannot believe Nikki Bella she definitely try to cause a trouble between the McMahon women, JBL said.

I don't know about that John, can we honestly believe what Stephanie says that there is no sisterly rivalry between her and Kristina, Michael said.

Of course, we can believe Stephanie when she say that there is no sisterly rivalry.

I don't believe Nikki is right Kristina is not here to give her side of things. Maybe Stephanie is lying.

Well that is your opinion and you are entitled too, JBL said.

Toward the end of RAW, Randy Orton take on Roman Reigns in the main event. The match went back and forth until Randy wave to the back and come out Kane and Seth Rollins and they did a numbers on Roman Reigns. They were decide to elimination him just as if they take out Dean Ambrose. This isn't going to help them with Authority who want competition not elimination superstars.


	35. WWE RAW Sept 15, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Monday night RAW is in Lafayette, Louisiana, live from the Cajundome. RAW had begins with Paul Heyman in the ring claiming that his client Brock Lesnar is going to Night of Champions to face John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, because that is what is best for business in general.

Heymen must be delusional because I thought that Shane McMahon announced on the WWE app, that Kane is getting the match, because he men who were in the running for a championship match, King said.

You are right King. Paul Heyman is delusional, because it is Kane taking on Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Michael said.

You're both right Heyman is not only delusional but is a lair too, JBL said, just then Cena music hits and he came walk out of to the entranceway and head to the ring to confront Paul Heyman about his announcement. John Cena enters the ring and walk up to Paul.

Heyman you are a dumbass. Brock Lesnar is not getting another championship match with me. I repeat Brock is not get a another WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at Night of Champions. My brother in law made the announcement on the WWE Apps that Kane is my opponent for Night of Champions. Deals with it, Cena said.

Heyman says that you are scared of Brock Lesnar, Cena.

John looks at him and then said Hemyan I beat the beast incarnate at SummerSlam, I slayer him. I am the one who got his hand raise in victory not your client. I outlasted him yet again you and him cannot accept that. However, you are going to have to accept. Brock Lesnar is underneath me, Heyman I am fifteen times World Heavyweight champion, he said dropping the mic walks away from Heyman, he then exit the ring head up the aisle and then the ramp and backstage.

RAW had gone to commercials when RAW returns matches had begun to go by, during the Diva tag team match Natalya had come out to the stage to watch AJ Lee and Paige who were involved in the tag team match. After the tag team match had ended Natalya point at the Diva title that Paige is hold, and made the signal that, she will be wearing the title around her waist. Paige did not like that one bit.

Later on, it was time for the Nikki Bella vs. Brie Bella match, and after both women were in the ring but before the referee could even signal for the bell, Stephanie's music Welcome to the Queendom began to play and she walked out to the entranceway with Kristina.

Hey, looks who is back Kristina, JBL said, as the referee signal for the bell it sounded and match is officially underway between the Bella twins.

Brie Bella had the upper hand over Nikki and she was pounding away on her, until Nikki fought back and a full out brawl happen as the referee attempted to restore ordered between the Bella twins but he was unsuccessful and he called for the bell, and he had to disqualification both Brie and Nikki Bella.

Nikki grabs Brie and hit her with her finishing move on her, and then she rolled her twin sister out of the ring, and then she stare at Kristina and Stephanie McMahon. Kristina had a mic in her hand.

You know what sis, you are absolutely right about Nikki there being jealous of us. Last week, you Nikki try to stir up trouble, by saying that I am jealous of my big sister Stephanie here, Kristina says.

Nikki says, oh, yes, you are jealous Kristina, in every way possible.

Kristina reiterated listen here Nicole, I am not jealous of my big sister. I do not have to be jealous of her. Stephanie and I respect one another. Moreover, we are seven years apart in age.

Nikki says stop your lying Kristina. You know that you are jealous of Stephanie there. Every little sister is, always jealous of they big sister it is a known fact

Kristina says you are delusional Nicole. I do not have a jealous bone in my body toward my sister.

Nikki says yes you do. You are lying just like Stephanie lair last week.

Kristina says Nicole, Stephanie is older than I am, and not second or minutes like you and Brie are. When I was born, Stephanie was six years old. I think you need to see a shrink Nicole and discuss all of your delusional fantasy that you are having.

Nikki says I do not need to see shrink I know that I am right and the both of you are lying. Just as Brie knows, I was tells the truth about her too, and what she had done to me my entire life.

Brie slid into the ring behind her, and hits the backstabber on Nikki and then begins trash talking to her, while she was down. Brie exit the ring walks up the aisle and the ramp right aps Stephanie and Kristina McMahon, and head backstage.

Stephanie and Kristina had shocked looks on their face. They had walked backstage and RAW had gone back to commercials. When RAW returns went to more matches, include a tag team match with Valentin McMahon and the Miz teaming up to face Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus.

The bells sounded and the tag team match is officially underway is. Back and forth the actions went, until Valentin and Miz gain control of the match. They had keep Ziggler on their side of the ring and work him over good. He eventually tag out and Sheamus come in a house of fire, until he went for the Brogue Kick but he miss and Valentin connects with the McMahon Cutter for the win.


	36. Night of Champions Sept 21, 2014

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Miz vs. Ziggler

Night of champions had finally arrived for Mike character Miz to get his hands on Dolph Ziggler who Zig Zag his wife Kristina weeks back. Night of champions was in Knoxville, Tennessee at the Bridgestone, Arena. Authority members Valentin McMahon, Miz and Cena are all defend their championship at Night of Champions against some hungry opponents, can they fend off these challengers.

Night of champions begins with a video package highlighted the history of the championship that were on the lines tonight. After several matches go by, Valentin is the first member of the Authority to defend his championship against Sheamus.

Sheamus make his entrance first and then he is followed by Valentin who is being to accompany to the ring by Shane McMahon. Once Valentin was in the ting and he take off the Untied State Championship and hand title to the referee who show the title to Sheamus. The bell sound and the match is officially underway.

Sheamus start out strong and hitting Valentin with power move, but Valentin is no slouch in the power department he fight back with power move of his own. Back and forth they go, until Valentin nailed Sheamus with his finishing move an inverted DDT backflip he drove the back of Sheamus head into the mat cover him for the win and he retain his title.

He and Shane walk up the aisle way Valentin raise the United State Championship over his head, and then he and Shane walk backstage. Once they were backstage, it was time for Miz match against Ziggler. This rivalry got very personal when on August 25 episode of Monday night RW Dolph Ziggler hit the Zig Zag on Kristina McMahon the Miz wife.

And that set off a series of attack by Valentin McMahon Kristina's older brother on Ziggler and one attack by Miz himself. As the old say goes payback are bitch. Ziggler made his entrance first, and then the music change and the Miz music began to play and he walk out to the entranceway with Kristina she was going to accompany her husband to the ring for this match.

They make their way to ring, as they walk to the ring Miz was burn hole through Ziggler. Kristina kiss Miz on the lips and then he climb into the ring with Ziggler, he toss the belt to the referee and attack Ziggler the referee quickly signal for the bell and the bell sound.

Miz was all over Ziggler beat him down. He whips Ziggler into the opposite corner with such force, that Ziggler come out of the corner and Miz clothesline him. Miz continues his assault of Ziggler by hitting one move after another on him and covering him and force Ziggler to use his energy to kick out of the pin attempts.

Miz use every move he knew to bat down and then out of nowhere, Ziggler hits the fameasser and cover him for he only gets two counts Miz kick out at the last split second.

Ziggler did his comeback hits all of his favorite moves, when it he attempt use the Zig Zag Miz grab the ropes and Ziggler hit the mat, hard. Ziggler grab Miz tight and rolled up and he attempt use the tight,

Ref he had held on my husband tight, Kristina said alerting the referee, who stop the count look and saw Ziggler holding Miz tight.

Ziggler become angry and he began yell at the referee and the referee tell Ziggler keep your hands of his tight. Ziggler looks at Kristina, Miz saw him stare at his wife, and he quickly get up and grab Ziggler from behind and roll him up and for the win.

Miz rolled out of the ring and the referee slid out of the ring hand, Miz the Intercontinental championship and raised his hand in victory. Meanwhile, Ziggler was threw a fit in the ring, and he yell at that Miz had his tights, but the referee shook his head no. Miz usher Kristina away from ringside, he didn't trust Ziggler one bit.

After Miz and Kristina were backstage, it was time for John Cena title defends against Kane. Kane made his entrance first and then he waiting for the champion and then John Can music began to play and he comes out and made his way to the ring for his title defense.

Once he was in the ring with Kane the bell sound and the match is officially underway. Kane went right to works on Cena. He used his size and power but Cena fought back and gained control for the match.

Kane surprise Cena with chokeslam and he was about tombstone him when Seth Rollins come out rush into the ring, and he hits Cena with briefcase causing a DQ and Kane was angry.

Valentin and Miz come out to the ring, Kane and Seth escape the ring but Kane was mad and he began yell at Seth Rollins who cost him the WWE World Heavyweight championship.


	37. WWE RAW Sept 22, 2014

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

chapter a crazy RAW

After Night of Champions was over everyone left the Bridgestone Arena, in Nashville, Tennessee and head to Memphis, Tennessee for the site of Monday night RAW. Monday September 22, 2014, Monday night RAW was emanating from the Fed Ex Forum in Beautiful Memphis, Tennessee.

RAW begins with arrival of Dean Ambrose who comes out to a huge pop from the fans in Memphis. In addition, he made his way to the ring. He enters the ring and he is on the mic say that he is not dead! Then he goes onto talking about Seth Rollins what he did to him. He continues to say that he is going to hold a grudge and that he is not leaving the ring until they comes out here.

Ambrose said okay have it your way I am going to come back there and look for you Seth. As he drop the mic was about to exit the ring when all of sudden Triple H music began to play and they come out to the entranceway walks toward the ring but stop in the middle of the aisle way.

Triple H tells Ambrose that he knows that Dean is frustrated right now, especially after what Seth Rollins did to him. However, Dean you are not going to fight Rollins tonight or any other nights. Because Seth is the future of the WWE and he cannot be hurts by you at all.

Just then, just the music of the WWE World Heavyweight champion began to play and he comes out to the entranceway with the Authority without Miz because he had match with Dolph Ziggler.

Stephanie says really Hunter. Who died and left you in charge. Last time that I look I am married to John Cena not you. Moreover, you are not member of the Authority so you have no say on who fight or when Seth Rollins there gets his ass kick. As the fans cheer and Kane has somewhat of smirk on his face.

She says now as for last night and what you did Seth, you now have this Authority after you, because you should have realized that when you interfere in Authority members matches you are going to pay a heavy price with us. We do not take too kindly to people interfere in our Authority matches period.

Oh, boy… Seth Rollins enter the den of the Authority.

You are not kidding there Michael JBL said, as John hand the WWE World Heavyweight championship to Stephanie Valentin hand her his title, and Ambrose exiting the ring.

Triple H's stable is traps between Ambrose and the Authority. Cena, Valentin and Ambrose charges at them and they take out all the Triple H's stable with expect of Seth Rollins who runs away through the crowd like a coward but briefly, though Ambrose gets his hands on him. Rollins break free of Ambrose runs away again Ambrose chases after him to the back.

Backstage we see Ambrose and Rollins battling. Ambrose is beating the hell out of Rollins until he break free again and run off again to the parking garage where he shove someone and take their car. Ambrose gives chase and jump into the back of the trunk that is opens. Rollins drove off and Ambrose falls out of the back of the car.

As RAW goes to commercial break and when RAW, return from commercial, we see Randy Orton and Kane complaining about Seth Rollins and what he has cause. They were not too happy with him, either. Triple H come along and they both looks at him and began tell him they are not happy with him or Seth Rollins.

As they both start tell at him who they do not like the mess that was start by Seth Rollins. They do not like him period. As Randy Orton and Kane are telling off Hunter along come the Authority.

Stephanie tells them that Seth luckily escapes this time but he will not be so lucky because we will get our hands on him. In addition, as for you two, you both have matches tonight. Both Randy Orton and Kane look at her, and they were not happy.

She tells them they can thanks Seth Rollins for your matches. Kane you will go one on one with Dean Ambrose the lunatic frantic and you Orton get the pleasure of fighting against my brother Valentin in the main event.

The Authority walks away, both Kane and Orton looks at Triple H and then Kane walks off mad, and Randy tells Triple H, I don't like this and I don't like that I have to put out a fire that you and Seth Rollins started especially against the Authority before walking off.

After the backstage segment it was time for the first match of evening and it was Miz taking on Dolph Ziggler in a non- title match. Ziggler head out to the ring first and then the Miz music cues up and he come out to the entranceway with Kristina, and they make their way to the ring.

Once they reach ringside, Kristina gave Miz a kiss on the lips and he climbs into the ring with Ziggler. Miz hand the Intercontinental championship to Kristina through the ropes, the belt was not on the line tonight. The referee signals for the bell and the bell sound and the match is officially underway between them.

Ziggler had the advantage early in the match but Miz fought back with vengeance and gain control of the match. Miz began to work over that injury knee of Ziggler that he works over last night at Night of Champions.

As Miz goes to apply the figure four-leg lock, however, Ziggler shove him off with his foot and Miz rammed his shoulder into the ringpost. Kristina had a worried looks on her face she was concerned for her husband shoulder.

Ziggler regain control of the match, until Miz used the ropes to his advantage when he hang him up on the ropes and he goes crashes out to the floor, as Raw goes to commercial break.

When RAW return from break, we see, the Miz is still in firmly control of the match. He climbs the ropes leap off and right into dropkick from Ziggler. Ziggler regain control flying all over the ring, until he try a dropkick again Miz catches his legs and he lock in the figure four leglock. Ziggler is screaming out in pain and he struggle as Kristina is now smiling.

Ziggler somehow make to the bottom ropes causing a break of the holds. He rolls out of the ring to recover Miz nailed him with dropkick through the ropes. Miz toss Ziggler back into the ring, and when Miz slid into the ring Ziggler hit the fameasser on him cover him and only gets two counts Miz kick out at the last split second.

Ziggler gets frustrated and he rolled out of the ring and he grabs a chair. He slid into the ring, as Miz get to his feet; he nailed him with chair causing a disqualification Ziggler continues used the chair on Miz. Kristina walks up the steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring

She is tell him to stop, but he is not listen to her, or the referee and out comes Valentin and Cena to the ring they slid into the ring and Ziggler escape before they can get their hands on him. Kristina rushes over to Miz, kneels down beside him, and checks on him.

Cena and Valentin help Miz to his feet and then out of the ring and backstage. They help him to the trainer room where he was being check out by trainers. As matches were going, the trainer check out Mike and he told Kristina that he had a couple of bruise but he should be okay, and she thanks him.

They watch the Kane/Ambrose match in the trainer room and they saw Seth Rollins interfere and causing a DQ, and then RAW went commercial break, and when RAW return from commercial, we see Rollins happy with him and Kane not very happy. Hunter tries to rally Kane back into fold but he was not listening. He basic told them quit starting fires especially against the Authority.

More matches go by and it was time for the main event, Valentin McMahon the United States Champion vs. Randy Orton. Valentin McMahon and Randy Orton were in the ring the Authority at ringside, along Kane and Seth Rollins at ringside.

The bell sound and the match was officially underway Orton working over Valentin early as RAW go to commercial break. And when RAW, return the momentum had shuffle to Valentin and he was in firmly control of Orton and the match. Orton tries to fight back into the match but Valentin stop him dead in his track with a dropkick.

Orton nailed Valentin with European uppercut that stuns him enough that Orton was able to take advantage it, he set Valentin for his hangman DDT off the second ropes, and he connects. Orton then began to pound the mat as he is in Viper mode and calling for the RKO.

Stephanie and John were courage Valentin to block it. As Valentin get to his feet and Orton is poise to strike when he goes for it, Valentin shove him into the ropes and catches him with knee to the gut.

Now it his turn to calling for his finishing moves, as he set up Orton, he poise and ready strike the second Orton regained his feet, and he goes for his finishing move, Rollins and Kane hit the ring and attack Valentin McMahon. The referee call for the disqualification Orton, Cena slid into the ring to help his brother in law.

Cena and Valentin battling with all three men, when outcome Dean Ambrose with chair and sliding into the ring and swung the chair at Seth Rollins who escape but both Randy Orton and Kane took chair shot from Ambrose and then Cena and Valentin hits their finishing moves on them, as Rollins from the crowds.


	38. Vince finally gets the doisser

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Vince get the dossier

Vince continues to stay at home with Linda he didn't know if this Susan Conner had his address and he wasn't going to leave Linda alone and vulnerable to that woman he didn't know and doesn't know what she is capable especially seeing that she already attempt to use his daughter Kristina against him and Linda.

There is no telling what she will do next, and he was not going to take any change with his wife of 48, years. Staying with her was the best option and letting Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Kristina runs things while he stays home with Linda.

He trusts his children to do the right things because eventually, he will be retiring and handed them the business. Vince is playing Kathy while Linda is feeding Kailey her bottle. When the doorbell rang, Vince got up and went to the answer door. He opens the door to see his good friend Kevin. Vince let Kevin into the home.

Hey Vince, he said, as Vince close the door.

Hi, Kevin what is up?

I have the dossier that you for ask, Kevin said, as he hand the dossier to Vince.

Good, he said, he opens the folder and look at the information that Kevin obtained, about Susan Conner.

Vince you know these Wikipedia page that are on the internet, Kevin said.

Yes… why?

Well Susan saves your, Linda and Kristina and then she alternate them he said.

Alternate them how, Vince asked?

She edit them, and put what has happen to Linda on her Wikipedia page, and on your Wikipedia page, she put that you are abuser.

What you are not kidding, right?

No, I am not kidding you.

Unbelievable she is stoop really low here Kevin he said.

Yes, I know there is more, on Kristina Wikipedia page that has the big alternate

How big Kevin? He asked

Big, she deleted your name as Kristina's father and put that, that Brian is Kristina father. Moreover, then, she put that you were cold and distant to Kristina. You did not like that Kristina lived with her mother instead of with her father Brian, and that you subsequently had to help raise a child that is not yours.

What.

I know Vince, and then she put that Linda ask you to help with Kristina college tuition and you refuse because she is not your daughter.

This is fucking unbelievable Kevin.

I know Vince.

How in the hell is this possible Kevin? He asked

Vince those pages you can edit them, apparently she want the world to them, especially Linda.

She is a vindictive person.

Yes she is.

You know I have been thinking about something.

That is.

Why now, I mean Linda had twice run for the US Senate here in Connecticut. In addition, you know liberal media Kevin

I do the liberal media they are mean spirit reporters that will do anything to make sure that Democrats wins the race.

Yes. They went dig through ours personal lives, trying to find something anything to use against Linda.

Yes, I remember that.

In addition, when they did not find anything, they made stuff up, causing Linda lose to both races and then later it was reporting that liberal media made up the stories that I cheat on her. After she defends me endlessly saying that, I did not cheat on her.

Yeah, you are right, there, Vince. This does not make sense why now and not then. Linda would have to talk about that instead of politic.

Yes. However, maybe she wants the spotlight and not has the media involved.

It could be. It is her personal vendetta against you and Linda not the liberal media.

Absolutely. Susan Conner is going to have some fight on her hands I will not allowed her to destroy my family or hurt Linda in anyway Kevin.

I know, she is in for one hell fight, especially when see she that the McMahon Family is unite, he said.

Yes she does.


	39. Steph & Kathy celebrating brithdays

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- celebrating two birthdays

After RAW was over, they left arena and travel to the next city, which was Little Rock, Arkansas for a live broadcast of Main Event that is on the WWE Network and then a taping of Smackdown. After both the live Main Event and taping of Smackdown, the family boarded their private jet and fly home to Connecticut.

Wednesday was business as usual for the McMahon but today they are going to celebration two birthdays Stephanie38 birthday and her niece Kathy 3 birthday.

After breakfast at the Mizanin house, and the cleaning up of the dirty dishes and pots, Kristina went into her home office sat down behind the desk and began doing some work from home she looking over draft of contracts that legal department draws up.

As she is doing that, and make certain change to the contracts a fax, arrive from Headquarter in Stamford, Conn. She grabs the fax from the fax machine began to looking it over the fax that she just received. As she is looking over the fax one of the birthday girl, come running into the office.

Mommy! Mommy Kathy said running around the desk.

Katherina Alexandria Mizanin mommy is busy reading something very important, Kristina said, as Kathy stop running around the desk.

Mommy it is my birthday today, she said excited

Yes, I know baby, today you are three year old and it is Auntie Stephanie birthday too, she said, continue reading the paper she was holding in her hand.

Yeah Kathy asked standing by her mommy who was seat in her chair.

Yes, baby, she said, putting the paper down on her desk and then scoop Kathy up.

How old? Kathy asked looking into her mommy's eyes

Old... You are three today, she replied.

Not me, mommy auntie Stephanie, she said with a smile.

Auntie Stephanie is older than I am, she said.

Like grandma? Kathy asked

No not as older as grandma is.

Oh, she said.

Beside grandma Linda does not look her age, she looks like she is in her later thirties. She replied.

Yeah, mommy.

Yes… Grandma Linda is very beautiful and has aged with beauty and grace and someday in the very near future Auntie and I will probably age just like grandma and then you can say my mommy does not look her age, she said as Kathy giggle.

Ok, mommy. We have cake later, she said

Yes, later on, we are going over to Auntie Stephanie so that you and Auntie can celebration together, she said, kissing Kathy on the cheek.

Yay I can play with Khloe and Sophia too, she said.

Yes, you can play with Khloe and Sophia, she said, as Kathy clap her hands together.

We will bring the cake out and then everyone will sing happy birthday to you and Auntie and after that Auntie Stephanie will cut the cake and then we will eat the birthday cake, she explains to Kathy.

Ok mommy, she said.

Good now, let me finishing work ok, she said.

Ok mommy, she said kissing her on the on cheek and Kristina put her down and she running out of the home office. Kristina went back to working.

Later on in the evening the Mizanin family head over to Stephanie and John house' to celebration Stephanie and Kathy birthday's together. After arriving at the house the kids running into the playroom to play before they had some birthday cake. The adults chant for a bit and then it was time or singing happy birthday and then having some birthday cake. John call the kids into the dining room, Stephanie scoop up Kathy sat her down on her lap, as Kristina and Linda coming walking in with the birthday cake and everyone sang.

_Happy birthday to you. _

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday dear Stephanie and Kathy _

_Happy birthday to you… _

Then Stephanie and Kathy blow out the candles. John hand his wife the knife and then she took Kathy little hand place her it the knife and then cover her hand with her own hand and they cut their birthday cake together.

After cutting the first piece Linda and Kristina to the cake, back in the kitchen and slice up the rest of the cake and then bought the slice up birthday cake back in the dining room and gave them out. And everyone began eating the birthday cake.

Grandma? Kathy said, as Linda looks at her.

Yes, sweetie, she said.

Mommy told me that you do not look your age. Kathy said, as Kristina shook her head.

Yeah your mommy says that.

Yes, right mommy, she said.

Yes, I say that grandma Linda doesn't look her age she look like she is in her later thirties, she said with smile.

See that why you are my favor Linda said.

Hey, we do not think you look old mom, Stephanie and Valentin said simultaneous.

I know but Krissy is my baby, she said.

No fair, you are sucking up Krissy, Valentin said.

I am not Valentin she said.

Yes, you are, he said

Enough the both of you, your mom doesn't look a day of twenty-five especially after she giving birth to you three and Shane, he said with smile.

You are lain on pretty thick there dad, Valentin said.

Hush up, he said.


	40. WWE RAW Sept 29, 2014

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update this story, but I was trying to figure where this story is head.

Chapter- lawsuit and Miz defend the Intercontinental Championship

After celebration Stephanie and Kathy birthday two days later, on Friday morning Valentin, Mike and John flew out of Connecticut because they were appearance at some house show that weekend. On Sunday afternoon, Stephanie and Kristina boarded the corporate jet.

The jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Chicago, Illinois the site of Monday night RAW. Two and half-hour later, the jet arrived and landed at the airport where the corporate jet be kept while they were in Chicago for RAW. The jet came to a completely stop and then the door open they unbuckles their seatbelt stood up from the couch that they were sitting on walk out of the cabin and then down the steps.

They got in the waiting the limo and the bags were taking off the jet and place in the trunk of the limo. The Chauffeur drove away from the jet and head for downtown Chicago and the hotel where they would be staying.

Over an hour later, they arrived at the hotel in downtown Chicago the limo came to stop and they exit the limo, grab their bags from the trunk of the limo, and walk into hotel check in.

They took the elevator up to the floor when elevator reaches the floor the doors slid open they walk out of the elevator toward their hotel room enter their separate hotel room and settle in.

It is now Monday morning thing were business as usual, John, Valentin and Mike update Stephanie and Kristina on what happened at the house show that they appearances. Then they look over Monday night RAW script.

Meanwhile back in Stamford, Connecticut the headquarters of the WWE legal papers arrived address to Vince and Linda McMahon and the legal department bought them to the attention of Kacie McMahon because Kristina was not there she was in Chicago, for RAW. Kacie told them that she would contact someone for the legal papers, she immediately contact Kevin Adams her in laws personal attorney.

Kevin came to the headquarters and picks up the legal papers. When he opens the envelope and pulls out the papers inside, it was lawsuit that he was aspect from Susan Conner she was suing Vince and Linda for the wrong death of her husband Brian Conner.

Kevin immediately began working on Brief because they were due in court on Thursday October 9, Kevin is like she wait to the very last minute to send them she think that she is smart and want to caught us off guard well she is not.

Kevin call Vince told him that the lawsuit has arrived and then he suggest that when Krissy come home you and her take a DNA because we do not know what Susan has plan for the court. Vince told him, ok when Krissy come home she and I will go and take a DNA.

Back in Chicago, they were getting ready to the hotel and headed to the All-State Arena the site of Monday night RAW. When they arrive at the arena, they exit the limo and head for the Authority locker room and then they went about their business until RAW start.

Hours late, it was time for Monday night RAW to start and it begins with highlights of the Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and John Cena feud. After the video package, the Authority comes out and makes their way to the ring to address what is going on. Once they were in the ring, a CM Punk chants starts up.

Stephanie acknowledge them, saying it makes perfect sense for the fans to chant to a quitter- but what you fail to realize that is CM Punk walk out on the WWE, he breach is contract. Now, on to the matter at hands Rollins know he is marked man now I have on very good Authority that Seth Rollins has been throw a temper tantrum about an empty that was stole on SmackDown, this past Friday night.

She says Seth Rollins knows that Shane make it very clear weeks ago, that the money in the bank briefcase won't do him any good because there is no contract inside that briefcase but yet he is carrying it around like he is going to cash in on my husband here. Kristina here draws up all contracts.

Kristina, say that is right, and I have not drawn up new money in the bank contract. Before she can continues we hear "ladies and gentleman", and outcome Paul Heyman interrupting the Authority. He began to ramble on about his client Brock Lesnar as he enters the ring with the Authority and him not receiving a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match against the golden boy who hid behind his wife skirt.

Cena move but Stephanie stops him from goes after Heyman. ...before he can continue, Stephanie interrupts him and warns Heyman to choose his words carefully. Before she can continue, she is now interrupts by Seth Rollins who comes out without his briefcase and storm to the ring.

Before Rollins can speak Cena, nail him then tossed him out of the ring and goes after him he whips him in the barricade and then goes to work on him. Cena whips Rollins into the steps and then shoulder first into the ringpost.

Before he reentry the ring and look at Paul Heyman, take the mic from Stephanie and say go head something now and you will be on the receiving ends of the same treatment. Heyman eyes near pops out of his head and then he back away and exit the ring. Cena smirk. As RAW goes to commercial.

Back from break, backstage see Stephanie with John, talking about what he did to Rollins and threaten to do to Paul Heyman. After the backstage segment we go to our first match of the evening the Intercontinental Championship is on the line the champion The Miz is defend the Intercontinental championship against Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler.

Mike want Kristina to stay backstage because it is a triple threat and he still does not trust Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro is involved the match. Kristina understood her husband concern for her safely. She kisses him on the lips, before he, headed out to the entranceway

Once all three made their separate entrance the bell sound and the triple threat match is underway. Ziggler was in control of the the offense early on, as Kristina watch from backstage.

Ziggler hits dropkick on Miz and cover him for a near fall as RAW go to commercial break. Back from break, we see Cesaro manhandling Ziggler. Miz gets involved and a series of pin rolls up attempt.

Ziggler firing up the offense again, taking out Miz and Cesaro with a couple of different moves. Cesaro knock Miz down and then he tries to press slam him, but Ziggler dropkick him the back and knock them both down as we go to another commercial break.

We return from break, to see Dolph counter a backdrop by Cesaro and Miz with double DDT, then he splash Miz and dropkick Cesaro, before splashes him. Dolph hits a neckbreaker/DDT comb and he make the cover on Cesaro for a two counts only. Dolph tries to hits Miz, but Miz duck and tries to rolls him up but Dolph kick him.

Dolph goes up top and leap off, but Miz catches him and goes for the figure four leg lock, but Dolph kicks him into the ropes where Cesaro uppercuts him, then Dolph dropkicks Cesaro.

Dolph put Miz in the figure four leglock and Miz struggle to get to the ropes but Cesaro breaks it up, with a double boot to the gut of Dolph. Cesaro hits Miz in the corner before Miz clotheslines him into the opposite corner.

Miz head up top, and leap off and Cesaro uppercuts him coming off the top rope, and then Dolph comes in and superkick him and cover him for the win. Once again, he is the Intercontinental Champion. Kristina rushes out to the ring to check on Miz.


	41. Vince talk to Krissy

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Vince tell Krissy about the paternity test

After RAW was over, they leave the arena and head for the airport where they boarded the corporate jet that flew them to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, for Main event and taping of Smackdown. After a live Main event on the WWE Network and then they taping Smackdown that will air on Friday night, they leave the Bradley Center and head for the corporate jet that was gas up and ready to fly them home to Connecticut…

Two hours later, the corporate jet landed at the private hangar in Connecticut where the jet is keep. The jet came to a completely stop their unbuckle seatbelt stood up and walk out cabin and then off the jet. They grab their bags, got in their cars, drove toward home in Greenwich, Connecticut.

Over and hour later they each other into their driveway drove up to their home park the car, and unbuckle their seatbelt opens the doors and step out the car, then grabs their bags from the trunk of the car. They walk toward the house, went inside their home and head up to bed.

A couple of hours later Mike and Kristina wake up and cuddling in bed, before their head over to Vince and Linda to picks up their daughters Kathy and Kailey.

How do you feel? Kristina asked

I feel ok baby. Mike replied.

I am so glad that Monday night RAW is in Brooklyn New York, Monday, she said, sliding her hand up and down his side.

Hmm. Me, too, baby… we get to spend time with Kathy and Kailey over the weekend and then Monday afternoon travel to Brooklyn New York for RAW.

Yes, she said leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

The kiss slow deepens and soon they end up in a full blow make out session. Mike manage to strip Kristina of her pjs, and they end up make love too. An hour and half later, after making love twice they finally get out of bed and got ready for the day.

They walk out of the bedroom down the staircase walk over to the hall closet where Mike opens the door and grabs two jacket one for Krissy he close the door and then he help Krissy put on her jacket then he put his on. Krissy grabs purse off the table, as Mike unlock the door then turn the doorknob opens.

Krissy walk out of the house first followed by Mike who close the door and then he lock the door again, they walks toward Krissy's car, and she press a button turn off the alarm and then press another button that unlock the doors they opens the doors and got the car.

Krissy got behind the wheel while Mike got the passenger. They pull the doors close and then buckle tier seatbelt. No one drove Krissy's Lexus that was a sweet sixteen present from her parents. Krissy slid the key in the ignition and then turn it start the car, then she drove down the driveway and out toward her parents' home.

Five minutes later Krissy pull into the driveway drove up to the house she park the car then she turn the key shutting off the car then they unbuckle their seatbelt then open the doors and they out of the car.

They close the doors. Krissy press the button setting the alarm. They walk toward the house, to the front door where Mike push the doorbell a few minutes later they heard the door being unlocked and then the door open revealing Linda and Kathy.

Mommy, daddy she said, Mike picks her up and kiss her.

Hi, come on in, Linda said, they walk into the house and she close the door behind them, relocked it.

Hi, Kathy and mom, Mike &amp; Krissy said simultaneous.

Hi, Kathy said they walk into the living room where Vince was holding Kaliey and talking to her.

Grandpa looks mommy and daddy are here, Kathy said, Vince looks over to see his daughter and son in law.

Hi, Krissy and Mike, Vince said, as Kaliey saw her parents and she squeal in delight.

Hi, dad Mike said, as Krissy walk over.

Hi, dad, she said.

Kaliey is four and half months old and on Saturday the same day of Grandma Linda's birthday, she will be five months old. Kaliey reach for her who gladly took her into her arms, and she kisses Kaliey on the cheek.

Hi, mommy second girl, Krissy said, sitting on down the couch. Kaliey smile at her and then put her little hands on mommy cheeks.

Were they good? Mike asked sitting down the couch, and Linda sat down too.

Yes, they were perfect angels, for grandpa and me, Linda said.

Krissy I need to talk you, Vince said, Krissy look at him.

Is everything, ok? She asked

Yes, everything is fine honey, I just need to talk you about you know, he replied, and Krissy know what that meant.

Ok, she said, standing up walk over to where Mike was sitting the couch hand Kaliey to him.

Vince stood up then he and Krissy walk out of the livingroom down the hallway to his office home went inside where Krissy close the door behind them.

What is up dad? She asked

Kevin calls and he told me that a lawsuit had arrived at the Headquarters from, Susan Conner. She is suing your mom and me for the wrongly death of Brian.

What.

I know honey it is unbelievable that she is suing us.

Yes, it is very unbelievable, dad.

Yes is it honey… Um Kevin made suggest that you and I take a DNA in case because when Kevin presents ours case and when he says that I am your biological father she just might have an outburst.

That could be interest to see dad, she think that the paternity from almost 32 years ago, is inconclusive but we know that you are my father, she said, as Vince smile.

Yes.

Kevin is right the paternity test will show that and prove to her, that you are my father and not her husband.

Yes, it will honey.

When is the court date dad? She asked

Next Thursday October 9 the day after Mike birthday, we head to court. I hope that the Judge will throw out her lawsuit knowing that the State of Connecticut execution him.

Yes, apparently she does not want to accept that. He was execution because not only did he hurt mom, but also he kills to police officer, and that alone will get you the death penalty.

Yes. Tomorrow morning we will go see my private Doctor and he is going to do the paternity for us.

That fine dad. I hope after this court date this is finally over.

We are all hoping that princess, he said.


	42. taking a paternity test

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- taking a paternity test

The next day Vince and Krissy went to his private Doctor, Alan Brown who explains to them about he was going to do by swab both Vince and Krissy's cheek. Then he told them that he was going ran the paternity test to makes sure that no one mess with the test results. Dr. Brown first swab Vince cheek and then he swab Krissy cheek.

Vince and Krissy thanks him then walk out of the examine room and then out of the hospital. They got back in Vince's Bentley, then he turn the key starting the car then drove away from the hospital, and head back toward Krissy and Mike house where Linda was hanging out with Mike and the girls.

I forgot to you ask Krissy, but how did the taping of SmackDown go? He asked

It went well, Mike and Valentin team up to take on Sheamus and Ziggler. John began Smackdown, and then I made my first SmackDown appearance, she replied

All right, there was no major problem behind the scenes with superstars? He asked

No.

Good. I do not want anyone trying anything that they are not supposed be trying.

I know dad if there was a major problem we would have told you. So far, there is nothing, however, they keep asking when you are coming back, we telling them none of their business.

Good, because when I do finally decide to retire they are going to have to deal with you and your siblings because the four of you are my heirs to the WWE.

I know dad, but like you just say, they are going to have deal with Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and I. but you know these superstars.

Yes, I do, honey, but you and your siblings have growing up in a company you know everything and you know how to run things. You learned from your mom and me on how things are run and I have completely faith in you and them.

Thank you for having completely faith in us, she said.

Your welcome, honey he said, pulling into her driveway drove up to the house where he park the car and then turn the key shutting off the car.

They unbuckle their seatbelt and then open the car doors step out of the car, then closed the doors and Vince press the alarm button. They walk toward the house where Krissy pulled out her house keys.

She slid the key into the lock then turn the key unlocked it and then turn the doorknob and open the door. They walk inside the house Vince close the door behind then, and relocked the door. Kathy came running out of the livingroom.

Hi, mommy and grandpa, Kathy said, as Krissy picks up her.

Hi, Kathy, Vince said.

Hi, baby, she said, walking into the living room with Vince behind her.

How did it go? Linda asked

It went well right Krissy. Vince asked sitting down on the couch next to Linda.

Yep, everything went smoothly mom, she said, sitting down on the couch.

Good, she said.

The rest of the day was quietly for them, Krissy look over papers that were fax over from the headquarters, Mike work out downstairs in the home gym that they had. Vince and Linda play with Kathy and Kailey.

Friday was your typical Friday day, people were happy because it was the start to the weekend. It was business usual for the McMahon family, but the next day Saturday they would be celebration Linda's birthday with a birthday party for her, hoping to get her mind off the upcoming court battle that loom on Thursday a after her son in law birthday.

Later on that evening Friday night Smackdown was about to come on TV and Kathy love watching SmackDown. Mike, Krissy and Kathy were on the couch getting ready to watch Smackdown and Smackdown begins with the arrival of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena.

Unca John, no auntie mommy, Kathy said, looking up at her.

No honey auntie Stephanie was busy director Smackdown so she could not go out to the ring with Uncle John, Kristina said.

Oh.

They watch John talking about how Seth Rollins interrupt his match against Kane at Night of Champions. He calls out Seth Rollins but instead he gets Dean Ambrose.

Daddy me no fan of rolling, Kathy said

Mike smile and says Seth Rollins, princess. I know princess, no one like Seth Rollins but himself.

Kathy turn her head back to the TV to see what is going on and she hear Uncle John booked a tag team between Randy Orton and Kane vs. Ambrose and himself in the main event. Then Smackdown went to commercial break.

Daddy you wrestle, Kathy said, looking at him

Yes, baby, I teamed up with uncle Valentin against Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler, he said.

Yea, my daddy's is wrestling Kathy said clapping her little hands together.

Back from break, Sheamus and Ziggler make separate entrance. In addition, then, the music change as the music of Miz hits and he comes out to the entranceway with Kristina and Valentin.

Mommy, daddy and unca Kathy said.

Yep, there we are baby, Kristina said.

They made their way to the ring for this, tag team match Valentin walks up the steps first followed by Kristina as Miz slid in the ring. Valentin opens the ropes for his sister she smiles at him and then enters the ring.

Kristina kisses Miz on the lips and then exits the ring as the referee signal for the bell. The bell sound and the match is officially underway Sheamus and Miz starts, their trade shots before Shameus get Miz in the corner. Shameus charge in with a high knee, but he misses a clothesline. Miz connects with back elbow.

Miz tags in Valentin and they go to work on him, hitting a double suplexes on him. Valentin charge Shameus and he runs in a powerslam by Shameus. Shameus then toss Valentin on the apron, but Miz come in and distract Sheamus along enough for Valentin snap Sheamus' head down on the top rope.

Valentin climb back onto the apron and but Shameus, catch him began to clubbing the chest of Valentin. Miz tries it stop Sheamus from the apron of the ring, but Sheamus shove him off the apron and then Sheamus take him out with a dive of the apron , as Smackdown goes to a break.

Mommy that shame hurt my daddy and unca, Kathy said, looking at her Krissy look at her.

Kathy, it is okay daddy is not hurt. When you get older I will explain how wrestling work, ok Kristina said.

Kathy turns her head back to the TV as Smackdown return, the Miz was in control and hitting a neck breaker on Sheamus.

See daddy and uncle Valentin are controlling the action the ring now Kristina said.

Miz tags Valentin back in and they double-teams Shameus again and they controlling the action with quick tags. Until Sheamus nail Miz with a tilt- a -whirl slam and then he finally tag in Ziggler. Here comes Ziggler a house of fire, nails Miz with clotheslines and Valentin comes in, and Ziggler nails him too.

Ziggler miss a high knee, but hits DDT on Miz coves him for a near fall, Miz kicks out at the last split second. Miz nails Ziggler with a forearm shot and then he tags in Valentin. Shameus come in grab Miz and toss him out of the ring to the floor Miz land at the feet of his wife.

He followed him out to the floor in the ring Ziggler nailed a dropkick on Valentin and covers him for a near fall. Sheamus and Miz are battling on the floor ring in front of Kristina McMahon. Shameus send Miz in the barricade right in front of Kristina who looks mad and is stare at Sheamus who is pound his chest.

Get him mommy, Kathy said, Mike and Krissy chuckles.

Miz, grab Valentin' United States title and nail Sheamus with it and then he climb on to the apron but Ziggler superkick Miz off the apron again Valentin rolls Ziggler up from behind for a two counts. As both Ziggler and Valentin get back to their feet Ziggler, spin Valentin around hits the Zig Zag on him and cover him for the win.

Daddy and unca no win, Kathy said.

Yes, that right princess uncle Valentin and I did not win maybe next time, he said.


	43. Celebrating Linda Birthday

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Celebration Linda's birthday

On Saturday October 4, 2014, the McMahon family celebrated Linda birthday the matriarch of the family the Queen of Vince's heart her day start great when she was serve breakfast in bed by Vince. Her day of spoiling had just begun. She was gets two parties one with her grandchildren and there would be a second later with Adults no kids allow.

After breakfast, Linda went to the spa with her daughters Stephanie and Krissy daughters in laws, Marissa and Kacie that is one of her birthday gifts, a day at the spa, while the men were set up the house for the first of two birthday parties. They got facial and a deep body massage.

After the deep body massage, they were relaxing in the sauna and Linda casual say to her daughters you did not have to go to all this trouble throwing two birthday parties one would have be just fine. Stephanie and Krissy looks at each other and then looks at their mom.

Mom, its two different birthdays, one with kids, and the second one is for adults, Krissy said.

Yeah, mom and it was no trouble at all, we loved you, and we want you to know how much so we are giving you two parties, Stephanie said.

I know you loved me, but we everything that has been going on and after we celebrate Mike birthday I finally will become face to face with Brian wife, who is accusing my husband and me of killing him, she said, as the four of them looks at her.

Mom, both parties will help you out then by distraction and keeping your mind off Thursday, Marissa said.

Yeah it might help but how can I enjoy all of this spoiling that I am receiving today, know that is loom, next week, she said.

Mom that is the whole point of today we are trying to distracted we know that Thursday is a big deal for the family, but that is Thursday not today, it is your birthday let's enjoy, Kacie, said.

Yeah mom, worry about Thursday on that day, not today, Stephanie said, as Krissy stood up walk over to her and sat down next to her.

Mom, Linda open her eyes and look at her younger who was now sitting next to her.

Yes my love, she said

You need to try hard, not to think about that, we are celebration you. Do not let that bitch enter your mind on your day your birthday. Forgot about all of that and enjoy all of the spoiling that you are getting from your family, as you put it.

You tell her Krissy when the time come, which is next Thursday that bitch will get her from this family. She will not know what hits her right in her face, when we enter that courtroom as a family, and not a divided family like she try to do, she failed on that one, Stephanie said.

Your all right, I need to enjoy my day, my birthday, she said.

Yeah that it mom, joy today, with us, your husband, your sons, sons in laws and all of your grandchildren, they said together.

Ten minutes later they walk out of the sauna got redress in their clothes and Krissy pay the bill, and then they walk out of the spa, and got in the limo and that pulled away from the spa and head for the house to get for the first party.

When they arrived the limo pule into the driveway and drove up to the house where it come to a completely stop and the Chauffeur Jacque step out of the limo walk around the limo and open the door for his boss family to exit the limo.

One by one their exit the limo and Linda thanks Jacque and he nodded his head then they walk toward the house and went inside to a decorate house for the first birthday party. There were birthday balloons in the livingroom and in the dining room.

Wow, they guys did a wonderful jobs, Stephanie said.

Probably stretch out on a couch somewhere Marissa said chuckle.

Probably right. I will be back I need to head home and get the girls, Krissy said.

Okay, honey Linda said, as Krissy walk out of the house.

Kacie and Stephanie left too; to retrieve their kids bring them back to the house, for Grandma Linda birthday party. Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the house with grandchildren, they enter the house and the party was on.

The kids were having fun and playing with their Grandma Linda on her birthday. This party did Linda some good, it keeping her mind off Thursday court date with that bitch who now want money from her and Vince for her husband execution some twenty-seven years ago.

The second would prove more of distraction because it will be with adults. Linda was having lot of fun with her grandchildren, while the foods was being cooking in the kitchen that Linda wasn't allowed in on this day, she didn't have to lifts one fingers or doing anything, her two daughters and daughters in law were do everything for her on this day.

She loved every minutes of the spoiling that was going on. Once the foods was ready Krissy called out for the kids that the chicken tender and hamburger were ready for them as they came running into the dining room the adults who were in the dining room laugh when they saw the kids come running into the dining room for chicken tender and hamburger.

The kids sat down at the dining room table and had their chicken tender and hamburger with some help from the adults. The adults nibble on some of the kids, chicken tender. After lunch was over the kids gave Grandma Linda her birthday gifts from them. She opens their gifts and she loved very birthday gifts from her grandchildren.

After Linda opens her birthday gifts, they had small birthday cake for her. They of course sing happy birthday to her. As the first birthday winds down, the cleanup began and they put her house back the way it was before the birthday party.

The grandchildren say bye to their grandma and left, with their parents who need to go home and get ready for the second birthday party. Hours later, Mike, Krissy, and Stephanie and John and Valentin and Kacie Shane and Marissa all arrived at the country club for their mom second birthday party. They walk inside the main room that was decorating for Linda birthday it was beautiful.

Five minutes later Linda and Vince enter the main room and everyone who was invited clap for the birthday girl who smiles and then greets her guests. The second birthday party was underway and they began having a good time.

As the McMahon were partying and celebration Linda birthday, Nikki Bella sneak into the birthday party, and began to record he birthday party. She figures she could use the footage against them.

She is invaded a private birthday party, that the McMahon are having for Linda. Nikki Bella is absolutely, jealous of Stephanie and Kristina sisterly relationship that they have.


	44. WWE RAW Oct 6, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After the McMahon celebration Linda birthday with two birthday parties one day later, Valentin, Stephanie, John, Kristina and Mike travel down from Greenwich, Connecticut to Brooklyn New York and the Barclays Center for Monday night RAW.

RAW begins with highlighted from last week, forcing primarily on what had happened last week on RAW. After the video, Seth Rollins storms to the ring temper tantrum. He had begun to whined and complain he was carrying on like a lite child.

Backstage meanwhile, the Authority is watching him throwing his temper tantrum in the ring him. As he continues talks out walks two official to ringside of mic, they are telling Rollins something and of course, he does not take them advice.

In addition, outcomes John Cena and attacks Rollins. Within second of Cena attacking him Rollins manages to escape him, and into the crowd. When out of nowhere Ambrose appears behind him and attacks from was in the crowds. Rollins tries to running away yet angina, back to ringside where John Cena is waiting for him there.

As Cena beat on Rollins Ambrose dive off the barricade wiping them all out. Rollins runs to the sideway when the Authority music this. Shane McMahon walks out and remains on the stage. Shane says this show is not going to turns in chaos. He says had two officials come out and warns Rollins. However, you did not listening Rollins. Your ego, would not listen.

He says it is clear that Ambrose and my brother in law want the opportunity to get a piece of you Rollins. He said the WWE universe if they would like to see Ambrose and Cena get their hands on Rollins. The fans chant "yes!' He says tonight, it will be Ambrose and Cena in that very ring, against Rollins, and Orton. As he, music began to play, and RAW went to commercials.

Back from the break, matches and segment went by. Later on, Cena and Ambrose cannot find common ground to work together. In addition, Ambrose told him to find someone else. Cena is like no problem. RAW head back to commercials back from the break

We see highlighted of Ambrose and Cena from early, from there, Cena is show walking backstage, when Triple H is stable stop him and began to mocks him.

Cena tell them, to be careful because he is member of the Authority and he will find a partner. He walks off and then we go to the ring for a next match. After the Diva match, we see Kristina and Miz backstage, Kristina said the princess has a doctor appointment tomorrow morning. Mike looks at her and said, good luck there baby, I will be in Philly for SmackDown. Kristina looks at him and said, yeah I know luckily you. RAW go back to commercials.

Back from the break, and Miz music hits he and Kristina walks out to the stage and they walks to the ring together. They enter the ring and then outcomes Sheamus next. Kristina gave Miz a kiss on the lips and then exits the ring. Sheamus enters the ring and bell sound and here we go. Miz bitch slap Sheamus, which does not exactly please him.

Sheamus beat Miz down. However, Miz escape the ring as Sheamus tries to punish him. Miz regroup on the floor with Kristina. RAW go to commercials. Back from the break, Miz is control the action in the ring. Sheamus start to fight back and he goes for the brogue kick, Kristina yelp at him to watch out.

Sheamus goes for the brogue kick, but Miz duck and he rolled him up for the win. He escapes the ring with the referee who raise his hand, Kristina joins him in the aisle way. RAW goes to commercials, and then back from the break, and Nikki Bella is the ring.

Nikki Bella cuts promo about sisters and then she switches to Stephanie and Kristina McMahon. In addition, how they are both lying about their sisterly relationship. She knows that they are lying about their relationship. Backstage, meanwhile, Stephanie and Kristina are watching.

They both had enough and decide to confront, Stephanie McMahon music Welcome to the Queendom began to play, and then outcomes she and Kristina to the stage. Stephanie says Nikki you need help, because you have this sick obsess with my and Kristina relationship.

Nikki looks at them said no I do not have a sick obsessing with you and your sister relationship.

Stephanie said yes you do Nikki. You are saying that Kristina is jealous of me and I am jealous of her. There is no jealously between Kristina and me period.

Kristina said, Nikki last week, I told you that you need to see shrink to discuss your delusional fantasy that you are having.

Nikki said I do not need to see shrink because I know that I am right. You are both lying.

Kristina said, we are not lying Nikki, Stephanie and I respect one another. Stop acting like you knows us because you do not knows us. Stephanie, music began to play as they stare Nikki from the stage. Then RAW went to commercials.

Back from the break, and another match went by and then it was time for the main event Rollins and Orton vs. Cena and his tag team partner. Rollins and Orton were in the ring and they were waiting on Cena and his tag team partner. Cena come out and stood on the stage and then the music of his brother in law hits and Valentin McMahon come walks out and joins Cena.

They head to the ring enter and began to brawl with Rollins and Orton. They brawl all over the ring and outside of the ring. as soon the referee got some control we had a tag team match until things got out of hands again, and nth Kane it the ring causing DQ, and then Ambrose return and he help Cena and Valentin McMahon end RAW.


	45. Kathy & Kailey go to the doctor

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Before RAW end Kristina kisses Mike goodbye, she got in the back seat of the limo that drove out of the Barclays Center and sped off toward the expressway. A couple of hours later the limo arrived in Greenwich, and continues onto the McMahon house. When the limo pull into the driveway the gates open and then limo drove through up the circular driveway to the house where it came to stop.

The Chauffeur steps out of the limo close the door walk to the back of the limo around it, then open the door Kristina steps out of the limo she thanked the chauffeur he nods his head. She walks toward the house, and pull the keys out purse. When she reaches the front door of the house she slid the key into the lock then turns it unlock the door she turn the doorknob opening the door walk inside the house and then she close the door behind her.

She relocks the door and then places her purse on the table, took off her jacket and hangs it in the hall closet and then walks toward the stairs and climbs them. When she reaches, the top of the stairs walk toward the girls' bedroom went inside and check on them they were both sound asleep Kathy in her toddler bed and Kailey in the crib, she smile then walk out of the bedroom.

She walks toward her old bedroom went inside and changes out of her clothes into her pjs she then walk into the bathroom brush her teeth and then rinse her mouth, walk out of te bathroom over to the bed climbs into the bed lay down and went to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Vince, Linda were up with Kathy and Kailey while Kristina is still sleeping upstairs. They had some breakfast that Linda made, and after eating breakfast, Kathy began to Sesame Street while Kailey was in her swing. Vince was busy doing some work from his home office. Things around the McMahon house were quiet while Kristina slept upstairs.

A round 9:15 A.M. Krissy finally awake up got out of the bed walk into the bathroom turn on the shower and took off her pjs, then jump into the shower. Twenty-five minutes later, she finishing showering turn off the water then opens the shower door, grabs a towel dry herself off, and then wraps the towel around her body. She then, grabs another towel began to towel dries her hair.

After drying her hair, she walk out of the bathroom and began to get dress after dressing in Jean and shirt. She walks out of the bedroom toward the staircase and then down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs walk toward the kitchen went inside found her mom loaded the dishwashing.

Good morning, mom, she said Linda looks up to see her youngest is up.

Good, morning, Krissy. Did you sleep well? She asked opening the over and grabs the plate of the food

Yes, mom I slept well, she replied

Good, here you go Krissy, she said holding out a plate of food.

Thanks mom, she said taking the plate of food from her walk over to the table sat down at the table, and began to eat her breakfast.

Your welcome honey, she said pouring her some coffee then walk it over to the table and place it in front of Kristina who smile up at her.

Thanks again mom, she said

Your welcome, again she said

Krissy finished her breakfast, stood up from the chair walk over to the dishwashing place the plate and coffee cup inside, then close the door and start the dishwashing. Kathy came walking to the kitchen to see her mommy was up.

Mommy, she said running over to her. Krissy reach down and scoop her up.

Good morning baby, she said kissing her.

Morning mommy, she said kissing her back.

Were you good for grandma and grandpa? She asked

Yes, mommy Kailey and I were good she replied

Good. Now you, Kailey grandma and I are going for ride, she said

Where we going? She asked

Well you and Kailey have doctor appoints today, she replied walking out of the kitchen with Kathy in her arms and Linda followed her.

No, mommy she screams

Oh yes, Katherina you have to get checkup, she said

Linda went to tell Vince that she and Krissy were leaving for the girls doctor appoint and he told her he is going to joins them. They both walk out of the home office down the hallway to where Krissy is putting Kathy jacket on, while Kailey was buckle into her carseat, smiling, move her arms and legs.

You ready to go Krissy? Vince asked

Yes dad, we are ready to go, she replied grab her jacket put it on, and then grab her purse

Linda picks up the carseat while Vince unlock the door then turn the doorknob opening the door, they walk out of the house then he close the door behind him and locked it. They walk toward the SUV. Krissy got in the backseat with Kathy place her into her carseat and buckle in her. Linda lock Kailey carseat in, and then to in, the backseat while Vince got in the passenger seat and the bodyguard/chauffeur was in the driver seat.

The bodyguard drove down the circular driveway the gates opens and drove through the opened the gates, then sped off toward the doctor office. Twenty-five minutes later the SUV pulls up to the doctor office, the bodyguard park the SUV in front of the doctor office. Vince, Linda, Krissy got out of the SUV with girls.

They walk toward the doctor office, where Vince open the door for them to enters in front of him they enters the office, and then Krissy open another door and they went inside where she sign them and the nurse told her that the doctor would see the girls now. Linda and Krissy took the girls into the examine room.

A few minutes later, the doctor came walking to the examine room, and she began to do her examine Katherina Mizanin. She weighs her and notices that Kathy has put on some weigh, and that she had grown a couple of inches too. The doctor had to give her a shot for the flu, and then Kathy began to cry uncontrollable and Krissy comfort her, while the doctor began to examine Kailey.

After Kailey examine was over, they walk out of the room and then out of the doctor office. They walk toward the SUV and they got back in the SUV Krissy place Kathy in her carseat and gave her kiss. Linda place Kailey carseat and then buckled in. The SUV drove away from the doctor office and head back home.


	46. Vince & Linda met with Calvin

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Author note, I decide to change Kevin to Calvin instead.

After the doctor for both Kathy and Kailey, they had some lunch but Kathy did not eat much, she was cranky because of the shot that she receives from the doctor early. After lunch things were quietly Kathy was, watching TV and Kailey was in her swing.

Vince and Linda were meeting with Calvin in Vince's home office to discuss their court appearance that is Thursday. Calvin had explains to them what might happen in court on Thursday. They were well preparation for anything that Susan Conner might throw their way on Thursday.

Calvin had a feeling that the Judge just might dismiss her case basic on the fact of the trial where he was convict on all counts, and he was sentence death do to the fact that he murderers two police officers.

She is going this out of spite Calvin. She is trying to ruin my family, but she will not succeed there, Vince and I will not allow it at all, Linda said.

I know Linda. Her wrongful death lawsuit against both of you is bogus because he chose to killer those two police officers who were trying to arrest him for raping you, he said.

Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Kristina are not going to have an outburst in court, when your rape is mention Linda, because they know you were rape 32 years ago, Vince said

Yes, they knows we have the advantage there she does not know that they know. She is thinking that they will have an outburst in court and direct all of their rage at you for hiding the fact at you were rape 32 years ago.

Now as for the false allegation against Vince, we all know that you never abused Linda physically or verbal. She had no evidences whatsoever to dispute it anyway. She had nothing, but a bunch of false allegations about you.

All right, Calvin as long as she does not get any of money, Vince said

I know understand Vince, she does not deserve one dime of your and Linda hard earned money.

Yes, she does not deserve anything for us, we did not kill him, he got him execution for the crimes that he committed, Linda said.

Calvin, you have lot of information on her, Vince asked

Yes, Vince, Joe, Cassie and Julia bought me boxes of evidences and what she has been up too since she left the United States 32 years ago as his trailing was going on. She is going to wish that she never went after you and your family, he said.

Good Vince and Linda said simultaneous.

Is Shane going to be at court on Thursday? He asked

Yes, he and Marissa are coming up early Thursday morning, he replied.

We are going to show her that she did not divide ours family, we are going to be a united family when we walk into the courtroom on Thursday morning, Linda said.

Very good, show her that she did not succeed in dividing your family. Now I see you and the family on Thursday at court. He said

Okay Calvin thanks for coming to the house, instead of meeting at your office Vince said.

It is no problem, Vince, I know what it is like when a child goes the doctor and get a shot, Calvin said.

As they walked out of the home office and head to the front door, where Linda unlocked the door and then turns the door know and opened the door for Calvin. He walks out of the house and Linda closes the door and then relocked the door. Vince wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

It is almost over honey, he said.

I so hope honey I do not want to go through this again, she said hold him.

You will not honey, he said pulling back and looks them at each other and then they kissed gently.

They walk down the hallway to check on Krissy, Kathy and Kailey who were in the family room. When they arrived at the family room, they went inside, to see Krissy lay on the couch with Kathy and they both looks they were sleeping, Linda turn off the TV.

Vince on Kailey who was now in her playpen and sleeping He reach into the playpen and lift her out and then walk out of the family room Linda closes the door behind them. Vince walk down, the hallway to the staircase and the he climbs the stairs. When Vince reaches the top of the stairs he walks to the nursery went inside over to the crib he kiss Kailey on the forehand and then he gently laid her down in the crib.

The next day, Mike, Stephanie, John and Valentin had come home for Philly after taping Smackdown. It was also Mike 34 birthday and the family celebration with a small parry at Mike and Krissy house later on that evening.


	47. Court Day for the McMahon

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

The next day, was Thursday and the McMahon family is already too head to court and face off with Susan Conner, who is claim that Vince McMahon had killed her husband Brian Conner. When they arrived at the courthouse, they had exits the limos that brought them there.

After exited the limo they walks up the stairs and then entered the courthouse, and walked toward the courtroom of Judge Adrianna Rodriguez who is hearing the case, of Susan Conner vs. Mr. &amp; Mrs. McMahon. When they arrived at the courtroom of the Judge Rodriguez where the met up with Calvin and Cassie Adams, Joe and Julia Adams.

Good morning, Calvin said.

Good morning.

We just saw Susan Conner walked into the courtroom with her attorney, Roy Williams the brother of Darren Williams who was Brian's attorney during his trial. Cassie said.

What did she look like Cassie? Linda asked

Well she looks lots older than we do. She had white hair and she wears glass. However, there is a sense of arrogant about her, thinking she is going to win her lawsuit Cassie replied.

It is not going to happened honey I told you that, Calvin said.

They walk into the courtroom and as they entered the courtroom Susan turn her head and watch the McMahon family entered the courtroom as a family. The family sat in the first row with three other peoples while Calvin, Linda and Vince and sat at the table.

A few minutes later, the bailiff calls all rise court is now session the honorable Judge Adrianna Rodriguez presiding! The bailiff exclaimed, as the door to the chamber opened and out walk a beautiful woman in her middle forties. Judge Rodriguez step up to the bench and sat down in her chair.

Please be seated, Judge Rodriguez said opening the folder and look at the papers inside. Everyone sat down. Kristina was sitting next to her big sister Stephanie.

Mr. Williams your opening statement Judge Rodriguez said, while reading something in the folder that she had opened.

Roy Williams stood up and began to talking about his client lawsuit. Judge Rodriguez looks up and listens to Roy Williams's opening statements and she looks at the McMahon family who were listening to Roy William talk.

Mr. Williams I have a short attention span, she cuts the dryly. Either you get to the point now.

Yes your honor, Roy Williams said. I could bring in several peoples saying that Vince McMahon had abused his wife.

Your honor, Calvin said, standing up. I can bring in a boatload of peoples who knew the McMahon and they will testify that Vince never abused his wife during their 48 years of marriage.

Gentlemen calm down here. Mr. Williams I did read the brief that Mr. Adams submits to the court along with Mrs. McMahon medical record and there are no evidences that Mr. McMahon had ever hit his wife, in their 48 marriage. Do not accuse Mr. McMahon of domestic violence when you do not have evidence, Judge Rodriguez said.

Yes your honor, he said.

Mr. Adams your opening statement please, Judge Rodriguez said.

Thank you your honor he said.

Your welcome, Judge Rodriguez said.

Calvin began talking about the frivolous lawsuit that Susan Conner flied, especially when she knowing that a jury of 12 citizens convicts her husband all counts, include killing two police officers. She does not want accept that her husband committed these crimes. Mrs. Conner even attempt to drive a wedge between Mr. &amp; Mrs. McMahon and their youngest child by lay your honor, Calvin said.

I read the letter, and I was sick to my stomach after reading that letter, seeing that I am mother myself. Judge Rodriguez said eyed Mrs. Conner.

Your honor, Mrs. McMahon claim to be rape, by my client husband, 32, years ago, Roy said, as Susan looks at the McMahon children and no one of them moves, or had a stun looks of their face.

Mr. Williams that was not claim she was rape by Mr. Conner, 32 years while she was pregnant with her and her husband fourth child,

Your honor, my client Mr. McMahon and his daughter Kristina McMahon took a DNA test even though Mr. McMahon has always claim that deep, in his heart Kristina was his daughter, Calvin said.

Do you have the DNA yes Mr. Adams, Judge Rodrigues asked

Yes, I do your honor, Calvin said, holding out a manila envelope and the Bailiff come over, took the envelope, walk over to the Judge, and hand her the envelope.

Judge Rodriguez, unsealed the envelope and pulled out of the paper, and looks at the paper and saw the DNA result.

Well, well, Vincent Kennedy McMahon did fathered Kristina Alexandria McMahon, Judge Rodriguez announced and Susan stood up and began to yell.

No, that DNA test is wrong, my husband fathered Kristina, because Linda McMahon was having affair with him, Susan yelled and everyone looks at her. Judge Rodriguez grabs her gavel and bang.

Order! Mrs. Conner sat down, now. I will hold you in contempt of my courtroom, Judge Rodriguez said claim. Roy Williams claims Susan Conner down and help her sit back down.

Your honor that DNA test could be wrong knowing that 32 years ago, a DNA test was done and the results came back inconclusive Roy said.

Your honor, I am sure you saw in my brief that the first DNA test was destroy that stated my client Vince McMahon fathered Kristina, and then another DNA test was done and it was made to looks inconclusive, Calvin said.

Yes, I did see that Mr. Adams. I am dismissed wrongful death lawsuit against Mr. &amp; Mrs. McMahon do the evidences that was prove by their attorney Mr. Adams, and seeing that I read the transcript from the trial 31, years ago. There was no way that Mr. McMahon kills Mr. Conner, and get away with it, Judge Rodrigues grab her gavel again bang.

All rise, the bailiff said, as everyone stood up as Judge Rodriguez stood up from her chair then exited the bench and opened the door to her chamber and went inside.

Susan Conner stormed out of the courtroom with Roy Williams hot on her trail the McMahon smiles and then they hugs and Vince thanks Calvin. They all walks out of the courtroom toward for the exit.

Once they were all outside of the courthouse and month court steps, Susan appears pointing a gun.

You stich you took him from me! She yelled at Linda, as Vince move in front of his wife, trying to shield her from this manic with gun…

Back off, Vince said.

Aw, looks Vince McMahon trying to protect his precious wife, who caused my husband death, she said with angry in her voice. I will kill you and then I kill her in front of your precious children, next.

She, squeeze the trigger and a shot rang, out and everyone duck for cover.


	48. The McMahon are alive

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

She, squeeze the trigger a shot rang, out and everyone duck for cover. Court officers had come flying out of the courthouse with their draw gun and saw a woman firing her gun.

Freeze! They yelled at her and she saw them and pointing her gun at them.

Drop the gun ma'am, court officer demand.

No! I am going to this bitch who took my husband from me, she yelled. Susan points her gun at Linda again.

Ma'am we are not going to tell you again drop the gun! Court officer demand.

She fires the gun again and the court officers firing their guns hitting Susan several times, she drop and dropping the gun. The court officers slowly approach Susan Conner body, and he crotch down beside her body, and check for pulse and there no pulse Susan Conner was death.

She is death. Vince asked

Yes, sir, she is death, the court officer replied.

Vince stood up then he help Linda and she begin to looks around for their kids and did not see them.

Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Kristina where are you? She asked the kids come out from behind the pillars.

We are oks mom, Shane replied.

Is she death? Stephanie asked

Yes, sweetheart Susan is death, Vince replied, as Linda hugs her kids, and thanking god that they were safe.

One of the court officers had asked the McMahon what had happened and Vince began to explain to the court officer, what had happened. In addition, the court officer wrote everything down that Vince was telling him. While another court officer had called for the police to come to the courthouse. Once Vince finished telling the court officer, what had happened he was told to stay until he can speak with polices. Five minutes later, the police arrived at the courthouse, and they had speaking with the McMahon family. Vince told them the same story that he told the Court Officer.

After Vince spoke with the police they had told him he can take his family home, they walk down the steps and toward the limos that were there waiting on them. They got in the limo and then the limo sped off and toward Greenwich, Connecticut. The polices stay at the courthouse and with Susan Conner dead body, until the medical examiner arrived to took her body back to the morgue.

The limos pulled into the driveway and drove up to the house, where they came to stop and the chauffeurs turns the key shutting off the engine, and then unbuckles their seatbelt and opened the doors step out of the limos and then closes the doors. They walk to the back of the limos and opened the doors and then the McMahon family out of the limos that they were in.

Once they all had steps out of the limos Vince had thanks the chauffeurs and then family walks toward the house, where Linda slide her key into the locked and turn the key unlocked the door and then she turns the doorknob open the door then walks inside the house, everyone followed her inside the house. Vince was the last one to walks inside the house he closes the door and relocked the door.

Kacie, Stephanie, Krissy and Marissa went in the kitchen and began to make lunch for everyone. Once lunch was ready, they bought lunch into the dining room and then everyone came into the dining room sat at the dining room table and began to eat lunch.

They chitchat about anything other then what had happened at the courthouse with Susan Conner. After lunch Kacie, Stephanie, Marissa and Krissy clean up with help from their husbands. Vince took Linda hand, and then led her out of the dining room, and down the hallway to his home office, they walk inside and Vince then closes the door behind them.

Are you okay? He asked

Yes, I am fine honey. I am gratefully that this entire nightmare is finally over, she replied.

Linda

Vince I am fine I swear to you, she said.


	49. SmackDown Oct 10, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

On Friday night, Mizanin family settle in to watch Smackdown that was from Wells Fargo, Center, in Philadelphia, Pa. Smackdown opens with Stephanie McMahon and she comes out and head to the ring.

Mommy aunty Stephy, Kathy said.

Yes, I see Aunt Stephy pebble, she said while changing Kailey diaper.

She enters the ring and welcomes everyone to the 15th anniversary of Smackdown, and she reminds the fans that it was the Rock coined the show's name. She also takes a dig at him, when John Luarinaitis cut her off, and makes him way to the ring. He asks if someone said 'people power'.

He reviews his qualifications and says he's the best choice to the show, because he starts 'people power' and he ways to match. Stephanie couldn't answers him because Teddy Long cuts him off and he enters the ring. Teddy says he won't let John take his jobs again, and John says he was better than and now so they should just give the fans what they want. Stephanie watches them and says enough. You both interrupt him and I am the boss around here with Shane McMahon COO.

Yeah aunt, Kathy said.

John says, they want a tag team match, but Teddy calls for a six-man tag team match, so they arguing unit Stephanie tells them both to shut up. She tells them both we are ginning to have a 15 tag team match in honor of the Anniversary. John says he can't do that, Stephanie looks at him and says yes I can John. It is going to be team Teddy vs. Johnny teams but I will be the best General Manager of Smackdown n history.

Stephanie says to marks an announcement about Hell in A Cell when Adam Rose, and the Rose bud cuts her off and Rose says he's here to party, but there's no parry without him. Rose tells Stephanie to be a rose bud instead of a lemon, and she says I'm not lemon Rose, but you can pay if you are not careful. Now I am going to put you in a match against Kane for interrupts me. Her music hits and she exit the ring, as Rose understand there looking scare.

Yeah aunt you tell him, Kathy said, Mike and Krissy laughs.

Smackdown went to commercials back from those commercials the first match of Smackdown Kathy wasn't interesting the match, she play with her daddy. Moreover, she continued to play with him until she heard her Aunt Stephanie voice on the TV again, she turn her each to see her aunt and uncle chatting about Smackdown so far. After the backstage segment, involving Stephanie, John, more matches went by, and Kathy plays with her daddy.

Krissy took Kailey upstairs to her nursery when she reaches to the top walk toward the nursery enters. She walk over the crib and gently laid Kailey down, and then walk out of the nursery too the stairs and back down them.

When she reach of the bottom of the staircase, she walk toward the ling room enter. After the big 15 man tag teams match had ends with Team Teddy winning. It was time for Miz TV. Kathy got excited when she saw her daddy on the TV. Smackdown went back to commercials. Back from those commercials, Miz was in the ring he being talking about how great his show is, because he as two guests tonight that will fight at Hell in a Cell. He introduces John Cena first out he comes then hits the ring, he shook hands with Miz and then Miz introduce Dean Ambrose.

Ambrose come out and hits the ring next, he grabs the mic and says he is putting Cena on notice and the WWE World Heavyweight title once he finished off Rollins. John looks at him and says Ambrose slow your roll, right now. Ambrose doesn't listens and says Cena is dangerously close to stealing from him, and he doesn't care how high on the food chain you are or married to boss. Cena says watch it Ambrose, I am impressed by you. you say what you want, and does whatever he want until he gets what he wants, and prove that he has what it takes. Cena pull out two baseballs, and says this is what Ambrose has, Miz and me.

Cena says Ambrose does what people have calling for. He says Ambrose will make him earns a win at Hell in a Cell. And Ambrose is the same as him, but he like his chance. Miz says Cena was pretty convincing, and he asks Ambrose if he really thinks he could win, and Ambrose just says 'yep'. He knows he will win. Cena says he'll see Ambrose at Hell in a Cell. Ambrose see you there champ, as he leave the ring, Cena and Miz watch him, leave as Smackdown as Cena and Miz stare at him.


	50. WWE RAW Oct 13 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

On Sunday evening the family travel to Atlanta, Georgia, for RAW, and with just two weeks until Hell in a Cell PPV. Superstars are continues to build the momentum toward Hell in a Cell. The tension is built between everyone who is on the card. What will happens on RAW.

RAW begins with elaborate highlights of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and John Cena history. After the video package, we are joins by Dean Ambrose, who comes out and hits the ring. The Authority watched from the back. Mike says I wondered what the lunatic fringe has to say tonight. Stephanie replied I think we are all wondered Mike. As they watched Ambrose cuts a promo on Seth Rollins and then switched to Cena and that got they attended.

They listens closes to what Ambrose say about Cena and him being the WWE World heavyweight champion and being married Stephanie McMahon. That made Cena heat. Stephanie calms him down and tell him not to worry about Ambrose he is beneath you, and you are the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. In addition, we all know that you would be the Champion if you were not married to me. He is jealous that is all.

After the first match had end, Stephanie is backstage with her husband John. She asks him has he cooled off. He nods his head, and says I still don't like what he says. She said, I know honey, but they are some who are always going to be jealous of you. They are plenty who are jealous of Valentin being Vince McMahon son, and now that Miz and Kristina went public about being married, you know more people are jealous of Miz.

Backstage segment with Stephanie and John we go back to the ring for a title match, Valentin McMahon defends against Shameus. Sheamus comes out first and hits the ring. He was followed by the United States Champion Valentin McMahon who comes out with Miz. They make their way to the ring, and Miz walks around the ring and joins the commentary team, while Valentin enter the ring. The bell sounded and the title match was underway. Valentin and Sheamus went back and forth through the match.

Kristina was watching backstage with Stephanie, John and Shane. Valentin was on the outside Sheamus chase after him and they began brawling outside of the ring, and by Miz when Sheamus shove Valentin into him and the referee didn't disqualification him, instead he let the match continue.

Sheamus brings in back in the ring, and calls for the Brogue kick and nail Valentin, covers him for the win and become the new United Sates champion. After the match Sheamus, celebrate Miz slide into the ring and attack him behind because he shove his brother in law into him. Valentin recovery as Miz brawl with Sheamus, they brawl all over of the ring. Sheamus clotheslined him out of the ring; Valentin slowly got up Miz help him to the back.

Once they were backstage, Miz asks Stephanie and Shane for a match with Sheamus and they grant him his match. Later on during the main event Ambrose was battling with Kane, when Cena music hits he comes out to the stage and Ambrose spot him and they exchange words Kane try to sneak attack him from behind but Ambrose counters it and nail Kane with dirty deeds for the win.

As Cena stare at Ambrose Orton attack him from behind, ending RAW with Orton standing over him.


	51. Main Event & SmackDown

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After RAW end, John come backstage and he was heat on what Orton did to him, and he told Stephanie if Orton think he is going to get away on what he did to me he is dead wrong I will strike back one way or others. Stephanie knew that her husband meant business. Orton is going to regret what he did to John. He will strike and it will not be pretty for Orton when John decide to get revenge on him for what he did attacking him while he is staring Ambrose.

The family left the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, head to the airport where they boards the McMahons jet and travel to Birmingham, Alabama for Main Event and Smackdown. The jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Birmingham Alabama and 29 minute later, the McMahon's corporate jet had lands safely in Alabama. They then unbuckle their seatbelt stood up from the couch and then they exit the jet, walk down the stairs and walk over to the limo that was there waiting on them to arrive.

They got into the back of the limo while they bags being unloads from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo, the trunk close and then limo pulls away from the private hangar and heads for downtown Birmingham to the hotel where they were be stay the night. When the limo arrives to the hotel, came to stops the back door opens, and out the family they grabs their bags from the trunk, walks away from the limo and enter the hotel where they check in and then up heads to their hotel suite.

They unlocked the doors and went inside, changes out of the clothes into their pajamas and then went to bed. A couple of hours later they were up and working before Main Event and Smackdown. Shane, Stephanie and Kristina were discussing event from RAW when Kristina make suggestion.

"How about we gave John a match with Orton inside Hell in A Cell this John can do whatever he wants to him, for attacking him last night."

"That is not a bad idea, John does wants to get back at him," Shane said.

Stephanie thought about it and says, "Yes, that is true, okay let's get my hubby what he want then, Orton inside Hell in A Cell, at Hell in A Cell PPV."

Hours later they had check out of the hotel and head to the BJCC Arena, when they arrive there the limo pull into the underground garage and came to stop they exits the limo walk through the backstage area to their locker room when they arrives at the room they enters the room and close the door behind them.

Later on Main Event starts with Miz in the ring for another episode of Miz TV and he talks about what had happens on RAW, with Sheamus and his brother in law Valentin McMahon how Sheamus cheated to capture the United States title. Kristina was watching backstage, while Shane, and Stephanie running Main Event. She watched her husband invited Sheamus out to the set, and out he comes with Untied States title. Sheamus show off the title.

Sheamus says "that Miz thinking he is deserving of Untied States title for doing nothing."

Miz says "nothing, Sheamus I am not the one who cheated on RAW Monday that was you. You should have been disqualified when you throw my brother in law into me while I was doing commentary."

Shameus smile and says, "You still have done nothing to deserve a United States title match."

Miz says, "Sheamus, I am a star, so my talent speaks for itself."

Sheamus mocks him and says, "You are married to Kristina McMahon."

Miz get mad and says, "Watch your mouth Shameus."

Sheamus continues to mock him some more, and then try to brogue kick him but Miz duck, and nail him before exiting the ring.

After Miz TV ended three matches went by before Main Event end, and then SmackDown opens with normal opening, and then a shot of inside the arena, and then the pyro goes off, then we go the ring for the opening segment and a in ring promo with Seth Rollins.

The Authority watched from backstage they watched what whining Seth Rollins has to say. He talks about Dean Ambrose and they match at Hell in a Cell, and then he was interrupts by the Intercontinental champion Dolph Ziggler and the two exchanges words before they match. The Authority watch the match, from their locker room and saw Rollins get the win, but Ambrose emerges and hits the ring and Rollins exits the ring, he wants no part of Ambrose.

The announcer's teams announce that tonight-main event is Kane vs. Dean Ambrose. Then announcer announces that at Hell in A Cell WWE World Heavyweight champion John Cena will face off with Randy Orton inside Hell in a Cell.

Mike was get ready for six man tag team match against The Usos and Sheamus while out in the arena, a Diva match going on. And after the Diva match, Smackdown went to commercial and then back from the break for a six-man tag team match, and once both teams were in the ring and the bell sound, the match is underway. Goldust and Sheamus starts thing off. Kristina watches the match from backstage area, with the other. Mike character's was on the apron to start the match.

He was tagged in by Stardust, he enter the ring, but Jimmy Uso is ready for him, he takes Miz down with a scoop slam and followed with an elbow drop. Jimmy Uso grabs him and then tossed him outside of the ring, as Jey Uso blind tags in, and he dropkicks Miz in the face. Jey heads up to the top but Goldust runs over, so Jey knock him off the apron and Miz uses the distraction to take him down as SmackDown go to break.

When Smackdown return from commercial to see Stardust stomping away on Jey Uso, then Sheamus chases Miz up the ramp before Goldust attack Jey in the corner, but Jey makes a comeback and tags Sheamus in who hit Stardust and Miz with some elbow before Sheamus take Stardust down with a kneelift and then a scoop slam.

Miz come in and attempts to clothesline Sheamus but he miss and land on the apron. Stardust attempt to sneak attack, but Sheamus throw him into the Miz knocking off him of the apron. Jimmy dives over the ropes and knocking Miz down, then Sheamus, set up for the ten Beats, but he doesn't connects. Goldust blind tag himself, and he catches Sheamus with a powerslam. Jimmy runs back in and catches Goldust with a superkick, and then Sheamus catches him with a Brogue Kick for the win.


	52. WWE RAW Oct 20, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After SmackDown end, the family left the arena in Birmingham Alabama and travel to the private hangar where the jets are waiting them to arrives and take them home for a couples of days. The jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Connecticut 2 hours and 24 minute later, the McMahon's corporate jet had lands safely in Connecticut. They then unbuckle their seatbelt stood up from the couch and then they exit the jet, walk down the stairs and walk over to the limo that was there waiting on them to arrive.

They got into the back of the limo while they bags being unloads from the jet and then place into the trunk of the limo, the trunk close and then limo pulls away from the private hangar and heads for their homes. The next morning they were everyone and doing their daily routine of being parents to their kids, and working. Kristina, Valentin, Kacie and Stephanie had meetings with Vince and they told him everything that went down. Stephanie told him that at Hell in A Cell PPV John will be taking on Randy Orton inside the cell because of what happen on RAW.

Vince nod his head, he like the idea of Orton and Cena inside the cell. Orton cohorts cannot interference. They work on RAW and Smackdown for the following week know that six nights from Monday is Hell in a Cell, PPV.

A couple of days later, on Sunday evening Stephanie, John, Mike, Kristina, and Valentin left Connecticut and travel to Kansas City, Missouri for RAW. 2 hours and 49 minutes later the jet landed safety in Missouri, and came to stop, they unbuckled their seatbelt stood up and then exit the jet. They walk toward the limo that was there waiting for them, and got in the backseat while their bags were being unloads from the jet and place into the trunk that was closes after the bags were inside. The limo pull away from the jet and head for downtown Kansas City and the hotel where they were being stay the night.

When the limo arrives to the hotel, came to stops the back door opens, and out the family they grabs their bags from the trunk, walks away from the limo and enter the hotel where they check in and then up heads to their hotel suite. They unlocked the doors and went inside, changes out of the clothes into their pajamas and then went to bed.

A couple of hours later, they were up and working before RAW Shane, Stephanie and Kristina were busy working on RAW script and discussing with just six nights until Hell In A Cell PPV. Hours later, and they had check out of the hotel and head to the Sprinter Center, in downtown Kansas City. When they arrive there the limo pull into the underground garage and came to stop they exits the limo grabs their bags and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area to their locker room when they arrives at the room they enters the room and close the door behind them.

Later on in the evening, RAW opens with highlights package of last week show, and then normal opening and then a live shot of inside the Sprinter Center and then the pyro goes off and Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home. And he is joins on commentary by JBL and Jerry Lawler. We go to the ring, and outcome the Authority, and they make to their way to the ring. And once, they were in the ring and Shane says, "he's proud of them, then he mentions the cell hanging above the ring."

He says. "unspeakable damage will happen inside that structure on Sunday."

Cena says, "he knows firsthand and how Hell in a Cell will change you, and you don't win, you fight to survive."

Shane says, "one feud will come to an end, inside Cell when WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena here takes on Randy Orton. He then put over John Cena, Miz and Valentin. When he is interrupts by Seth Rollins who come to the stage and says he is going to be the undisputed future of the WWE. He says Dean Ambrose has no future after Sunday, but Orton comes out, stops him, and says he's in th true main event, and he's been doing this a lot longer, than Rollins has been around. The Authority watched them arguing on the stage. Triple H come out and stop them from arguing. Shane says "are you finished." They look at the ring to see The Authority watching them.

He says, "in tonight, main event, it will be Orton teams up with Rollins to face John Cena and Valentin McMahon. Kane and you Triple H are banned from ringside." as he music hits as the Authority had a stare down with them.

Michael Cole sends us to video highlights what went down with Sheamus and Miz last week on Main Event, and after the video, Miz and Kristina were at ringside, as Sheamus music hits and out he comes with United States title around his waist. Announcer team announced that Sheamus would be defending WWE United States title against the Miz at Hell in a Cell PPV. RAW goes to commercial.

When we return from the break, The Usos comes out next and they are following by WWE Tag Team Champion Goldust and Stardust. Kristina gave Miz a kiss before he get on the apron as Stardust and Jimmy Uso start things off for their teams. They locks up and Stardust applied a side headlock to him. Jimmy shoves him off and Stardust slide through his legs and takes a bodyslam. Jimmy kicks him in the face, and then covers him for a two count.

Jey Uso tags in and he splashes him in the corner before hitting snapmare and covers him for two counts. Stardust tags in Goldust, and he runs into a hiptoss and he is cover for two. Stardust tags back in and he eats a kick. Jey knocks Goldust off the apron, but he's soon take out by a flying kick from Stardust covers him for a near fall. RAW goes to commercial.

When we returns from the break, to see Goldust hit Jey with a spinebuster and cover him for another near fall. He tags Stardust back in, and he stomps away at Jey before choking him with his shin. He tags Miz in and he come in, connects with the Reality check, and covers him for two counts. Kristina applause as she watched her husband wrestled.

He then, runs into a boot, but Stardust tags in, and he clubs Jey before covering him for another two. Stardust stomps him before tagging Goldust back in. Goldust punches him before taunting the crowd. Jey punches him back before Goldust uppercut him. Jey then take him with a step–up enzuigiri. Sheamus and Miz are tagged in. Sheamus hits a pair of Irish hammers before hitting a running shoulder block thrust and a high knee to the face. Kristina is shouting encourage words to Miz.

Sheamus knocks Goldust and Stardust off the apron before hitting Miz with a high running knee. Sheamus goes for the 10 beats of the Bodhran, but Miz snap his head down on the top rope. Miz runs into a powerslam, and Sheamus covers him but Goldust breaks up the pin. Jey runs into a powerslam from Goldust and Jimmy superkick him down. Jimmy then takes him out with a diving plancha to the floor. Stardust takes the Usos out with the Falling Star.

Sheamus gives Miz a back body drop out of the ring before taking everyone out with a top rope splash to the floor! Sheamus throws Miz into the ring, and signals for the end. Sheamus ducks a flying kick from Stardust and hits him with the Brogue Kick, but Miz rolls him up to pick up the win. We go to commercial. back from the break, for a backstage segment involve Triple H and Randy Orton and after the backstage we go back to the ring for a Divas match that had ok action in the match and after the match end we has another backstage this time with Randy Orton and Seth Rollins. After the backstage segment, we go back to commercial. Moreover, back from the break, Randy Orton come back out and hits the ring. as the Authority watch on backstage, and they listens to Orton cut a promo about his and Cena rivalry and hell in a cell and that it is not the first time they' re been in this match together.

Cena says, "Wow, I am impressive he remembering that we wrestled inside Devil playground." And the other member of the Authority chuckled.

Orton says, his rivalry with Cena is this generation's Rock/Austin, and he know Cena is good, but he can take hustle, loyalty and respect and shove it up his ass. And he will beat the hell out of Cena on Sunday and love every second of it. That did it, Cena's music hits and outcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena and he hits the ring.

Cena looks at him and says, Orton needs to shut up, and we all know you are gifted, but he just proves he's a dumbass every time he opens his mouth. He began mocks him talking about history and says Orton is stupid for coming to a town in World Series, and trying to insult them. Orton says getting to the World Series and wining it are two different things, and Cena say it's just like Orton being in a match on Sunday but he's not winning it.

They have a stare down before deck Orton for what happen last week, he grabs him and nails him with Attitude Adjustment, before hoist up WWE World Heavyweight title as his music hits. He taunts him and then exits the ring as Orton recovery in the ring and staring at Cena. RAW go back to commercial. Back from the break, and several segments go by, before the main event, we go backstage to see John and Valentin discuss plans for their match with Orton and Rollins, but we can't hear what they are saying, RAW go back to commercial.

Back from the break, coming out first Orton and his partner Seth Rollins as RAW go back to commercial follows him. Back from the break, and the announcers informs the fans that the match is now a street fight. Cena's music hits outcome he, and Valentin together. They hit the ring and Orton and Rollins exits the ring. Bell sound, and all four superstars began brawling, backstage meanwhile, Mike, Kristina, Stephanie and Shane are watching the match. Valentin gets a chair and takes a few swings before he gets a table. Orton runs at him and slams him on it, then he Cena's head into the steps as we go to break. When we return, from the break to see Orton slam Valentin on the top rope before dumping him on his head, then he hits Valentin a few times before setting him up in the corner.

Valentin fought back, knock him back and connects with an axe handle smash, off the ropes, and he tags in Cena and he comes in and clean house. Cena hits Rollins with side slam, then goes for the five-knuckle shuffle, and nails him with it. Rollins reaches for the tag but no one is there, because Orton and Valentin are battling on the outside. Cena nail him with DDT as Orton tries to whip Valentin into the steps but he reserves it. Cena set up a table in the ring and he is looking to put Rollins through it. He hoist him up

Rollins shove the table out of the way. He drop down and slam Cena's head into a chair in the corner, he covers him for a near fall. Valentin come in the ring, and attack Rollins from behind. Cena roll out of the ring and pull Orton away from the ring as the cell lowered, Valentin is beat on Rollins, before the cell lowered to the floor surrounding the ring, Cena get under the cell, and Orton is lock out. Rollins is trap with Valentin McMahon and John Cena inside the cell.

John and Valentin double team Rollins while Orton watching on he couldn't do anything to stop the beat down of Rollins. John hoist Rollins up and nail him with Attitude Adjustment, then he went over to where Valentin is on the top rope, and he launch Valentin and hitting the Rocket Launcher on Rollins for the win.


	53. Hell in A Cell PPV Oct 26, 2016

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

A couple of days later, on Saturday evening Stephanie, John, Mike, Kristina, and Valentin left Connecticut and travel to Dallas Texas. 3 hours and 26 minutes later the jet landed safety in Dallas Texas at the private hangar, where came to stop, they unbuckled their seatbelt stood up and then exit the jet. They walk toward the limo that was there waiting for them, and got in the backseat while their bags were being unloads from the jet and place into the trunk that was closes after the bags were inside. The limo pull away from the jet and head for downtown Dallas Texas and toward the hotel where they were being stay the night.

When the limo arrives to the hotel, came to stops the back door opens, and out the family they grabs their bags from the trunk, walks away from the limo and enter the hotel where they check in and then up heads to their hotel suite. They unlocked the doors and went inside, changes out of the clothes into their pajamas and then went to bed.

A couple of hours later, they were up and working before Hell in a Cell PPV Shane, Stephanie and Kristina were busy working on the script and discussing Hell In A Cell PPV. Hours later, and they had check out of the hotel and head to the American Airline Center, in downtown Dallas. When they arrive at the American Airline Center the limo pull into the underground garage and came to stop they exits the limo grabs their bags and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area to their locker room when they arrives at the room they enters the room and close the door behind them.

Later on in the evening, Hell in a Cell opens with a badass video package highlights the matches on the card, and then a live shot of inside the American Airline Center, then the pyro goes off and Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home. And he is joins on commentary by JBL and Jerry Lawler. We go to the ring, and the first match of the Hell in a Cell PPV was a 2 out of 3 falls match for the Intercontinental Title Dolph Ziggler vs. Cesaro and once both Superstars were in the ring and the bell sound the match is underway. There was lot of actions the two out of three falls match. Ziggler won both falls to retain the Intercontinental title. After the match end, we go backstage to see Stephanie and John talking about his match with Orton inside Hell in a Cell.

John tells Stephanie that Orton is going to regret what he did to me. Stephanie nod her head and says just be careful ok. John tells her I will baby. They go back to the ring for the next match; meanwhile Mike was getting ready for his United States title match against Sheamus. Kristina was watching him getting ready for his match, after dressing in the wrestling gears he stretched warm up for the match.

Kristina look up at the flat screen TV see that Nikki Bella won the match and now poor Brie is her persona assistant that suck… Kristina knew that Nikki was jealous of Brie in every possible and she was jealous of her and Stephanie and they sisterly relationship.

Mike says, "Well that suck for Brie in every way."

Kristina looks at him and says, "yes it does, Nikki is jealous of her own sister and Stephanie and I.

They watch the next, which was tag team match for the WWE Tag team title. Once both teams were in the ring and Lilian Garcia does the formal introduction, take place the bell sound and the match is underway. There was lot of tag team action in the match include a double superplex off the top rope by the Usos on Goldust and Stardust.

Kristina and Mike leave the locker room head to the gorilla position. When they arrive there, the tag team match was done and Goldust and Stardust retain the tag team titles. The cell began to lowered, then Randy Orton music hits and he goes out first. Then his music dies and then John's music hits Mike, Valentin, Kristina and Shane wish him good luck, and then he walk out with Stephanie. He held the title up to a mixed reaction, and then he and Stephanie walk toward the cell. John hand the title and then took off his cap and shirt, toss it away, he gave Stephanie kiss and then she walk back up the aisle to the backstage. Cena step inside the cell and the door behind him.

Everyone watch the Hell in a Cell match between Cena and Orton, and there was lot of actions in the match, back and forth between them. There were counters of finishing move, but in the end, Cena hits a Super Attitude Adjustment through the table for the win. Stephanie breath sighs of relief that he survive. She stood up walk through the curtain and then through the second curtain to the entranceway and then walk to the ring, where John was celebrate, she walk up the steps to the apron and enter the ring. John smiles her and she embraces him.

Paul Heyman was watch, from the panel area. The Cena's exit the ring and Cena greet some of the Cancer survivor at ringside with Stephanie and then they walk backstage. We go backstage for segment and then after the segment we go to the ring where Lilian announced the next match is for the United States Championship. Miz music hits and out he comes with his wife Kristina McMahon.

They makes they to the ring, Kristina climb steps as Miz climb onto the apron, and he opens the rope for her, she smile at him and then enter the ring, he enter the ring next, his music dies, and then Sheamus music hits and out he comes. He hits the ring, and Miz is not impress by him neither is Kristina. Lilian does the formal introduction Sheamus hand the United States title to the ref who show it to the Miz and Kristina, and then show the WWE Universe.

Kristina gave him a kiss and then exits the ring, and stood at ringside, the bell sound and the US title match is underway, they circle each other and they go at it, lot of back and forth to start. Sheamus takes control and hits the forearms on the chest. He tells Kristina how you like that. They end up on the floor, where Miz goes to work on him before get on the apron again and he kicks Sheamus off the apron, and then grab him and drag him back into the ring. Miz whips Sheamus in the corner above Kristina and she applaud as she watched her husband wrestled.

Miz stomp him and then he use his knee and lay it across Sheamus throat choke him. Miz continue to work Sheamus and keep him ground for now, and works him over. Miz was in control and Kristina was smile at him the two of them never notice Damien Sandow comes out to the ringside, he want to hang out with Miz, but Miz told him no. Sheamus fought up to his feet and then nail him with several elbows in the gut break the hold. However, Miz kick him in the knee and then nail him with snap DDT and cover for two counts.

Miz began stalking Sheamus, and then grab him behind and nail him with Skull-Crushing Finale and he cover him for a close two count. Sandow jump on the apron distraction Miz, Kristina yells at him to get off the apron, Miz nail him and when he turn around Sheamus nail him with Brogue Kick out of nowhere for the win. Kristina enters the ring and then went over to her husband knee beside as Sheamus celebrate. Kristina help Miz out of the ring and then with the referee help they head backstage.


	54. WWE RAW Oct 27, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

After Hell in a Cell PPV had end Stephanie, John, Mike, Kristina, and Valentin leave the arena in Dallas, and then travel to San Antonio, Texas. 4hours and 24 minutes later the jet landed safety in Dallas Texas at the private hangar, where came to stop, they unbuckled their seatbelt stood up and then exit the jet. They walk toward the limo that was there waiting for them, and got in the backseat while their bags were being unloads from the jet and place into the trunk that was closes after the bags were inside. The limo pull away from the jet and head for downtown San Antonio, Texas and toward the hotel where they were being stay the night.

When the limo arrives to the hotel, came to stops the back door opens, and out the family they grabs their bags from the trunk, walks away from the limo and enter the hotel where they check in and then up heads to their hotel suite. They unlocked the doors and went inside, changes out of the clothes into their pajamas and then went to bed. A couple of hours later, they were up and working before RAW Shane, Stephanie and Kristina were busy working on RAW script.

Later on the afternoon, they had check out of the hotel and head to the AT&amp;T Center, in downtown San Antonio. When they arrive at the AT&amp;T Center the limo pull into the underground garage and came to stop they exits the limo grabs their bags and then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area to their locker room when they arrives at the room they enters the room and close the door behind them.

Later on in the evening, RAW opens with highlights of the matches, and then a live shot of inside the AT&amp;T Center, then the pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home. And he is joins on commentary by JBL and Jerry Lawler. We go to the ring and outcome Seth Rollins meanwhile, in the back the Authority is watching. They listen to Rollins cut a promo about his match last night from Hell in a Cell and he has finally get Dean Ambrose out of his hair, and now he is move on to the WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena and he does his hand taunt. He says that he is going to leave Cena an in pool of his own blood and that just firing up the Champ.

Randy Orton comes out, hits the ring, and threatens Rollins. Orton then drops the mic and charge Rollins blasting him with punches. The Authority is watching backstage and they are loving what Randy Orton is doing to Seth Rollins. Triple h try to calm him down and say we are not doing this tonight. Orton ignore pushes him and nail Rollins with RKO.

The Authority was smiling backstage. RAW goes to commercial break. Back from the break for a tag team match, Meanwhile Mike was getting ready for his tag team match against the Usos. Kristina was watching him getting ready for his match, after dressing in his wrestling gears, he then began stretched warm up for the match. Kristina looks up at the flat screen TV to see her brother in law and sister in the ring. Mike, watch with her, and then Valentin joins them in watching the segment.

They were interrupts by Triple h who propose a match for Survivor Series Stephanie looks at him and says I why wonder you are propose this match for Survivor Series, Seth Rollins vs. the Authority the family that actually run the place. Boy, you must have a lot of faith in that coward who always needs help. Hunter tells her that Seth Rollins is the future of the WWE. Stephanie laugh and says, in your mind maybe but not my family. Anyway you are on, because I know that my husband here and the Authority can put a team together that will destroy Seth and his cohort.

As her music, hits, she, and Cena exit the ring as Triple h watch on. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and the Authority music this and out comes Miz and Valentin McMahon with Kristina McMahon. They head to the ring for tag team match. Once they were in the ring, they were follow by the Usos and then they hits the ring and the bell sound, then the tag team math was underway, Kristina gave Miz a kiss and then exit the ring and stay in the corner, Valentin exit the ring and stood on the apron.

Uso take it to the Miz early on in the match, but Miz fights back and hits a knee lifts before Uso knock him outside of the ring and attempt to splash him but he miss as Miz moves out of the way, RAW went to commercial. Back from the break and Valentin had tag in, and was taking it to Uso, slam him down, and then apply a side headlock to him. Jey tries to fight out but Valentin knock him down again, then tags Miz back in and he come in and put the boots to him while he is down in the corner.

Miz suplex Jey, and then kick him the face the, tag Valentin back in, and he unloads on Jey with left hands, then Jey hits him with forearm follow with a dropkick. Jey tag in Jimmy and he come in a house of fire, Miz come in of the tags. Jimmy hits Miz with some clothesline and a superkick, and then he connects with a Samoan drop and set an up running splash. Kristina yells at him to move.

Miz backdrop him but Jimmy lands on his feet and knock him down again, then he calls for another superkick, but Miz blocks it, and sets up for the Skull-Crushing Finale, when out of nowhere Sandow tries to get involved, but Jimmy ends up rolling Miz up for the win thanks to Sandow.

The Authority was not happy with Daniem Sandow who tries to get involve another match that involving the Miz. RAW went back to commercial and when RAW return it was time for the main event John Cena vs. Seth Rollins. Once both Cena and Rollins were in the ring, and the bell sound the match is underway. The Authority was watching backstage. there was lots of action in the match including Mercury and Noble try to get involved, but Stephanie chase them off. They were afraid of her.

When Rollins goes for the curb stomp Cena counters and that is when Kane hits the ring cause the disqualification and then Miz and Valentin rushes out to the ring to save their Authority team members and they clear to the ring of Kane, and Rollins. RAW goes off the air with te Authority stalling tall in the ring and staring at Kane and Seth Rollins who were the aisle way.


	55. RAW Nov 3, 2014

Kristina McMahon Mizanin life

Author notes: I am so sorry that it have taking me a long time to post a new chapter. but I have been working hard on this story and figuring out where it was going. I made change to the storylines have taken place back in 2014 and beyond there are plenty more change to the storylines that have already taken place, for this story.

Once RAW had end, Stephanie, John, Mike, Kristina, and Valentin lefts, the arena and travel to Houston Texas where for Main event and then the taping of Smackdown and after doing both show everyone travel home for a few days. 3 hours and 26 minutes later the jet landed safety in Connecticut at the private hangar, where came to stop, they unbuckled their seatbelt stood up and then exit the jet.

They walk toward the limo that was there waiting for them, and got in the backseat while their bags were being unloads from the jet and place into the trunks that was then closes after the bags were inside. The limos pull away from the jet and head for Greenwich

When the limos arrives to their houses, came to stops the back door opens, and then step out, they grabs their bags from the trunk, walks away from the limo and enter their houses. They unlocked the doors and went inside, changes out of the clothes into their pajamas and then went to bed. A couple of hours later, they were up, and going about their daily routine of running the family business the WWE.

At headquarter Kristina, Kacie, Stephanie, and Vince held meetings to discuss RAW, Smackdown, and then possible Survivor Series traditional five on five-elimination match as the main event. Plus others match Survivor Series that could possible continuing passes Survivor Series into the final PPV of the year TLC.

After the meeting, they went about their business Kristina did her legal works, include draw up contracts, but she had a bad feeling about Survivor Series main event. Later on that evening, Mike notice that something was bothering her.

"Baby is there something bothering," he asked, she looks at him and nod. "okay, what is it?"

"Um, I am having a bad feeling about the main event for Survivor Series, babe," she replied

"What kind of feeling baby," he asked walking over to her.

"I having a feeling that involve the main event where something is going to the Authority, Shane, Stephanie and me," she replied

"Maybe you are right, baby. Call Steph, and tells her about your feelings about the Survivor Series," he said.

"No, I do not want my dad to know, Monday night I will tell her," she said.

"Okay, baby," he said.

A couple of days later, on Sunday evening, everyone travel to Buffalo New York for Monday night RAW. They enters into their hotel suite and settle for the night. The next morning, they were up and doing their daily routine and working before RAW Shane, Stephanie and Kristina were busy working on the script. After working, Stephanie and Kristina were alone where she tell her sister that she is having a bad feeling about Survivor Series. Stephanie listens to Krissy concerns about Survivor Series, and she told her ok.

Hours later, they had check out of the hotel and head to the First Niagara Center, in downtown Buffalo. When the limo arrive at the First Niagara Center pull into the underground garage and then came to stop they exits the limo grabs their bags, then walk away from the limo and through the backstage area to their locker room when they arrives at the room they enters the room and close the door behind them.

Later on in the night, RAW opens with highlights of Randy Orton defying Triple H and RKO'ing Seth Rollins last week on RAW. From there, the highlights recaps last week RAW and then a live shot of inside the First Niagara Center, then the pyro goes off and Michael Cole welcomes everyone who is watching at home on the USA Network. He's joins by JBL and Jerry Lawler.

Then it happens! Vince McMahon's music hits, the fans cheer as he comes out with Linda and behind them were Shane, Stephanie Valentin and Kristina. They make their way to the ring and enter the ring. Vince opens up by saying that it looks like things are in good hands with the McMahons also known as the Authority. He plugs the WWE Network, and informs everyone is for $9.99. He then plugs free month of November for the WWE Network, which including Survivor Series. He mentions "Team Authority" vs. "Team Rollins" in a traditional five on five elimination Survivor Series match. Vince says, "as good as that is, he wants to raise the stakes. He wants that next generation to feel what he feels. The feeling of having true power- power that you can feel.

He brings up beating the US Government in the steroid trail he then brings up Ted Turner and Time Warner and WCW, who he says he beat as well. He also talks about beating god in what horrible gimmick match with Shawn Michaels years ago."

He says, "If Team Authority lose at Survivor Series- they will no longer be "The Authority" they were shocked, and Kristina knew there was something up. He says, "That means the Authority will no longer be in power." The fans chant 'Yes!" Vince says, "he knows that they can do, it and asks them to take a walk with him. He music hits and they all exit the ring together.

They, makes the walked down the steps. Dean Ambrose's music hits they stop in the aisle way as Ambrose comes out and make his way. Vince and Ambrose shake hands and he introduces Linda to Ambrose. RAW goes to commercial. They continue up to the aisle way and then ramp and went backstage. When RAW returns from the break, Vince is with his two older children outside by the limo in the parking lot while Linda was talks with Valentin and Kristina.

Vince says "It felt so good to be back out there with his family."

Stephanie says, "Yeah dad it felt good to be there out with you and mom.

He says, "He knows it was a surprise to them, but he knows they can deal with it."

Shane says, "Well nothing is a surprise when it comes to you."

Vince says, "He knows they can get the jobs done."

Stephanie says, "bye" as Linda come over and they hugs her and she get into the back of the limo. He joins her in the backseat and then pulls the door close and then the limo sped off.

Shane looks at her and asks, "What was that?"

Stephanie looks at him and says, "I honestly don't know" they go to Ambrose match and Stephanie saw the light go off, and she look at Krissy and says, "You were right Krissy,"

Kristina says, "I just know something was up"

After Ambrose match we go backstage Stephanie, Shane and Kristina talks about their dad teach them how you never let a person sweat or look nervous.

He says, "When we go out there we need to look full of confident and all smiles.

Kristina says, "Yes, Team Authority needs to as strong as possible. To ensure that we the Authority… and stay in power."

Shane says "where Valentin?"

Stephanie says, "He is with Miz."

We head back out to the ring for Stardust vs. Miz. Stardust and Goldust makes their usual entrance to the ring, as the announcer question what just went down between McMahons backstage. Coming up next Stardust vs. Miz after the break. On that note RAW go to commercial... Back from the break Miz music hits and out he comes with Valentin McMahon. They head to the ring, Miz enters the ring, then the bell sound and this match is underway.

Miz applies a side headlock and Stardust fought out of the headlock and catches with him, then he applies an armbar and Miz fight back and begin to stomp away at him in the corner. He snaps his head on the ropes, then kick Stardust in the face, and stomp away at him again. Miz charges him near the ropes but Stardust back drop him the floor. Stardust going to the apron and then attempt to kick Miz but he catch the foot and then pull his leg out and Stardust fall slam his face onto the apron.

Goldust try to be involve but Valentin stop him from get involve, as Miz ram Stardust back into barricade and then he toss him back in, and then slide in and work him over. Miz hits a vertical suplex and cover him for a two count. Stardust nail Miz with a big right hand but he get distracts by Valentin McMahon who stare at Goldust, and Miz takes advantage, grab him from behind and then nails with him with Skull Crushing finale. He rolls him over and covers him for the win.

After the match RAW went back to commercial Miz and Valentin comes backstage and head for the Authority the locker-room where everyone else is. They enter the locker room and Mike was congratulating on his won over Stardust. He went and took a shower, while the others discuss Survivor Series plans. When RAW returns Dolph Ziggler had a match against Rollins.

The Authority, watches the match, and then saw Rollins hits curb stomp, but he couldn't cover Ziggler because Randy Orton runs in and drops him with a RKO. The Authority was laughing backstage when Orton hits a RKO on Rollins, and says that will teach to Rollins never interrupts the Viper matches again. Orton dares Nobles and Mercury to come after him, but they don't even get in the ring. Orton leaves as Kane yells at him and Orton just ignore him and then Rollins asks what's going on.

Backstage Randy Orton walks in on Triple H and hunter tells him he is not pleased on what he did to Rollins. Orton smile and says, "he gotta what he deserve from me. It was a statement to you and to him." Hunter blasts him and says, "you are not act like a member of my stable we need to show the Authority that we are untied."

Orton suggests he should go fight for Team Authority because they will able to give me what I want. Hunter to convince Orton about their history together, Orton didn't want to hear it. He walks away from him and leave. Hunter was now pissed Orton walks out on him and his stable. As matches and segments were going on the Authority discussed the possibly of added Randy Orton to Team Authority and he can gets his hands on Seth Rollins.

Stephanie and Shane spoke with Randy about have Rollins tonight and then at Survivor Series if he joins Team Authority and Orton was all in and he joins Team Authority. They also told him do not double cross us, and Orton says, "he won't, because he want Rollins so bad." They say, "good and we will have your back tonight."

It was time for the main event Randy Orton vs. Seth Rollins, and once both Orton and Rollins were in the ring the Authority comes out to the stage and they kept their promise. They heads to the ringside and stood in Orton corner. Once bell sound and the match is underway, and Rollins and Orton beat the hell out of each other. As Rollins goes for the curb stomp but Orton counters with a powerslam for a two count.

He then hits a hanging DDT before calling for the RKO. Rollins counters and catches Orton with a backslide pin but Orton kicks out. Rollins argue with referee about his count and when he turns around Orton nail him with RKO for the win.

Orton stare at Rollins who was on his knees, he back into the corner and is set up for the punt kick, but Triple H runs in and tries to stop him. Orton nails him with RKO. Kane, Nobles and Mercury pulled Rollins out of the ring, and Orton went after them but they escape with Rollins, but Triple H was in the ring. The Authority enters as Orton slide back in the ring and Shane, and Stephanie raise Orton arms in victories, as Kane, Nobles and Mercury looks on Hunter is laid out at the their feet of the McMahons family as RAW went off the air.


End file.
